The Vengeful Wench
by blissfulbeauty84
Summary: The characters of Merlin take an adventure of a lifetime as they experience betrayal, forgiveness, love, and a few suprises along the way, all aboard a pirate ship called The Vengful Wench. Rated M for language and smut in later chapters. COMPLETED STORY!
1. Chapter 1: A family's bond

**_Chapter 1: A Family's Bond_**

The last few rays of sunshine were fading away, as the sun began to set over the horizon. A small boy with skin the shade of chocolate was tucked into the corner of an old shed as he counted. He face remained covered as he closed his eyes and began counting from one to ten.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7" he paused briefly before he remembered what came next after seven "8, 9, 10. Ready or not here I come." He said as he opened his eyes in search of his sister. He actually hated playing hide and seek not because he never won, which he never did but because his sister had the annoying habit of always popping out and scaring the crap out of him.

He blinked and began walking around the shed they often played in. The poor old shed was literally falling apart the, door was all but hanging off its hinge and the single source of light from the lone window had been without glass for ages. It was a safety hazard for certain, but it was their favorite place to play their special place they shared together when their father had to go away on long trips.

The small boy continued his circuit around the shed hearing a slight bump from within he proceeded to enter the shed. It was fairly dark inside but he could see well enough to know there were plenty of hiding places in here. He quietly made his way over to a broken dresser and jumped behind it quickly.

"Ha I got you." Not a surprise really to find his sister wasn't there.

He continue farther inside and he heard what he thought was the shuffling of feet he knew he had his sister now.

"Gotcha!" He yelled but no one was there.

He was disappointed he knew he had heard noises from inside the old shed but his sister's location still remained a mystery.

_Why do I always get talked into doing things I do want to?_ He wandered to himself, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice a figure slowly creeping up behind him from the shadows. Inching closer and closer until...

"Boo!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Got you!"

"Damn it Gwen. I hate when you do that!" He yelled giving his sister a push, Gwen was laughed as her eyes sparkled. Wide smile was plastered across her Caramel complexion as she laughed at her little brother. At the age of seven she was exactly fifteen months older than her brother and she would let him forget she was the eldest.

"Awww come on don't be mad at me Eylan." She pushes her brother back. "I was just having a little fun; you know you were never going to find me anyway.

He glares at his sister anger flaring his nostrils. "Why do I even agree to play this stupid game you when all you like to do is scare me?"

"Come on don't be that way,Eylan. Hey I tell ya what you can choose the next game."

"Really?"

"Yea sure come on. What would you like to do next?"

"Okay how about-" He sentence was interrupted by their father calling them inside.

"Gwen, Eylan time to come in." Thomas Grance or Tom as he was known to all of his friends was a tall and stocky man. He had the same Caramel complexion as his Gwen but he preferred to keep his hair cut short to his head.

"Maybe later." Gwen said.  
"Come on I'll race you inside." She said with a smile, and with that they took off in the direction toward their home.

Tom stood in the doorway of his home as he watched his children race towards the house. Their laughter was so infectous that soon he found himself laughing too. Gwen and Elyan pushed and hopped over each other as their almond colored eyes sparkled with joy. Through their beautiful eyes he could see his beloved wife Elen for his children both shared their mother eyes.

Eylan got their first and she tripped her brother to get payback.

"Gwen!" He yelled.

"Guinevere." He father's stern voice cut in before any more words could be spoken.

"Yes Father." She responded she knew what that voice meant. "I'm sorry Eylan I really shouldn't have done that.

"Good now go get cleaned up for supper." Their father stated and his children quickly obeyed.

Their small house just consisted of the three of them Gwen being the oldest by a few months something she would never let her brother forget. Their mother Elen died almost three years ago when she suddenly became ill with a fever that never let her body. The town physician had brought all kinds of remedies and treatments but to no avail within two weeks of catching the fever she died. They really didn't have any other family members that they keep in touch with. From time to time Gaius a family friend would visit and would watch over the children when their father was away. The kids liked to call him Uncle Gaius even though they were not related. As everyone gathered at the table their father began to spoon soup into each of their bowls.

"Listen you too I'm going out tonight to meet with a very important contact. I know you both have a lot of questions about me and what I do and I promise one day soon I will tell you everything. I have some very big plans for us and things are going to be better for us I promise."

"Okay Papa but-" Gwen was cut off by her father.

"No buts I want you two to stay here. I should be back within in a few hours if I don't return-"

"Go find Uncle Gaius we know." The children spoke in unison.

After the children finished their supper their father tucked them into bed. Tom placed the wool blanket over his children and smiled down at them. As he leaned over them on the small bed his golden pendant slipped out of his buttoned shirt. Gwen smiled immediately up at her father because she loved that pendant and knew one day it would be hers.

"Tell us the story of the Magic Pendant before you go Papa. Please we always go right to bed after you've finished. It's our favorite story. She said a pleading smile on her face.

"It's your favorite story Gwen not mine." Said Elyan annoyed at his sister's obsession with the same old story.

Her mouth curls into a frown. "Shut up Elyan! Don't listen if you don't want to hear it."

"That's enough you too. Be quiet and I tell you the story of the Magic Pendant." Their father said bringing his voice low for a dramatic effect.

_Many years ago there lived a poor fisherman who would venture out into the ocean with his son everyday trying to catch fish. Every day of the week without fail the fisherman and his son would spend hours sitting in their boat in most of the times vain attempts to catch enough fish._

_One day the father fell very ill and could not go out to sea to catch any fish. His sickness was worsening and there was no money or any means in which they could purchase a remedy. The son stayed with his father until he fell asleep. Suddenly an idea occurred to the son. _

_"Since father is not well enough to out on the water today, perhaps I could go and catch enough fish to sell then have enough money to buy some medicine for him." That is exactly what the fisherman son did; he gathered his father's gear and took their small boat out far into the ocean._

_The fisher's son waited and waited for any signs of a catch in his net. Then suddenly he felt the boat jerk and he saw movement underneath the water. Something was caught in the nets and by the way it was jerk the small boat around it was big._

_The boy grabbed a hold of the net and pulled but the net sank back down beneath the water. He pulled a second time and the net refused to rise from the surface of the water. He sighed clearly frustrated by his lack of strength needed to bring the net aboard. His thoughts drifted to his father alone and sick in bed slowly get sicker and sicker with the required medicines._

_The boy summoned all of his strength and pulled a third and final time and at last the net was aboard the boat. To his stunned surprise a small delicate human arm was tangled beneath all the rope of the net. "A person!" He thought. "Oh God I captured a person." He removed his pocket knife from his trousers and began to cut the net open trying to free this helpless person._

_He made the first cuts at the top of the net so that he could free their face. As he pulled back net the tangled mess of rope he revealed the face of a beautiful young woman. Her ivory skin was plastered with her wild, fire red hair and she had a clam serene look on her face. He continued cutting the ropes of the net until he had freed her arms, her bare stomach._

_"Just a few more cuts should do it." He mumbled to himself as he cuts the ropes binding her legs. He removed the netting covering her legs to discover, she had no legs at all. "What!" He exclaimed loudly._

_Even though it was there in plain sight for him to see. Right at the place where normal human beings had legs she had on large fin? Flipper? Covered in scales just like a fish. "Fish girl." He thought._

_He gazed upon her lovely face the fish girl wasn't breathing that was bad, really bad. He leaned over the fish girl opened her mouth wide placed his lips upon her and blew. "Nothing happened maybe I should blow harder. "He thinks._

_So he opens her mouth again and places his lips to hers once more then he blows even harder. Scared stiff is the best way to describe his reaction when the fish girls wraps her arms gently around him and kisses him passionately. He doesn't move it takes him a moment to realize what is happening before he embraces the fish girl and kisses her back._

_The fish girl pulls away from the kiss. She opens her emerald colored eyes. "Hi." She says sweetly._

_"Hello." Says the boy dumbfounded. "Are you okay?" He asks looking into her eyes sparkling._

_"Of course, I'm fine." She responds._

_"Are you sure because I think there might be something wrong with your legs." He states honestly._

_"I'm a mermaid I don't have legs." He giggles amused at his question. "If you don't mind could you put me back in the water?"_

_"Sure." He says as he gently picks her up and places her down on the water's surface. She quickly dives below the water and pops back up on the other side of the boat._

_"What are you doing out here?" She asks swimming around in circles._

_He picks up the tattered remains of his father's net. "Trying to catch some fish. My father is ill and I need money to purchase a remedy to make him well again. I don't think that's going to happen today this net is useless now."_

_A wide grin stretches across the mermaid's face. "Who says you need a net to catch fish?" In an instant she dives below the water and emerges minutes later with her arms full a dozen flapping fish. She dumps the wiggling fish inside the boat and smiles._

_"Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me and to my father." He says his voice laced with gratitude._

_"It's nothing." She says humbly. "Now what favor should I grant you for saving my life?" _

_"I don't need anything. The money from selling these fish will be plenty to take care of me and my father. You have done enough for me." He states._

_"Yes well even so I want to give you something more valuable than fish, here." She reaches behind her neck and takes off her own medallion and places it in his hands._

_"This pendant is the key to Poseidon's Cache, a cavern filled with wealth and riches untold." She rests her hands in his palms._

_"But I don't want wealth and riches untold. I told you the fish are plenty." He remarks overwhelmed by her gesture._

_She shakes her head. "Then keep it and give it to your firstborn child. Its carries a protection so that only those with your blood can unlock the treasures."_

_He ties the medallion around his neck and smiles at the mermaid. "You've done so much for me and I don't even know your name."_

_"I am Ariella daughter of Poseidon." She says as she swims away, waving goodbye as she dives beneath the water._

"So that the story of the Magic Pendant." Their father smiles down at his children.

"Yea and one day that medallion is going to be mine. Right Papa cuz I am the oldest." Gwen states a manner of fact.

"Yes sweetie when you're older I will give it to you." Their father says with a smile.

"Will you ever tell us how you really found the pendant father?" Asked Elyan curiously.

"One day when you're older I tell you both. Now go to sleep. I love you both be back soon." He said as he kissed his children goodbye and shut the door as he made his way toward the docks.

Gwen says. "I want to see where father is going."

"You what didn't you just hear him say to stay here Gwen you can be such an idiot."

"Come on Eylan we'll just follow him. Aren't you just a little curious as to what he is doing when he always leaving and coming back a weird times during the night. We don't even know what our father does for a living! Aren't you just the tiny bit curious?"

A small grin tugged at Eylan's mouth as he thought about what Gwen said. "Let's do it." he said finally.

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to The Vengful Wench Please R&R and follow this story I'll try to update every weekend. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Virtual High Fives all around!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Betrayal

**I finished this chapter sooner than I thought. So I'm like what the hell I'll publish it early I though maybe its kind wrong to keep this chapter till this weekend. Plus I'm finished with my finals so yeah no school for me! Well at least until next year. Anyways so here's chapter two I hope you like it.**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS TO MY FANFIC PEEPS THAT FOLLOWED, FAVORITED AND REVIEWED THIS STORY YA'LL KNOW I LOVE YA'LL!**

_**Chapter 2: The Betrayal**_

They quickly leave their house out of the back door careful not to be seen by anyone. Gwen and Eylan tip toe down to the side of another home as they could see their father shaking hands with a tall man in a dark cloak. The two men walk along the pathway side by side in a quiet dialog. They change directions only once making a left turn towards the pier. At this time of the night the usually loud and bustling dock is completely desolate except for a lone drunken man stumbling down the boardwalk.

"Who is that?" Elyan asks his sister.

She wrinkles her eyebrows in thought. "I'm not sure. He looks really familiar." She pauses in thought and thinks back to where she has seen this man before. "He's father's contact he came to the house before. What was his name? Um it started with a P. Father introduced us, was it Mr. Porter? Nah um Mr. Planter? No that's not right. Oh I got it Mr. Pendragon. Yeah that's it Pendragon. Don't you remember Elyan that afternoon we were playing inside and father sent us outdoors. We met Mr. Pendragon on the way outside remember?

Elyan's eyes light up as he remembers that day." Oh yeah I remember that. Come let's follow them."

She takes off after the men as her brother follows closely behind. They continue walking until they notice the Pendragon and their father walk into a building on the right side dock he closes the door behind him. They move stealthy toward the building careful not to make any sound. The children spy a faint glowing light on the side of the building and they make their way to it. They find a small window that is just a little to high for them to look into. Elyan sees a couple of boxes and he and Gwen begin to stack them carefully so they can see inside. Once the boxes are piled high enough the they quietly step on the top box on glance into the mysterious building.

"Ahh the famous Captain Leodegrance." A voice says the siblings watch in shock as their father bows respectfully toward the direction of the unseen speaker.

_Captain Leodegrance, the Pirate King! No their father wasn't a pirate. Was he? _It seem as though they were thinking the same thoughts as their shocked expressions could be found on each other's faces.

Helios Blackwater a known wealthy Spanish aristocrat stepped from the shadows. "I trust you have everything in order like we agreed."

"Of course Helios, I am a man of my word. I can account that both me and my partner Uther Pendragon have everything in working condition." He stated confidently.

Helios smiled truly impressed. "That's good, that's very good to hear. I thank you for your discretion in acquiring the requested supplies. Here is the payment as promised." He hands over two large pouches of coins. "I just go and collect my merchandise. Nice doing business with you Captain." He snaps his fingers and his men follow him out of the building.

"Our father is the great Captain Tom Leodegrance. Can you believe it?" Gwen questions her now speechless brother.

Elyan is now dumbfounded. All of this information about his father was all to take in now. He just needed a moment to think. They continued to stay hidden in their hiding place as watched their father speak to the man he called Uther Pendragon.

"We did it Uther. With the coin we made tonight not to mention the shipment we'll be set for life." Tom was completely enthusiastic he smiled at his friend. "Uther, Uther say something man."

"Sorry Tom." He cocked his revolver a pointed his gun straight at Tom's chest.

A look of surprise, anger and hurt graced Tom face but he was not afraid. "You back stabbing traitor. You're sorry you son of a bitch is that all you have to say after all we have been through! What is this about the money?" He throws the bag of coins at Uther sending golden coins spreading all over the ground.

"TAKE IT!" Tom yells.

"I not just about the money and you know that." Uther spits. "You're a wanted man Captain. Wanted dead or alive his majesties men have issued a proclamation of a reward to however can capture or kill the Great Captain Tom will be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams. You and I both know I can dream big." He says with a wicked grin.

"Plus I need to make sure that the events of this evening are kept confidential. I can't have any witnesses to what took place here tonight. Why if anyone knew the details of what that shipment really included I'd be imprisoned for life." Uther states.

"So what are you going to do Uther kill anyone who knows you're secret? What about Blackwater?"

"I'll deal with Blackwater eventually now I just need to dispose of you."

The children watch holding there breathes as they watch Uther Pendragon murder their father in cold blood. As the gun fires off two shots Gwen jumps up tears clouding her vision, in a vain attempt to get to her father. She is restrained by her brother who she turns to see is crying too. They look back through the window just in time to see their father slump to the ground bleeding profusely from his chest. His gold medallion slips out of his shirt as his body falls to the ground.

The glint of gold catches Uther's eye as he turns and sees the beautiful pendant hanging from Tom's neck, his children watch in seething anger as he reaches down and snatches the medallion from his body. Tom tries to lift his body from the ground while his breathing becomes more and more difficult. Uther Pendragon walks away and never looks back at his former friend as he bleeds to death stopping only to pick up the bag of coins on his way out the door.

Gwen and Elyan wait for what seems like years stunned and in shock at the events that have transpired before their eyes. As soon as they are sure Uther has left they rush to their father's body. He's not moving when they sit on each side of him and they fear the worst that he is already dead. Their hopes are raised a little as they see his chest rising and falling slowly with each painful breath. Their father is covered in blood and he is dying as he takes in his a few last breathes.

"Children what are you- doing here?" He mumbles.

"We are so sorry father we shouldn't have followed you." Elyan cries with tears in his eyes.

Gwen strokes her father's head and cries silently. She is so overcome with emotion she cannot trust herself to speak.

"Listen." Tom gasps. "There isn't much time. Remember what I told you find Gaius. And promise. Promise me you won't end up like me, don't follow the path I took. Because this is where it ends don't become like me."

"We promise father." They said together as they watched their father close his eyes and breathe no more.

Gwen leaned down and kissed her father's head while Elyan gently held his father's hand in his palms. They were own there own now. No mother, no father no other living relatives that they knew of. They sat on the ground behind their father's dead body and wept silently. They cried until no more tears would drip from their eyes and they knew it was time to go.

Elyan was the first to stand. "Come on let's get out of here." he motioned for his sister to follow him. Leading the way out he bumped into a tall figure, whose large hands gripped the collar of his shirt.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU LITTLE VERMIN!" Yelled Uther Pendragon, his grip on Elyan's neck tightened.

Gwen saw her brother being man handled by the monster who had just killed her father. Never in her life had she been raised to be a violent person, but at that moment something inside her snapped she looked around for anything to free her brother from Uther. At the corner of her eye she spies a hollow piece of metal pipe about a foot long. She picks up her weapon screams with all the fury and rage burning inside her and charges.

"Get away from my brother!" She shouts as she swings the steel tube makes contact with Uther's skin right above his left knee. The force of the blow shatters his bones sending him flying to the ground with a howl of terror. He instantly releases the boy as he attempts to soothe the pain from his now damaged leg.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! Shit!" He blows out fiercely trying to calm himself. As the pain shoots through his entire body like fire. His leg is broken hell he can feel break himself after tonight he knows he's never going to walk normally again. He places his hands on the ground in a vain attempt to straighten himself. He manages to lift himself partly off the ground as the two children who seem familiar to him somehow, grab hold of each other. They are clearly shaken and afraid as they try to steady their labored breathing.

Gwen grabs her brother. "Are you okay?" She asks breathless from her sudden adrenaline rush.

"I'm fine, hurry up before he come after us." They turn and run away leaving a crippled Uther laying on the ground.

Later that night they find their Uncle Gaius he takes them in and cares for the them as if they were his own children. Elyan and Gwen found no rest that night as the images of the father being shot in cold blood hunted their every thought. The siblings kept their word to their father both promising to never make the same mistakes their father had. It is their interpretation of that promise that will shape the future of both their fates.


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday surprises

_THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THE VENGEFUL WENCH. NOW THAT I HAVE THE SEMESTER OFF I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY TWICE WEEK! I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER THREE! YOUR SUPPORT OF THIS STORY MEANS ALOT TO ME. I DELIGHT READING ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND THE EMAIL ALERTS WHEN YOU FAVORITE OR FOLLOW MY STORY THEY MAKE ME SMILE. I'D BETTER STOP TYPING BEFORE I CRY. SERIOUSLY I CRY ABOUT EVERYTHING I'M WAY TOO EMOTIONAL!_

_**Chapter 3: Birthday Susprises**_

**Twenty Years Later**

People were arriving from all over to attend one of the grandest celebrations of the year. Women dressed in the most elaborate gowns chatted showing off the latest fashions and men dressed in the finest suits smiled as they walked into the massive coastal manor that was Pendragon Estates. Arthur Pendragon the son of Admiral Uther Pendragon was celebrating his twentieth birthday and the most esteemed guests were entering the mansion to partake in the festivities.

A dark-haired man with blue eyes walks over to stand beside his younger relative. The two men are cousins, the dark-haired man's father and the blonde-haired man's mother were brother and sister. "This is really turning out to be an impressive party eh cousin? I'm glad I could be here with you instead of at some boring seminar with my mother and father." He elbows a blonde-haired man next to him who is pouting and staring at golden ring on his finger.

"Merlin really this is just another party just like all the other parties that my father throws. It's the same old same old. Where did you say Uncle Balinor and Aunt Hunith were anyway?" He questions spinning the ring on his hand.

"Um Venice I think. I wasn't really paying too much attention." He pats his cousin on the shoulder changing the subject. "So back to your party this marks your twentieth birthday. Think of the freedom, you could ask your father for anything. So what else do you want for your birthday?" Merlin asks.

Arthur looking down at the golden ring engraved with his families seal a dragon with its wings spread wide. He reflects on the conversation he had with his father that morning. Uther just gave him a box with a ring inside told him to put it on and never take it off. Well he had never been a very affectionate parent anyway.

"I don't know what I want I just know that I don't want to be here." He hisses in a voice of sheer frustration.

A dark-haired beauty with long flowing raven locks walks over to stand beside Merlin and Arthur. She smiles at Merlin sweetly, and then she ruffles the blonde hair of her younger brother.

"Great just what I need." He struggles to put his hair back in order. "What is Morgana?" He asks clearly frustrated by the teasing he knows is about to happen.

"Aww what's wrong birthday boy?" He asks him in a voice similar of to that used when entertaining children. "Your party no go so well?" She teases making him pout more furiously. The more he pouts the more his sister laughs at him even harder. Morgana really enjoys teasing her younger brother, well step brother. Uther adopted Morgana when he remarried her mother Bianca almost 10 years ago. Both Morgana and Arthur had spent their earlier life growing up as an only child so she made up for all the teasing a big sister should have done by teasing him over time in any way possible.

Arthur turns his back on them. "Just leave me alone." He says as he walks outside to the balcony.

Merlin's face turns to frown at Morgana. "Do you really have to be so mean to him all the time?" He asks.

Morgana feigns a look of innocence. "What that aww come on I wasn't that mean."

"Maybe not but you know Arthur's birthday is also the anniversary of his mother's death. You can't imagine what he must be going though he never even met his mother." He says solemnly.

Morgana just stares at the direction Arthur left. Maybe she was a little inconsiderate she would apologize and make amends. As she was preparing to go after her brother a handsome man with olive skin asked her for a dance. She almost refused but then he smiled at her and she forget herself and let the handsome stranger whisk her away to the dance floor.

On the balcony Arthur was alone with his thoughts as he gazes out over softly churning ocean below. Every birthday was the same he could never really enjoy himself. He had always blamed himself for her death, she died giving birth to him, often wondered what his mother what she looked like, what her voice sounded like and what kind of person was she. These thoughts hunted his mind often but even much more so on his birthday. His father never even spoke of his mother he used to believe it was because his father was still grieving the loss of his wife. But as the years have progressed he'd notice any mention of his departed mother would almost enrage his father something he never understood.

"Arthur are you okay?" Arthur turns to face Aggravaine, his mother's oldest brother standing in the doorway behind him.

A half-smile is all Arthur can manage to give his uncle as he turns to greet him. "Hello Uncle."

"You miss your mother." He states not questioning his nephew's actions he knows the questions and confusion he must feel for he shares the same loss. When Igraine Pendragon died Aggraviane lost his little sister and his best friend at the same time.

Agravaine places a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur listen to me I know you have questions and I believe I may have some of the answers you seek. It's taken me twenty years to dig through the lies and discover the truth, your mother didn't die giving birth to you, actually she is not dead your father has deceived you." He says with a serious look.

Arthur's blue eyes grow wide with shock. "What are you saying of course she is dead. I don't want her to be dead but she is. I visit her grave every week. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true. Have you ever wondered why your father never visits his own wife's grave? Why he has never mourned the loss of your mother. Why any time Igraine's name is even mentioned he becomes angry. Arthur please, you have to know these are not the actions of a man grieving the loss of his wife."

Arthur considered his uncle words think he had always questioned his father's odd behavior about his mother. But now all that his uncle says seems to ring true to him. "Okay let's say you're right what proof do you have to offer me?"

Agravaine smiles. "Your father will be away several hours tomorrow. If you want proof break into your mother's mausoleum. If I am telling you the truth you will find the tomb empty. Arthur believe what I say there is so much more to this story but you have to trust me."

**The Next Day**

"This is a really bad idea Arthur." Merlin says as Arthur is kneeling at the lock to his mother's mausoleum. Uther Pendragon had left the manor two hours ago and Arthur convinced Merlin to come with him. He told his cousin everything their uncle had told him last night. Merlin thought both Arthur and his uncle were completely nuts but he decided to go with his cousin anyway. In case Aunt Igraine was in the tomb he didn't want Arthur to face his mother alone.

CLICK.

The lock to the door opened and Arthur stood dusting the dirt from his pants. He looked back at his cousin for support.

Merlin looked uneasy. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know you feel like it's the right thing to do but what if Uncle Aggravaine is wrong what is your mother is really inside are you ready to face her this way?"

Arthur shrugs. "Here or not Merlin I have to find the truth. Are you with me?"

Merlin sighs gripping the crowbar tightly in his hand. "Of course dollop head let's go inside before Uther returns."

They enter the crypt and see a large marble table with a stone coffin resting on top. The name Igraine Pendragon is chiseled into the stone along with her birthdate and the date of her death Arthur's birthday. Arthur's hands gently caress his mother coffin. _I've never been this close to her before. Should I open it? It's not too late to turn back._ He thinks to himself. _No. If I turn back now I'll always have questions. I need answers now. If Uncle is right or wrong I need to know now._

Arthur pushes against the stone coffin. "Merlin the crowbar." As he continues pushing.

"Sure, here."Merlin says handing the metal over.

The stone grinds against metal making an ear-piercing sound. Arthur continues sliding the metal between the openings until at least the stone coffin is open. He continues to push the crowbar further into the metal until he has a clear view of... Nothing.

NOTHING.

The red velvet lined coffin is empty. There is no body or remains of any kind. No keepsakes or mementos of his departed mother. Arthur reached his hand inside maybe there was something inside. His hand closed around a small piece of parchment his grasped the paper tightly.

"What's that?" Merlin asked. Looking over Arthur's shoulder. The parchment contained only two words.

"Helios Blackwater." Arthur read. "Who the hell is Helios Blackwater?"

Why would his father lie about his mother being dead? Why would Uther tell his son from a young age that his mother died why trying to bring him into this world? Who is this Helios Blackwater? He felt his breath quicken as realization of the truth began to sink in. If his father lied about his mother's death what else was he lying about.

**Later That Night**

Uther arrived home and called his family for dinner. As the servant prepared the dinner table Arthur who was in a deep quiet conversation with Merlin over dinner. Morgana arrived to eat a little later than the others and took her place at the table. Uther was the last to take a seat at the table as he walked with a slight limp in his left leg. It took Uther a great amount of difficulty to take a seat his old injury was acting up again. To all who knew Uther his "battle wound" was a tribute to all the years he had served his country. Only Uther and the little demonic rascal that attacked him all those years ago knew the truth of what really crippled him for life.

Morgana chatted about the events of her day mostly about the latest gossip. Uther feigned interest only mildly while Arthur and Merlin remained silent. Uther noticed his son odd behavior and wondered what was going on.

"Arthur what's wrong son?" Uther asked.

_What's wrong? You're a god damn liar and I can never trust anything you say that's what's wrong! Everything is wrong! _Arthur thought. _You fucking lie to me about my mother you make me believe my whole life that she died while giving birth to me that was a lie! My whole fucking life is a god damn lie and you dare ask me what's wrong!_

Arthur takes as deep breath before he answers. "Father I have made a decision I wish to travel abroad. There is so much that I have not seen and I want to discover the world and see new places."

"Of course son that sounds like a great idea. Uther smiles at his son. "Mind you must take Merlin with you." Uther adds.

"Certainly father we'll head out tomorrow." Arthur gives his father a fake smile.

Arthur knew the road ahead would be difficult. His father had hidden the truth from him his entire life he needed to know why. He knew this would be easy but he was certain that the answers were out there somewhere. All he had was a piece of parchment written in his uncle's handwriting. He had known instantly his uncle had left him this vital clue. Arthur was determined now to discover what really happened to his mother by any means necessary.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Ideas

**_Chapter 4: Bad Ideas_**

The smoke from several cigars and pipes filled the air of the already crowded tavern. The barkeeper was constantly busy cleaning glasses, pouring various amounts of brown liquid and filling the orders of all the customers. Drinks were being served by pretty bar maids to sloppy drunk customers. Customers who became all the more grabby and friendlier with each shot an alcohol.

Men were placing bets and gambling at a table near the back of this establishment. The entire tavern was abuzz with activity and every table was filled even all the seats at the bar. All around the people were drinking to their heart's content and laughing loudly.

With the exception of two gentlemen one dark-haired man and one blond-haired man, engaged in a quiet conversation at the bar. They tried to blend in with the crowd but it was no use, they were out-of-place and they knew it and so did everyone else not to mention the fact that neither of the men had touched their orders of scotch.

The coal haired man leaned in close to his companion. "I told you this was a terrible idea, Arthur. We shouldn't have come here. This entire trip has been a waste of time." Merlin stated.

"I know I just-

"You just what? Listen we've been hunting for any information on Helios Blackwater for almost twelve weeks. We've been to every bar, tavern, inn and other lowlife place in the kingdom. After all of that the only new information we have on Blackwater is that he is a Spanish Ambassador. We don't know how to find him or even if he knows anything about your mother."

Arthur runs his hands through his blond hair. "I know we haven't made any progress but I'm sure this will all work out. Trust me."

Merlin laughs. "Trust you? And how is this all going to work out? Do you think some one's just going to walk in here know who Blackwater is and give us a ride to meet him?"

"Merlin its -"

Arthur completely blanks out mid-sentence at the mention of a name he has just heard from two men talking and standing up beside them. Arthur turns his head slightly to hear the conversation between a very large shaven headed man and his shorter friend with dark shoulder length hair better

"Yeah we'd better head the ship if we want to make this delivery to Helios Blackwater on time." Says the tall man.

"Let's go you know how the captain can be." Says the shorter man downing his drink in one swallow.

Both men head to the door and leave the tavern. Arthur arches his eyebrow at Merlin. Who opens his mouth completely dumb struck. A wide grin is plastered to Arthur's face.

"See I told you." Arthur says to his cousin.

Merlin finally closes his mouth. "That was luck and it doesn't count."

"Come on it totally counts. Let's see if they will give us a ride maybe we can offer them some gold coins as payment for transportation to meet Blackwater." Arthur says standing.

Before Merlin can even think of a rebuttal Arthur is already out the door. "This is a bad idea." Merlin says to no one in particular as he leaves a tip for their untouched drinks and follows his cousin outdoors. Merlin is surprised to find his cousin waiting impatiently just a few feet from the entrance searching for the two men who just left tavern.

Arthur is standing on his tip toes trying to get of view of where the two strangers could be over the crowd of people walking around. He climbs to stand on a pile of crates hoping to get a look over the large crowd of people. He spots the pair of men heading in the direction of the pier where the ships are docked.

"There!" He exclaims in excitement to his cousin. "They are going towards the docks. Come on Merlin keep up." He yells as he runs after the two strangers.

Merlin rolls his eyes and begins to jog after his cousin. "If I told you this was a really bad idea would you listen to me?"

Arthur's eyes light up with a twinkle. "Not a chance. Merlin this is the first lead we've had on Blackwater I can't just ignore it. I think its fate."

"Fate. Don't tell me you believe in fate now."

They slow their pace to a brisk walk as the strange men stop to speak to an old woman. "Think about it just when I thought maybe we should give up, just when I almost lost hope of find the truth about my mother. Someone mentions Blackwater and is heading to meet him now. That cannot just be luck."

Merlin sees the hope in Arthur's eyes; he has never seen his cousin so passionate about anything before. Arthur is determined to seek out the truth about his mother whether it is good or bad.

"Okay Arthur if this is what you really want to do I'm with you." Merlin says clapping his hand on his cousin's arm.

Once they reach the docks Arthur and Merlin wonder which ship the men are heading to. There are several different types of ships docked in the pier. The strange men slowed down as they approached what appears to be a fisherman's boat and they speak to several crewmen aboard this ship.

_"Fishermen." Arthur thinks. "This should be quite easy then I'll just give them a couple of coins and we'll be on our way."_

The strange men start walking again after a few minutes of talking to the ship's passengers.

_Okay well not fisherman then._ Arthur decides as the men turn away from the ship

They continue walking on as a larger merchant ship comes into view. It's a medium size ship, and the crew members are currently loading several crates of various sizes aboard the vessel.

Arthur and Merlin stop a few steps behind the men they are following. Not wanting to be noticed as they again stop and speak to members of this ship. The shorter man boards the ship and they watch as he shakes hand with a member of the crew. The larger man follows his companion aboard the ship.

Arthur turns his back away from the ship as the larger man sees them watching. "Oh merchants are not as easy to persuade. They will certainly want more coins than the fisherman would have want. I'm sure they will use our presence aboard the ship to make a sizeable profit. How much do we have to give them Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"We have plenty but Arthur I don't think this is their ship look." Arthur turns around to see the men they have followed take a small crate, and leave the ship. Arthur turns away again to address Merlin.

"Okay not merchants. Well, where the hell is their ship how many ships are even out here?" Arthur asks looking around. "Maybe the next ship they get to is theirs."

The two strangers finally approach the largest ship docked on the pier. They are greeted with laughs and shouts by the members of this ship. They set down their crate and walk below deck.

"Merlin have they finally boarded a ship? Merlin.. MERLIN!" Arthur looks at his cousin an expression of shock and fear plain on his face. What in the world had gotten into his cousin? "Merlin did you hear me?" Arthur asks.

Merlin grabs Arthur's shoulders and spins him around. Arthur turns to see the largest ship he has ever seen the ship is exceptional. He has to stretch his neck up to see the entire view of this vessel. He takes in the massive hull, the incredibly wide sails, the large canons eight on each side, the three masts, and the crow's nest. It's the most amazing ship he has ever seen never in his life never has he seen a ship like this one.

At the very top of the ship he almost misses it what he sees next makes him do a double take. There at the very top of the ship flying high and proud from the main topmast is a big black menacing flag with the emblem of a white skull and bones contrasting on the front.

"Oh my god. Pirates." Arthur says in barely a whisper.

Merlin gives his cousin a half smile. "So do you still think we can pay our way to meet Blackwater?"

"No of course not. Pirates cannot be reasoned with. They would probably take our money and kill us any way."

"You're right of course maybe we can find someone else who knows Blackwater. Come on we can find another way."

"My thoughts exactly." Arthur says in an evil grin.

"Oh no I know that look. I'm not going to like this am I? Every time you get that look I know you have a terrible idea."

Arthur brings his voice to a whisper and Merlin leans in closer to hear his cousin. "We're going to sneak aboard."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhhhhh."

"Sorry. Did you say were going to sneak on board a pirate ship. Do you have a death wish Arthur?"

"It'll be fine trust me."

"If you say trust me one more time."

Arthur was already walking toward the ship and Merlin unwilling followed. Merlin is completely terrified. "Arthur if we get caught I don't know you."

They climb aboard the ship the deck is completely isolated all of the crew are either below deck or have yet to board. They needed to find a place to hide and quick. But where glancing around the spot a pile of assorted crates and barrels some of the containers look large enough to hide in.

"Quickly Merlin this way." Arthur heads over to the barrels and lifts the lid off two of the barrels both empty. "These are empty slip in and put the lid back on top. Remember to stay quiet." Merlin reluctantly climbs inside his barrel; Arthur is about to crouch down inside his barrel when he sees Merlin's face he's totally petrified.

Hoping to offer some words of comfort. "Merlin we're going to be alright trust me."

Merlin laughs a little. "I don't trust you Arthur this is an awful plan. But I told you I'm with you and I am." Arthur smiles over at his cousin so glad that he came along with him. "Unless we get caught then I'll deny I ever knew you."

Arthur laughs as the replace the lids to both of their barrels. They wait patiently for about an hour and then hear the sounds of the crew moving around. They hear the gruff orders to lift the anchors and hoist the main sails presumably from the captain of the ship. _"He sounds like a big dude." Arthur thinks I hope we can sneak off the ship with meeting him face to face."_

Movement next to the barrel Arthur is in causes him to tense up nervously. A moment later the lid of the barrel is removed and a large hand unceremoniously yanks him from his hiding place within the barrel. Arthur blinks at the sun shining bright in his eyes and see Merlin eyes wide with panic, being held by a tall man with curly hair. Arthur turns to see the same large man they followed earlier was holding a firm grip on his arms. As if on some unspoken cue both Arthur and Merlin were thrown to the ground.

"Well what do we have here? Thieves, murders or stowaways? You too must be very simple indeed or perhaps you would like a quick death." Says the same deep gruff voice Arthur heard earlier. "Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing on my ship?

A figure appears from behind Arthur and Merlin. They turn their heads to see the speaker. The captain is of a medium to heavy set build dressed in a fine navy colored velvet coat with black trousers and tall black boots. His hands are covered by black leather gloves and his face is covered in a black embroidered mask and his neck is covered by a thick scarf. He is wearing a black hat trimmed with navy detailing accented with a navy colored feather. His hand is resting on a long sharp board sword at his side.

"Don't even think about lying, my men alerted me that they were followed so we set a trap to let you board. Why do you think it was so easy to gain access to this ship? NOW tell me who are you and what are you doing here?" The masked captain asks again. "SPEAK!"

Merlin opens his mouth to answer but fear grips the words right in his throat. Arthur looks around at the Captain and at the crew. "We are not thieves or murders. We only seek passage and transportation we desperately need to speak with Helios Blackwater. We can pay our way we have money."

The Masked Captain is silent for a while. "You think me a fool boy. You snuck on my ship so you can speak to Blackwater? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you must be lying, kill them." The Captain orders.

The men grab Arthur and Merlin and push them along the deck. For the first time Arthur realizes that they are in the middle of the ocean. There is no land in sight how exactly where they going to get rid of them?

Arthur questions are answered as the Captains' men push him and Merlin toward a plank. Arthur is pushed ahead first as the large man unsheathed his sword giving Arthur a slight prick in the back.

"Please listen what I say is true. All we wanted is to speak with Blackwater nothing more. Wait listen I am Arthur Pendragon, son of Admiral Uther Pendragon we're just looking for answers."

"WAIT. "The Captain yells his deep voice booming over the ship commanding everyone to silence. "Did you say Pendragon?"

Arthur relaxes a little. "Yes I am Uther Pendragon's son, Arthur."

"Let them down." The Captain orders and Arthur and Merlin both breathe a sigh of relief as they are guided away from the plank.

"I almost made a terrible mistake young Pendragon. My men would have killed you on my command." The Captain pulls a revolver from his coat and points it straight at Arthur.

"When I should do the honor of killing you myself. Uther Pendragon murdered my father, The Great Pirate Tom Leodegrance in cold blood. I may never get the chance to kill Uther but at least I can die happy knowing that one Pendragon was slain by my hands. What do you think seems a pretty fair trade your father killed mine so, I think its only fair that I Captain Elyan Leodegrance kill the son of the bastard who murdered my father."

Arthur gasps terror gripping him like never before as he stares at the barrel of the Captain's gun. Merlin steps carefully beside his cousin in an attempt to bargain with the Captain.

"Please don't kill him Captain Leodegrance."

"And who are you? The Captain asks.

"I'm Merlin sir."

"Are you a Pendragon too?"

"Oh no I'm definitely not a Pendragon, I hardly know him."

Arthur's eyebrows arch high into his head almost. "What!"

"Well if you hardly know him why does it matter if I kill him or not?" The Captain questions.

Merlin sighs and looks at the masked captain. "Okay fine, he's my cousin please don't kill him I give you anything just name it."

The Captain still has the barrel of his gun aimed at Arthur. "Can you get me inside the Pendragon Vaults?"

Arthur speaks up again. "We don't have any vaults at Pendragon Estates."

"Yes I can get you inside." Merlin answers Arthur gives Merlin look disbelief.

"What are you talking about vaults we don't -" Arthur begins.

"Let me handle this, there are vaults below the manor Arthur. You were not meant to know of them until your 25th birthday. Uther promised to tell you-" Merlin is interrupted by the Captain.

"So can you get me inside or not? Because your life depends on it."

Merlin clears his throat I'll tell you everything you need to know including draw you a blueprint of the property on one condition." Merlin says.

The Captain laughs in a haughty voice." Do you really think that you are in a position to bargain with me on my own ship?"

Merlin thinks for a second. "Actually I do because you cannot gain access to the vaults with me."

"True." The Captain unwillingly admits. "But I don't see any reason to keep Pendragon alive."

"You kill Arthur and you will never access the vaults because he has the key." Merlin counters.

Arthur almost spoke again but a knowing look from Merlin told him he not to.

"I could just kill him and take the key anyway." The Masked Captain threatens.

"You could do that but I doubt you could find the key, then you will never get into those vaults. You want inside the vaults then here is my deal. You take me and Arthur along with you and let Arthur speak with Blackwater safely and I will give you everything you need to so you can get inside. Deal."

The Captain considers Merlin offer for a moment then he grudgingly complies he lowers his gun and stores it back inside his blazer. "Damn, it that sounds fair enough." The Captain shakes hands with Merlin.

"Merlin come, to my office we have business to discuss." Merlin follows behind the Captain and they head towards the Captain's quarters above deck.

"What about me, can I come?" Arthur asks the Captain stops walking and turns to face Arthur.

"Can you provide any help with me getting into the vaults?"

"Um no."

"Do you even know where the vaults are located?"

"Uh no. I didn't even know we had vaults."

"Well I think the answer to your question is no. Because I have no need for a useless Pendragon getting in my way. Although I do not tolerate a stowaway on my ship you will need to earn your stay onboard my ship. Gwaine!" The Captain yells and the dark-haired man with wavy hair, Arthur followed earlier walks up to the Captain.

"Take the boy, um Pendragon and give him a position on our crew."

"As what Captain Leodegrance?' Gwaine replies.

"Pendragon can be our new CB." The Captain remarks and walks away bidding Merlin to follow him.

"What's a CB?" Arthur asks the grinning man known as Gwaine.

"It stands for cabin boy. Come on Pendragon I'll show you around." Gwaine claps Arthur on the back to follow him. "Since you're a part of the crew now I guess I should show you around the ship." They step to the highest deck of the vessel. "Welcome aboard the Vengeful Wench."

_**Thank you for reading chapter four of The Vengeful Wench: The Bad Idea. I hope you enjoyed it ha ha Arthur's a cabin boy yeah it was just too funny in my head I had to write it. As always you know I love to read your reviews let me know what you think thumbs up, smiley face, good job or a virtual high-five I love to read them all. Next chapter will be posted next week!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Vengeful Wench

**_Chapter 5: The Vengeful Wench_**

As the wind began to blow the linen colored main sails of the Vengeful Wench filled with air as the ship glides swiftly and gracefully along the ocean. The Vengeful Wench is a squared-rigged, three-masted warship that it armed with eighteen carronades and two long guns. Watching this ship land in any port would be intimidating on its sheer size alone over eighty feet long and forty feet wide, but add-on top of that the foreboding black flag of the Jolly Roger flying high and proud on the topmost mast and you'd be crazy not to shake in your boots at the sight of the ship.

Gwaine the first mate of the ship was showing Arthur his way around the deck. As they approached the helm of the ship Gwaine introduced Arthur to Leon the ship's helmsman. Leon smiled and greeted Arthur with a friendly nod and Arthur smiled back. Movement was heard high above their heads in the crow's nest and Gwaine took this time to let Daegal the ship lookout say hello to their newest crewmate. Arthur had a strange thought that he would perhaps love to climb to the top just to see the view but he didn't want to push his luck asking to climb up could be seen as him requesting special treatment.

The sound of metal pounding and clanking against metal became louder when Gwaine and Arthur approached the ship's blacksmith Percival the large fellow with the shaved head who looked very menacing. Until he looked up from his work and gave Arthur the warmest smile he had ever seen. Arthur greeted Percival and was surprised when this enormous man put down his tools and shook his hand. _Wow I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover._ Arthur thought.

Gwaine turned Arthur around by his shoulders to face the direction of three women all standing around a large desk conversing quietly, on the highest deck of the ship. The older woman who was giving the orders had her long red hair pinned back behind her head as she was issuing commands to the two younger women, a dark-haired woman and a blond-haired young woman.

"Yo Annis." Gwaine called loudly the red-haired woman called Annis raised her head in annoyance at Gwaine and he just dragged Arthur over to meet them anyway.

"Arthur this is Annis the ship's quartermaster she keep's everything in tip-top shape, but she's also a shameless hussy so be warned." He nudges Arthur in the stomach as he grins and laughs like and idiot. Arthur is unsure how to react to the insult that Gwaine has charged this woman with never has he heard a gentleman speak to a woman in such a vile way. He is also unnerved by the tension he feels as they await her response.

"Takes on to know one." She replies a sassy smile on her face.

Arthur's mouth drops and hits the deck as they all bust out laughing at each other and most likely his response as well. The dark-haired woman introduces herself as Freya the ship's navigator and the blond woman calls herself Elana she works as the ship's merchant.

After Arthur and Gwaine have toured the entire top deck they head below deck to the berthing deck where the crew sleeping quarters are located along with some small offices, storage room and medium-sized kitchen. Gwaine points out that the men and women have separate sleeping cabins as he opens the door to the women cabins he is struck in the face with a book.

"Don't you ever knock dumb ass." An irritated female voice states from the other side of the door. "And I need my book back." The door opens and reveals a woman with raven black hair in one long braid, behind her head she at first looks angry then surprised at the visitor at the door.

Gwaine is rubbing his head as a red mark appears right in the middle of his forehead as he picks up the hardcover book. "Damn Mithian that really hurt, I would think you should be kinder to the only family you have."

"Then maybe you should learn how to knock brother." She retorts quickly.

_Ahh brother and sister. Arthur thinks laughing to himself as Gwaine and his sister continue to argue about absolutely nothing at all. It's funny that they both remind him of how he and Morgana tease and argue with each other all the time._ At this moment Arthur begins to slightly miss his annoying older sister and he wonders what she might be up to this very minute.

The siblings stop arguing for a minute and Gwaine is finally able to introduce his little sister Mithian as the ship's scholar. Mithian says hello to Arthur politely and then sends them on their way abruptly as she has research to conduct.

They enter the men sleeping quarters and they find the ship's carpenter Lancelot asleep along with several other crewmates. They quietly exit the sleeping chambers so as not to disturb the other members who have to stay alert during the night watch.

The next stop on their tour is the infirmary luckily there are no patients in need of medical care so the cabin is empty all except for one person who is so involved in his reading that he doesn't even look up when the door opens. The silver-haired man is reading a very larger novel with reading glasses hanging on his nose.

Gwaine clears his throat. "Doctor Gaius we have a new addition to our crew Captain wants you to meet him." Gaius sets down his book and carefully marks his page before closing the book completely.

"Nice to meet you sir." Arthur says respectfully extending his hand out to the ship's doctor. I'm Arthur.

"Nice to meet you Arthur. I hope-

"Pendragon." Gwaine adds with a delightfully wicked smile.

Gaius falters slightly but he regains his composure quickly as the looks around the room nervous and he lowers his voice to a whisper. "Does Captain Elyan know yet?

Gwiane cannot contain the loud laughter that escapes his lips as he covers his mouth laughing even harder in the doctor's confusion.

"What in the world is so funny? You know how the Captain feels about Pendragons. Gwaine I swear if you have tricked this poor boy onto this ship so help me I'll-

Arthur speaks up to diffuse the situation. "Actually I snuck onboard, well me and my cousin but, Captain Leodegrance knows that we're here and he knows who we are. He is going to allow us to stay on board for a while."

"Really is that so?" Gaius is completely shocked by this news. "Okay well welcome aboard Arthur. Now if you will excuse me I have an experiment that I need to tend to."

They leave the infirmary and stop a short distance away from a large black door were hushed voices can be heard in a lively discussion. Neither Gwaine nor Arthur can make out what is being said by the speakers.

"That is the Captain's cabins his sleeping quarters and his office area it connects to the cabin's quarters above deck. I don't think it will be necessary to give you a tour of those rooms."

Arthur breathes a sigh of relief. "No thanks Captain Leodegrance hates me enough already. I promise that I will never do anything to get on his bad side"

"He already hates you how worse can it get? Gwaine asks.

"I don't know but I sure as hell don't won't to find out."

Gwaine laughs again telling Arthur to follow him they reemerge on the top deck and Gwaine explains how the ship works and about the curfew that applies to all crew members. Every night at exactly 11:30pm all members of the crew are to be below deck with the anchors dropped a good ten minutes before curfew. About an hour later Merlin returns from Captain Quarters and they both fill each other in on what happened. The next few days aboard the ship are busy Arthur has never worked so hard in his life but he never complains about the work load given to him.

That night in the men's sleeping quarter's Arthur asks Gwaine a question that's been on his mind for the longest time. Arthur turns over on his cot and looks over at Gwaine sleeping soundly.

"Hey Gwaine you sleep?" He asks.

"Yes." Gwaine replies sleepily. "What is it Arthur?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew why Captain Leodegrance always wears a mask?"

At the voicing of his question Arthur hears several crew members getting up from sleep to get in on the conversation. Apparently Arthur is not the only one intrigued by the Captains ever-changing masks.

Gwaine sits up and yanks the covers off and stands about to tell Arthur off for waking him about such an idiotic question when he sees the entire cabin of men awake and sitting too wanting to know the answer to Arthur's question.

"Well I can't say for sure honestly I've known the Captain for almost two years and there has never been a day that I have seen him without that mask. Everybody knows that Captain Elyan Leodegrance's reputation precedes him so I have been aware of the Masked Captain as they tend to call him, years before I actually met him personally."

Gwaine cleared his throat I can only go on the rumors I've heard. Well I heard a story once that the Captain used to be an Admiral in the service and somehow he was discharged dishonorably or he just refused to obey orders so he started breaking the law instead and he uses the mask to keep his identity safe, that's why he wears the mask."

Daegal speaks up to discuss the group. "Well I heard that the Captain was born with some horrible birth defect that is mighty unsightly to see so he covers it up with the mask."

"No I don't think that's what happened." Chirps in Lancelot. "I heard the Captain got caught in a burning building and barely escapes with his life leaving most of his body burned and scarred forever."

"I heard it was a shark attack."

"No I'm sure I heard mention he took a cannon ball right to the face and it melted all his skin off." The men stayed up talking about the Captain's mask but got nowhere in finding out the truth about why he always keep his face covered Arthur decided it was best to drop the discussion.

Merlin reveals that The Vengeful Wench should arrive at Helios Blackwater estate in about in Spain in about two weeks. Merlin was told that he would be working closely with the ship's navigator Freya to find the quickest route from Blackwater's estate back to Pendragon Manor. _Lucky Merlin._ Arthur thought to himself a little bitter that the Captain hated him so and over the two few weeks Captain Elyan Leodegrance would definitely show Arthur how much he despised the Pendragons.

As the cabin boy the lowest and least important place on the ship it was Arthur's job to basically aid and serve any of the other crewmates if they needed him. But mostly Arthur spent his days swabbing the deck and polishing the cannon balls for hours only to have the Captain make him start all over again claim they weren't shiny enough. They were bloody cannon balls for fuck's sake how shiny did they need to be.

But Arthur was determined to endure any mistreatment that the Captain threw his wasn't all bad though he had certainly made some friends aboard the ship and Gwaine and Gaius tried to look out for Arthur the best way they could.

Gwaine walked over to stand beside the Captain one lazy afternoon. "Uh Captain May I speak with you about something?" He asked a little uncertain.

"What is it Gwaine?" The Captain replied in a deep gruff voice.

"Well it just seems that maybe you are giving Arthur a hell of a work load and well I was wondering if maybe-"

"Oh you think I should lighten up on Pendragon?" The Captain asks his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Gwaine when I won't or need your opinion I will ask you since I have done no such thing. Mind your own goddamn business." He snaps.

They only had about a week left in their journey to Blackwater Spanish Manor and the Captain was still being increasingly difficult on Arthur he would never address him directly but the Captain's hate was so obvious to everyone that Annis recommended that Gaius who had known the Captain long should speak to him.

Gaius knocks on the Captain's office and asks for permission to speak freely. The Captain grants his request and listens patiently while Gaius goes on and on about the treatment of Arthur Pendragon. About how he's such a good lad and nothing like his father but the Captain refused to hear any of it.

"Gaius we reach Blackwater tomorrow morning, Pendragon will be that much closer to staying out of my hair for good. Don't forget that Pendragon is still his father's son, I want to get in that vault and be rid of both him and Merlin as soon as possible. I don't want to hear another lecture or suggestion from you or Annis or anyone else about how I run my ship is that understood?"

Gaius nods his head he has known this child for such a long time and is quite accustomed to extreme levels of pig-headed stubbornness. "Okay Captain I'll just leave you to it then. If you ever want to talk about you know where to find me." Gaius says as he leaves the Captain's cabin.

**Blackwater Manor**

While the rest of the crew stocked up on supplies at the local port and markets. Captain Leodegrance asked Percival, Leon and Gwaine to go with him Arthur and Merlin to meet up with Blackwater. Arthur and Merlin followed closely behind the Captain as Gwaine, Leon and Percival carried the supplies.

The Captain approaches the door to the grand mansion and he is greeted by the housekeeper. The Captain informs the maid that Blackwater is expecting them and they are ushered inside. The Captain tells his men to take Blackwater's packages into a room to their right and they comply leaving Arthur and Merlin alone with the Captain. The Captain instructs Arthur and Merlin to wait outside the door so he can speak to Blackwater privately the Captain enters Blackwater room as they wait out in the hall.

Merlin is staring anxiously at Arthur. "So cousin this is it huh? How do you feel are you nervous. I know I'm nervous. All those weeks searching for answers and we are here getting ready to talk to Helios Blackwater."

Arthur is completely silent there are so many questions rolling over in his head so many things he wants to know and ask. He tries to settle his mind but he really doesn't know where to begin. Before he can compose himself the Captain's gruff voice shakes him out of his thoughts.

"Pendragon, Blackwater will see you alone." Merlin stops following Arthur and stands against the wall.

Arthur continues to Blackwater's room alone as the Captain steps out the door he closes it behind him giving Arthur and Blackwater some privacy. Arthur doesn't know what he expected to find when he walked into the large room but it was certainly not this.

Helios Blackwater is lying in bed the covers pulled up tight under his neck and he looks very ill. Arthur takes a few steps closer to Blackwater so that he can see him better. He clears his throat and the sickly looking Blackwater gazes at him.

"I am Arthur son of Uther Pendragon. I'm not really sure what questions I should ask you. Um I found a scrap of parchment with your name on it written by my Uncle Aggravaine in my mother's empty tomb. Is there anything you can tell me about why my mother's body is not in our family's mausoleum and why my uncle thinks she is still alive?

"Because she is alive Arthur. Your mother lives, I was there all those years ago when your father faked his wife's death. He locked your mother in a crate and sold her like a piece of merchandise. So many wrongs were committed that night the your own father sold your mother and murdered of Thomas Leodegrance. Though I did not know what was going on until later when your Uncle Aggravaine contacted me. Uther Pendragon is a ruthless bastard who will kill or dispose of anybody who gets in his way his friends hell even his own wife. "

Arthur feels as though all the air has been knocked out his body at Blackwater's words. Could he be telling the truth? He didn't even know this man how could he be sure he wasn't lying?

"I can tell by the look on your face that you don't believe me." He points to a large desk in the corner of the room. "If you look on that desk you will find a letter addressed to you from your uncle."

Arthur walks over to the desk and finds the letter with his name on it written in his uncle's handwriting with his uncle customized seal on the back of the letter, ensuring that this letter was not a forgery and that, no one would tamper with its contents. Arthur removes the envelope and reads the letter from his uncle.

_Dear Arthur, if you are reading this letter then you have tracked down Helios Blackwater. I hope the information he has given you has not shaken you too much but yes your mother my dear sweet sister Igraine is alive. I have located your mother I had to buy her to freedom from that awful slave-owner. She was dehydrated and malnourished but in a few weeks she will be well enough to visit you. She asks about you all the time Arthur she can't wait to meet you._

_ According to your mother about 20 years ago your father committed heinous crimes against the kingdom. Crimes so awful if he had been found out he would have been put to death for treason. Your mother discovered your father's treacherous plans and letters to enemies that would betray vital military secrets. _

_Shortly after you were born your mother wandered down to his study and discovered plans Uther had to show military and kingdom information to several of the country's enemies. Igraine was prepared to expose him but caught her in his study, when she questioned him about the information she found he tried to convince her that it wasn't what it looked like. He suggested that she return to bed and the last thing she remembers was Uther bringing her a cup of tea. She believes Uther destroyed all the evidence, drugging her and then had her to a rich Spanish slave-owner and faked her death. _

_Your father will stop at nothing to rid himself of those who get in his way like Helios and the owner of the ship he used all those years ago to smuggle your mother out of the country. A Captain named Thomas Leodegrance was found shot to death and his ship was never recovered. I have no doubt that your father was behind this innocent's man murder.I will send word when you can come and visit please do not tell your father._

Arthur folds the letter up and places it shakily inside his coat pocket. "If I may ask why didn't my father kill you all those years ago like he killed Thomas Leodegrance?"

A grin tugs at Blackwater's mouth before he answers." It's simple really my place in the Spanish government kept me safe from Uther for a while. He could not just shoot a Spanish diplomat in cold blood he had to be stealthier in attempt to finish me off. So Uther had me poisoned, there is no cure or remedy I am to die a slow and painful death there is nothing that can be done."

Everything he had ever believed about his life about his family was a complete lie. Uther Pendragon his father had really done all of those things people had said. Arthur stood there Blackwater's room completely still he didn't know what to do or say no wonder the Captain hated him look at who his father is.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me I -"

"There is nothing left to say Arthur I am just glad I could shed some light on this situation. Goodbye Arthur."

"Bye and thank you." Arthur walks to the door and leaves Blackwater in the room alone. As he steps out into the corridor he sees Merlin waiting for him, Arthur confides all that he has learned to his cousin including showing him the letter from his Uncle. The captain is nowhere to be found maybe they have headed back to the ship already. The exit Blackwater manor and see the Captain and his men heading towards the docks to board the ship. They follow the Captain and board the ship in silence.

The Captain watches their strange behavior as they board the ship. "I hope you found out what you were looking for?"

"Yes Captain I did. Um I was wondering if I could speak to you in private."

"Okay Pendragon come to my office."

Arthur follows the Captain to his office and the Captain gestures for Arthur to sit down. The Captain closes the door behind them and takes a seat at his massive oak desk. _What does he want? Wonders the Captain quietly. I swear if Pendragon is going to start crying about his work load. A little hard work never hurt anybody. Shit I bet Pendragon has never even worked a day in his life. So what if I gave him a little more work than normal he didn't die. Okay here we go._

Arthur is looking down at the floor trying to fix his words to say what he needs to tell the Captain. "I just wanted to say-" He starts the sentence then he falters.

The Captain is losing patience but he refrains from yelling or getting angry at him.

"Captain I'm sorry." He finally blurts out.

The Captain's wide almond colored eyes almost pop out of their sockets. He certainly did not see this coming.

"I'm sorry that Uther killed your father, Uther is every bit of the monster that you say he is and I know that now. Uther Pendragon is a heartless bastard who will get rid of anybody who posed a threat to him including your father and my mother, his wife. And I also know why you hate me so, you believe me to be just like Uther well the only thing I share with that man is the blood in my veins and my namesake and I promise neither of those things make me like him."

" I would like to prove myself to you Captain to make amends for my father's sins. I am truly sorry. But most of all I am sorry because that's all I can give is you is an apology, but that will never be good enough. Sorry won't bring your father back, sorry won't take away the hurt my father caused. I understand what it feels like to have someone dear to you ripped out of your life. Uther ruined both of our lives he stole my mother away from me and stole your father away from your family. I am so deeply sorry for all the heart ache caused by Uther." Arthur coughs trying to clear overwhelming sense of sadness and hurt of how malicious and evil his father is.

Arthur finishes his speech and he looks up at the Captain hopefully. The Captain has turned away from Arthur and is staring at a painting on the wall.

"Is that all Pendragon? He asks in a gruff voice.

"Yes Captain that is all."

"Then you may go and close the door behind you."

Arthur got up from his chair and leaves the Captain's quarters, he actually doesn't think his words will ever change how much the Captain hates him but felt he had to get this off his chest. In his hurry to leave the Captain's office Arthur fails the notice the pools of unshed tears gathering in the Captain's almond eyes.

_Perhaps I have misjudged Pendragon. The Captain thinks. Maybe everyone deserves a chance to prove who they are based on their actions not who or where they have come from._

**Thanks for reading the Vengeful Wench chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. I know The Masked Captain seems kinda cruel but don't be too harsh everything is not as it seems. Woooooo mysterious! Please leave a review you know I luvs reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful Stranger

_**Chapter 6: Beautiful Stranger**_

**So okay you guys here it is the moment you have waited for your entire life (ok maybe a bit dramatic, but you know you loves it) the romance! OH YEAH! This chapter is inspired by Madonna's Beautiful Stranger I love that song! Enjoy!**

True to his word Arthur decided that he would do everything and anything in his power to make sure he was nothing like Uther. He'd even chosen a motto to remind himself WWUD, what wouldn't Uther do. He would be the complete opposite of everything that Uther embodied. As he was considering what he should do first he saw Lancelot and Leon struggling to carry a massive set of crates below deck. Although he already had a tremendous load of work to do he decided to help them they were both very appreciative to have an extra set of helping hands.

Throughout the day Arthur offered to lend a hand to anyone who wanted or needed his help. While he was assisting Annis he felt like someone was watching him but he wasn't sure who. He slowly turned around to find the Captain staring at him with a curious look in his eyes he made no remarks he just nodded his head and proceeded about his business.

That night Arthur lay restless in his cot as sleep evaded him. Images of his mother frail, weak and helpless clouded his every thought. _How could my father be so cruel to his own wife? To sell her as servant no more than a mere piece of property? What would possess a man to be so horrible to the woman he loves?_

He looked around the cabin all the other crew members seemed to have no trouble sleeping and some snoring loudly but peaceful. Arthur envied them he wished for sleep to come so easily but he couldn't even relax let alone sleep in his condition he needed some fresh air. He carefully slipped on his boots quietly as not to wake anyone else. Arthur was well aware of the Captain's strict curfew that restricted all crewmates below deck at a certain time but he just need to clear his head for a moment.

He stealthy exited the cabin and crept slowly above deck. A warm soothing breeze greeted him as he stretched his arms wide and inhaled the salty air of the sea. It was a lovely sight to behold as the ocean churned slightly all around the ship. He gazed up into the night sky at all the countless number of shimmering stars. The crow's nest once again caught his eye at it had his very first day aboard the ship. He smiled to himself as he walked over to the rope ladder that lead to the top some thirty feet in the air.

"Well I guess it's now or never." He said with a grin as he began the long climb to the top. He finally reached the last rung on the ladder as he made himself comfy inside the crow's nest. If he thought the view from the ship was lovely it was spectacular from his elevated height at the top of the ship he could see nothing but dark water churning softly in every direction. And the stars seemed so close he felt he could almost touch the sky. The feeling of the wind on his face calm and soothed his spirits a little and he closed his eyes taking in this precious moment of serenity.

Movement below startled him out of his peaceful thoughts as he crouched down low in the crow's nest. _Oh shit if anyone finds me up here I'm a dead man. Who could that be out at this hour? _He carefully raises his head and chances a glance at who could be walking around the deck at this time of night.

The sight he sees leaves him breathless. As he gazes down from the crow's nest he watches the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life walk across the deck. Her honey colored skin glows in the moonlight like an ethereal angel. Her dark lovely hair flows all the down to her hips in luscious curls. She is dressed in a simple pale blue tunic and dark brown trousers and boots. As the wind blows around her she looks like an enchanted fairy from one of those children stories.

He is tempted to call out to her when he sees her going into the door that leads to the Captain's cabin. She closes the door behind her never looking up or seeing Arthur at all. He sits very still moment thinking. _Who could she be? _He had never seen her on the ship before but he had never seen quite a few members of the crew. He and Merlin had been on this ship for about two and a half weeks and it was only yesterday that he meet the ship's cook Finna a lovely older woman who the kindest of natures. But this woman she was just incredible.

Arthur climbed down the long rope ladder to the top of the deck and began his descent below deck back to the crew cabins. As he quietly made his way back onto his cot his mind was overrun with images and thoughts of the beautiful stranger. _Who was this woman? Well she obviously had some sort of relationship with the Captain. Was she his wife or mistress? No dear god, the heavens couldn't be as cruel as to let him gaze upon such a divine beauty and never have her. She could be his sister or cousin? But it really did seem hopeless the Captain still hated him relentlessly and getting involved with whoever this woman was probably a bad idea. But something inside deep inside just felt right about her I have to just see her again._ These were the last thoughts that ran through Arthur's mind as he drifted fast asleep his dreams were consumed with the beautiful stranger.

The next morning as Arthur was taking a lunch break he confided in Merlin everything that happened last night.

"Are you insane? Arthur this is crazy breaking the strict curfew with a Captain that already hates you for a woman who clearly has some kind of relationship with him? What is wrong with you?" Merlin asks looking at Arthur as if he had completely lost his marbles.

"Merlin you don't understand this woman is amazing I can't even explain what she does to me. I just need to see her again I won't do anything crazy-

"Crazier you mean." Merlin interrupts with a grim expression.

"Well yeah I admit it is a little nutty but when you feel a connection with someone special you just know it. Like with you and Freya." Arthur says smiling at his cousin.

Merlin blushes a little at the mention of Freya's name. They have gotten very close during their time on the ship together." Just be careful Arthur, The Captain promised us safe passage from Blackwater's manor to Pendragon estates. That doesn't mean he won't kill you when he gets what he wants."

"I'll be fine Merlin no one else even comes out at that time of the night I just want to try to talk to her if I can."

**Later That Night**

Arthur waits for the entire cabin to go to sleep. Merlin gives him a knowing look of warning before he turns and snuggled underneath his covers and falls fast asleep. As carefully as before Arthur puts on his boots and leaves the cabin quietly he makes it to the top deck and he ascends the rope ladder back to his favorite spot on the ship the crow's nest.

He looks at his pocket watch the time is 1:20 in the morning it took a little longer for the other crew member to fall asleep. He hopes he hasn't missed her, maybe she has already been on deck tonight and he was too late. Just when he is about to give up hope the door to the Captain's quarters open with a creak. And out of the door steps the beautiful stranger tonight her hair his pulled into a long ponytail and her hair hang down her shoulder. She is dressed in black trousers and boots with a dark blue tunic tonight. Arthur watches her intently wondering what to say how to even start a conversation with this woman.

She is leaning against the deck running her dainty little hands along the railing. Then suddenly she jumps up and stands on the deck railing she stretches her arms out wide in the moonlight. Arthur is shocked with panic is she going to jump overboard?

"WAIT NO PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" He yells from the crow's nest.

Startled and surprised at finding someone else on the top deck she tries to turn around but, she loses her balance slips and falls and hitting her head on the rail of the deck before slumping to the floor.

"Jesus Christ I've killed her." Arthur hurriedly climbs down the rope ladder jumping the last five feet in an attempt to reach the unconscious woman. She is even more lovely and perfect than he could have imagined as she lay knocked out on the deck of the silent ship. He sits and the floor beside her and gently tries to rouse her by carefully lifting her in his arms cradling her body close to his, gently he runs his fingertip over cheeks, touching her face. "You are so beautiful." He whispers softly before he can stop his self.

_Oh shit was that out loud. I really hope that wasn't out loud._

His fears are confirmed when she stirs. "Are you flirting with me?" She mumbles.

He blushes slightly embarrassed."Um, you took quite a fall. Are you okay?" He asks looking down at her as she begins to come to.

She tries to sit up and fails."Um oh shit my head. What happened?"

She opens her eyes and her long thick black eyelashes reveal the loveliest almond colored eyes Arthur has ever seen they seem familiar to him somehow. They gaze into each other eyes as both of their stomachs flutter with emotion. Her breath quickens as she realizes that he felt it too. _Is it just me or is he moving closer?_

Her warm eyes seem to glow in the pale moonlight as she smiles, then jumps up in shock to find herself in the arms of a strange man. Arthur releases his hold on her a little as she removes herself from his grasp. She sways slightly when she attempts to stand up and he is right at her side to catch her before she falls.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm a little unsteady but I can manage thank you." She removes herself from Arthur's grasp cautiously. "What are you doing out here I'm sure you are aware of the Captain's orders?"

"I uhh well sometimes I get a little seasick." He lies not wanting to tell her that he's been watching her. "You should probably get back before the Captain knows you're gone through right?

"What are you talking about?

"You know you and the Captain, I saw you go to his quarters the other night. I didn't know the Captain was married."

"I'm not married to the Captain he's my brother.

"Oh that explains it. When you came to and I saw your eyes I thought they looked familiar. You have the Captain's eyes.

"No my brother has my eyes. I was born first so their my eyes." She states matter of factly.

"Well I met your brother first I didn't even know you existed so you have your brother's eyes." He says with a smile.

"I'm the oldest I had these eyes before he was even born." She walks toward him and pokes him in the chest accenting her every word. "So. Like. I. Said. He. Has. My. Eyes.

"Yeah I'm not going to count that." He says with a cheeky grin, watching her get more and more ticked off.

"I'm going to bed."

"Wait you didn't tell me your name."

'I know. Goodnight."

"Come just tell me what your name is."

"Nope. Goodnight Arthur." She smiles teasing him she turns and walks away and puts her hand on the door of the Captain's cabin.

"If you don't tell me your name then I'll just have to ask your brother or everyone one else onboard this ship till I found out."

She turns around a challenge on her face. "You wouldn't."

"I would so tell me."

"My name is Guinevere." She finally relents.

He smiles triumphantly. _What a beautiful name._ "Now was that so hard Guinevere?"

Guinevere just rolls her eyes and heads for the door again.

"Can I see you again tomorrow night?" Arthur asks.

She turns to face him." Why?"

"Just to talk. I want to get to know you better."

"You want to get to know me better what are you like fifteen, sixteen years old?"

"I turned twenty a few months ago." He states defiantly. "Is it because of my age, because there can't be that much of a difference between us?"

"No it's not, it's just complicated okay."

"How is meeting me again such a big deal. I would really just like to get a chance to talk to you."

"I just don't think it's a good idea, Arthur."

"Just tell me that you didn't feel it too, the connection between us. Tell me you felt nothing and I won't bother you if that's what you want."

She remains silent for a while considering what Arthur said. Guinevere bites her lower lip a nervous habit she displays whenever she's deep in thought that unbeknownst to her is the sexiest thing Arthur has ever seen. Her lip biting is only making him want her more. She considers lying telling him she didn't feel anything at all but she would not only be lying to him she'd be lying to herself too.

Guinevere sighs quietly. "Okay I'll meet you here tomorrow night at 1:30."

His face lights up in the biggest brightest smile she has ever seen. Guinevere finds herself smiling at his eagerness it quite simply the most charming thing she has ever seen.

"Good night Arthur."

"Good night Guinevere." He calls in a low voice. As she walks to the door of the Captain's cabin, she turns to look at him before she walks inside to find him still grinning like an idiot. She shakes her head and smiles closing the door behind her.

Arthur smiles and continues smiling all the way to his cot below deck. He smiles as he gets under his covers and begins to drift off to sleep. He smiles as he dreams of him and Guinevere together, he smiles when he wonders what her laugh might sound like or what her supple lips would feel like to kiss.

The next day if his face hurts from constantly smiling he doesn't notice as he does whatever chores and tasks are required of him. He continues his path of not becoming Uther by helping and assisting with any ship work. Going above and beyond trying to prove his worth. The Captain is well, still the Captain nothing different in the way he treats him which is good news cause it means Guinevere didn't tell her brother about them. He looks forward to nighttime at his precious time with Guinevere. Merlin watches his cousin with amused interest.

"So I take it your evening went well." Merlin asks.

Arthur's smile widens even more if that were possible." Merlin I think I'm in love with the Captain's sister. She amazing, there was a moment when we were together and there was a connection, I'm sure she felt it too."

"And her brother the Captain doesn't know?"

"Well I think the fact that I'm still alive would suggest that she didn't tell him. I am truly grateful too." Arthur continues to tell Merlin about their night together as his excitement builds about seeing her again tonight.

Arthur checks his pocket watch as he paces back and forth on the top deck. It's almost 2:00am and he hasn't seen Guinevere yet. He hopes she hasn't changed her mind. He almost gives in to the thoughts that maybe she was just leading him on when the door to the Captain's cabin opens.

Guinevere steps out into the moonlight looking even lovelier than the last time Arthur saw her. Smiles at him shyly as she makes her way over to him. Tonight she is wearing a lovely lavender top that is more fitted to her figure than the other tunics she usually wears she has paired them with tall black boots and cream-colored trousers that grip her hips in a way that is very complimentary to her nice round ass. Her hair is loosely pulled back behind her head with a few stray curls slinking down her neck.

"I thought perhaps you weren't coming." He says a worried expression on his face.

"No I just couldn't decide what to wear." She smiles up at him shyly.

"You look amazing Guinevere. Wait you couldn't decide what to wear were you dressing up for me? Does that mean this is our first date?" He wiggles he eyebrows suggestively.

Her eyes go wide and she laughs at his silly flirting. "I didn't say that."

He laughs too. "You have a beautiful laugh. It's like music to my ears. Laugh again."

"What?" She laughs again. "There's nothing to laugh at."

"Oh there it is again I just want to hear you laugh. Tonight my mission is to make you laugh again."

"Okay Arthur." She smiles at him he looks expectantly at her waiting for her to laugh again. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know actually I just wanted to see you again. There is something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure what is it?"

"What in the world were you doing standing on the rail of the deck? I thought you were trying to jump over board."

She laughs again and he smiles loving the sound of her laugh. "It's quite silly really."

"Oh now I really want to know. What is it?"

"I'm afraid of heights. So I work on standing on different height levels so I can get over this stupid fear."

"You should climb the crow's nest. I've never been so high in my life but the view is beautiful."

"Oh no that's way too high. I could never climb that high."

"I could climb with you. If you'd like we could climb together, now if you want."

Her eyes grow wide with fear. "Uh no maybe later. I prefer to stay on the deck for now."

They walk around the top deck talking about anything that comes to mind. They walk over to where Percival's blacksmith bench is. A few swords have been left out. Arthur picks up a sword and spins it in his hand quickly turning the blade in his palm.

"You are skilled with a sword." Guinevere states impressed with his skill.

"I have been trained to handle a sword properly since I was four. I could show you a few moves."

"I'd like that Arthur." She takes seat far enough away from the length of his blade but close enough where she could see him closely.

"No Guinevere pick up a sword." He points indicating the other sword leaning against the bench.

"What you want to spar with me?"

"Well yes of course."

"Arthur I don't that's a good idea."

"If you're nervous don't be I'll go easy on you Guinevere."

"Okay if you insist." Guinevere stands and selects a sword and stand in front of Arthur. She opens her legs to a wide stance.

"Now the first thing you need to do is stand with your feet-" He turns face her and sees she is already in the correct stance with one of her eyebrows arched high.

He clears his throat. "Yea uh that's the correct stance."

She smiles at him warmly as they begin to duel. He starts with some slow movements and she blocks every one with great ease. So he speeds up increasing his attacks, she matches his speed blocking his every move with the skill of a great sword master.

Arthur moves back slightly flustered. "Wait you are quite handy with a sword yourself. You let me think that you were unskilled."

"Whatever you thought or assumed was of your own doing Arthur Pendragon." She says with a flirty smile.

"You tricky little minx." He laughs and a thought occurs to him making his smile grow wide. "Okay since you know your way around a sword let's make this interesting."

"How so?"

"Well how about a little wager if I win I get something from you. I want a kiss on the lips." He smiles devilishly.

"Well _when_ I win I get something from you." She remarks with sassy smile." I want a handshake."

"When you win? Somebody's awfully confident."

"Why yes I am. You ready Pendragon?"

"Let's do this."

They circle each other slowly swords drawn and pointing at each other. Their swords meet in the air with a loud clash. They spar duck and dodge each blow quickly turning and spinning past the blades of steel. Ducking and dodging the attacks from each other Guinevere's hair comes undone and her mocha colored curls cascade down her body.

Arthur's blade comes close to Guinevere as the sword grazes the sleeve of her arm, missing her flesh but, slicing a tear into the sleeve of her blouse.

"This was one of my favorite tops."

"Sorry about that."

She grins with a wicked smile as she stretches out and slices his tunic from top to bottom exposing his toned muscular chest and his rippled abdomen.

Her eyes roam over his body as she takes in his physique." Oh, not bad." She licks her licks seductively.

He grins in amazement at her boldness as his shirt hangs off his body in shreds. He takes what is left of his tunic off and tosses it aside. They continue sparing and he spins quickly positioning himself behind her their bodies collide. And he places his sword at her neck as he runs his hand down her slender waist and grips her ass.

"Not bad at all." He remarks huskily in her ear.

She can feel the beginnings of his arousal pressed against her backside and the heat from his bare chest is contagious. An aroused moan escapes her mouth before she can stop herself. She arches her back slightly and she can feel him as he sighs against her neck. Arching her back into him she can feel the him losing some of his grip on the sword. Quickly she pushes forcefully against him and spins quickly disarming him and catching his sword in the air.

She has both of the swords in her hands aimed at his throat. He gulps loudly with the look of surprise on his face.

"Do you surrender?" She asks breathlessly her bosom heaving up and down.

"I yield." He says glumly catching his own breath.

She returns the swords and sees Arthur pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I won far and square Arthur. I believe it's time I claim my prize." She extends her hand toward Arthur.

Arthur doesn't make a move to shake her hand. "I want a rematch." He says still pouting.

"Don't be such a sore loser." The way his lips look when his is pouting is cute and sexy at the same time the most adorable thing she has ever seen.

"Arthur are you going to give me my prize or not."

He finally walks over to her and extends his hand in defeat.

"I was thinking perhaps..." She grips his hand shaking it once. "A compromise."

She pulls his body close to her and places her full lips on his pouted ones. It takes him just a second to get over his stunned surprise. Then he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her body flush up against his to deepen the kiss. This was meant to be a sweet flirty kiss, _just a little peck she told herself_ ,but sparks begin to fly as he gently prods open her mouth with his tongue. She rubs her hands over his firm bare body stroking his broad shoulders gently. The stay lips locked, tongue tasting and bodies pressed together for a few moments before Guinevere breaks the kiss and surfaces for air. He gazes at her with such a look of passion that ignites a fire inside her.

"I should go it's getting late." She pulls away from him gently and reluctantly making her way back to the Captain's cabin.

"Goodnight Guinevere."

"Goodnight Arthur."

Arthur watches her go and stands there a moment reliving that amazing kiss with Guinevere. He picks up his shirt and goes below deck to the crew cabins dreaming of Guinevere throughout the night.

**Yeah so okay this sword fight wasn't really an original idea it's kinda inspired by The Mask of Zorro movie the scene where Zorro sword fights with Elena in the barn. I completely loved that scene just sexy hotness. I hope you enjoyed the Beautiful Stranger chapter. Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Captain's Savior

_**Chapter 7: Captain's Savior**_

The next morning Arthur is rummaging through their belongings. Picking up various items of clothing and making a complete mess of things. As socks, trousers and other articles of clothing fly all over the cabin Merlin become increasingly frustrated with Arthur.

"What are you looking for? You're making a complete mess."

"Hey I need another shirt where do you keep them?" Arthur asks his cousin.

"What happened to your shirt?" Merlin asks Arthur in the morning as they are getting dressed.

"I uh it got torn."

"Oh let me see it I can stitch your shirt really quick."

"No I think I can handle it."

"Arthur you couldn't sew to save your life just give me the top. I can handle a small tear just give me the shirt."

"Here" Arthur tosses his ruined shirt to Merlin.

"Bloody hell what did you do to this top. It's ripped to shreds I couldn't possibly fix this." Merlin stated wondering how his cousin ripped a shirt from top to bottom. "What have _you_ been up to?" He gives Arthur a knowing look.

Arthur smiles then shake his head. "Just give me another top please."

"The top are in the bottom of the bag. You know that it's going to take about four weeks to get to Pendragon estates. What are the two of you going to do when we get there?"

"I don't know Merlin but, I know that I am going to make every moment I have with Guinevere last as long as I can."

As Arthur is leaving the crew cabins he can hear Merlin mumbling something certainly negative about him. While the door is closing he can distinctly hear him say something about moonlight and madness. Followed by a yelp of pain as he pricks himself with a needle while trying to repair the ripped top.

While the crew are on the top deck completing their duties the Captain exits his cabins and calls for everyone's attention. He sends Dageal to gather all the ship's crewmates on the top deck once all the crew is on the top deck the Captain speaks to his crew.

"Alright listen up we have a drop to make in a few hours. We'll be landing in a port town to make a delivery. Now this particular client is rather shifty so I'll need Gwaine and Percival to come along while me make the drop. Make sure you are armed a pistol and a small dagger something you can easily hide. We don't want to appear hostile but we should be ready just in case."

"You got it Captain." Gwaine says.

"Yes sir Captain." Percival remarks.

Arthur and Merlin are engaged in a quiet conversation away from the other ship members.

"I'm going to ask to go along." Arthur states.

"What? Why would you want to do that the Captain just said it could be dangerous."

"I know that's exactly why I should go. Merlin this is my chance to prove myself. Trust me I can do this."

"Well nothing I say is going to convince you otherwise. You've already made up your mind about this haven't you?"

"Yep."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes. Oh just be careful."

"Yes mother."

"Shut up clotploe. Just don't get yourself killed." Merlin gives his cousin a playful shove.

Arthur clears his throat to speak. "Um Captain I'd like to volunteer maybe I could help carry some of the crates or something? I've finished all my work I just wondered if I could be any help I pretty handy in a fight if it comes to that."

The Captain turns to look at Arthur his eyes light up with curiosity. _What in the world would make Pendragon willingly put himself in harm's way? _The Captain watches Arthur quietly for a moment considering if he should let him tag along or not. Then he reflects on his last conversation with Arthur. _He just wants to prove himself, everyone deserves a chance._

"Alright Pendragon take this." The Captain hands him a small revolver. "Go talk to Percival will get you a dagger. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Thank you Captain I won't let you down I promise." Arthur adds as he walks over to talk with Percival.

Leon steers the Vengeful Wench and lands in port and the anchors are dropped. The Captain is the first to leave the ship with Gwaine, Arthur and Percival all following close behind carrying medium-sized crates. The Captain leads them towards the meet up place when he spots a wanted posted nailed to the wall of a pub. The posted has a fairly accurate drawing of him sketched with his mask and everything with the words :WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE FOR MURDER, RAPE, THIEFT AND ASSAULT. The reward amount was 700 gold coins dead and 1000 gold coins alive.

The Captain shows the poster to Gwaine, Percival and Arthur. "What! That's not right look at this!"

"Dayum Captain that's a lot of coin though." Gwaine adds with a mischievous grin.

"Fuck off Gwaine this is serious there are probably hundreds of these all over when only half of it is true."

"Half of it's true?" Arthur questions shocked.

"Yeah but not the bad parts. I mean I've nicked a few things and knocked a few heads around but rape and murder that's not me at all." Arthur's jaw drops in surprise and Percival and Gwaine laugh.

"Get real Pendragon I'm a pirate, not a saint, but I sure as hell ain't no fucking rapist or murder."

"We know you didn't Captain but somebody set you up, I've never seen a bounty so high in my life." Percival admits.

"Come on let's go." The Captain commands.

The Captain turns and walks to the back a brothel and knocks in a secret coded tune on the back door. An old toothless man cracks the door open slightly and asks what business did they have there.

"I'm here to see Cendred, tell him the Masked Captain is here he's expecting me."

"Hold on a minute." The old toothless man shuts the door. He returns seconds later holding the door open for them letting them inside.

As they enter the building they walk inside the dimly lit room they all squint trying to adjust their eyes from blazing sunshine to a room light with a few candles.

"Ah The Masked Captain so go to see you, well most of you anyway. We never have had the pleasure of meeting face to face have we? I would so love if you wouldn't wear that dreadful mask we could get better acquainted without it." Cendred says as he sits down in a chair facing his guests.

"I get the shit you ask for, you pay me the amount I want. I see no reason for us become better acquainted as you put it."

"Alright fair enough. Forgive me I have always been the curious type." Cendred says with a chuckle.

"Do you have my payment or not." The Captain asks his patience wearing thin.

"Of course I do. MORGUSESE!" He yells as a scantily clad blond-haired woman emerges from the back room. She is wearing a very short very tight emerald green dress that leaves very little to the imagination.

She sways over to Cendred and Gwaine's and Percival's eye's don't focus on anything else but her curvy figure. She stands in front of Cendred bending over slighty giving all the men a good view of her ass. Arthur turns away disgusted that she would be so whorish. _For god's sake she wasn't even wearing any undergarments. That's just nasty. _

"Morgause would you be a dear and tell the fellas to bring in the Captain's payment?"

"Sure." She walks away giving Cendred a peck on the cheek as she heads for the same door she enter through.

They wait only a few moments when twelve large men enter the room armed with an assortment of metal pipes, blades and swords and a few two by fours. They had been set up.

"What the fuck it this, Cendred we had a deal!" The Captain yells.

"Oh right our deal well I honestly had fully intended to hold on to our little agreement until I saw this." He pulls out a piece of paper and unfolds it turning it around so they can all see it. " See I could make so much more money if I turn you in."

"So you're gonna kill me?"

"Well that depends on you Masked Captain. How difficult do you want to make this?"

"I'm not going to prison."

"Alright have it your way." He turns to his men. "Take care of it. Kill the others but I would prefer the Captain alive if you can manage it." Cendred smiles at them as he calmly leaves the room.

As soon as Cendred closes the door behind him all his men attack. Fist and bodies go flying as Percival takes on six of Cendred's men all by himself. Gwaine is laughing as he knocks out one of his attackers with his fist taking his steel pipe ans bashing another attackers face in.

The Captain punches out a few attackers but he is on the hunt for Cendred. _That little fucking shit set me up. When I get my hands on him I'll kill him._

So consumed with his thoughts the Captain doesn't see the one of Cendred's men sneak up behind him with a sharp blade raised about his head preparing to strike the Captain down.

"Captain!" Arthur yells. But the Captain doesn't hear him or notice the danger lurking behind him.

Arthur sees the Captain but there isn't enough time to warn him. He aims at the Captain's hidden attacker and throws his dagger aiming right for his back. The dagger lands squarely in the attacker's back as crimson blood oozes from him mouth. He coughs once spitting out blood, getting the Captain's attention as he hears someone calling his name.

"CAPTAIN!" Arthur yells again.

"Pendragon?"

He turns to see the dagger protruding from his would be attacker's back as the man slumps to the ground. _Pendragon just fucking saved my life. I didn't even hear the bastard creeping up behind me. If not for Pendragon I'd be a goner for sure. Damn I guess he didn't let me down after all._

Gwaine and Percival are fighting and knocking out the last of Cendred's attackers. The Captain nods a thank you at Arthur as he continues his search for Cendred since his men have finished off the last of Cendred's henchmen.

It doesn't take long for the Captain to find Cendred as he is walking down the hallway he hears moans coming from one of the doors. The Captain opens the door and finds Cendred sitting in a chair with Morgause on her knees moving her mouth up and down on his member.

"Get rid of the girl Cendred we've got some unfinished business you and I."

Cendred pushes Morgause away like she is a piece of trash as he rights his trousers" Hand me my cup of tea and get the fuck outta here."

She climbs to her feet placing his tea cup gently in his hand and leaves the room obediently shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Okay Captain let's talk." Cendred says quietly sipping his tea. "I know that you really didn't do most of those things the wanted poster accused you of."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I did them."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm saying it was me it's been me the whole time the rapes the murders. Here check this out." Cendred stands up the Captain takes a few steps back unsure of what he has planned. Cendred goes to his wardrobe and pulls out a coat identical to the one the Captain is wear with a matching mask. "Do you see now? I'm the Masked Captain too." He laughs hysterically.

"You are seriously fucked up in the head." The Captain pulls out his pistol and aims at Cendred.

"Now you wouldn't want to shoot me not with all the armed officers in the building upstairs. Surely the sound of gunfire will get their attention. Don't be foolish put that gun away." Cendred says calmly walking to stand face to face with the Captain.

"This ends now Cendred. Whatever twisted ass game your playing I want no part of it."

"Oh what are you gonna do kill me?" He coughs. "You not the murder remember I am." He coughs again and clears his throat."Here's what going to happen I'm going to kill you and continue to use your clever mask disguise to keep myself safe from being discover then I'm-

The last words were cut off as he grips his throat tightly his face was turning red and it appeared that he was choking. He falls to the floor and his body began shaking violently as white foam sputtered out of his mouth.

"What the fuck?" The Captain asks watching Cendred dying on the floor before him.

The door opened behind him as Morguase stepped inside the room looking quite pleased with herself. "I'm glad to see the poison worked." She said smiling at the Captain.

"Damn I bet he didn't see that coming. But what reason would you have to kill Cendred?"

"Honestly he's a total ass I have wanted to get rid of him and away from here for years. I've watched him do terrible awful things for a long time, but the other day while he was out in the mask and all he came backing bragging about raping a little girl." He eyes well up with tears as she confesses. "A child not older than six years old I just couldn't- ."

"It's okay he's dead now he can't hurt anyone else again."

She wipes her eyes quickly laughing at herself. " I can't believe I got all emotional over this. I don't remember the last time I cried. I just never killed anyone before. Oh, before I forget here is your payment I was supposed to hang on to it until he turned you in but since he's dead it is rightfully yours." She says handing The Captain a bag of coins.

"Thank you for everything." The Captain says reaching into the bag and giving her a handful of golden coins. "That's for you. Think of it as a chance to start over."

"Really." She smiles as her eyes light up full of hope. "I'm going to pack my things I'm getting out of this hell hole right now!" She leaves the room hurrying down the hall in the opposite direction, The Captain closes the door behind him as he heads back down to hallway toward the exit.

He is greeted by Gwaine, Arthur and Percival in the hall in search of him.

"Oh we was just coming to find ya Captain." Says Gwaine smiling.

"Where is Cendred?" Arthur asks.

"He's dead."The Captain answers.

"How about Arthur though he did pretty good on his first run eh? I didn't know this fella was a fighter." Percival says shoving Arthur playfully.

"Yeah he did well. We're done here let's get on the ship and get the hell outta this port. I have no idea how many of those wanted posters are hanging around."

Back aboard the Vengeful Wench the Captain recalls their misadventure to the rest of the crew. The entire crew is surprised that Arthur saved the Captain's life given how much the Captain hated him. Some crewmates call Arthur an hero or the Captain's saviour he just brushes it off saying that he only did what anybody else would have done. After a few hours of talking with the crew the sun set and everyone began to descend below deck for the nightly curfew.

Arthur checked his pocket watch the time was 2:00am hopefully Guinevere would still want to meet tonight. After making sure that everyone in the cabin was asleep Arthur quietly snuck on his boots and tip toed up to the main deck.

Guinevere was leaning against the railing waiting for him tonight. She was a vision of loveliness as always her hair was pulled into a single braid that hangs delicately over her left shoulder. He just stands on the steps and watches her for a few moments before she turned around to see him staring at her like a love sick puppy.

"What are you doing?" She asks smiling at him.

"I was just watching the most beautiful woman in the world." He replies making her blush.

"I heard about what happened today."

"It was nothing, really the crew wants to paint me as a hero. I'm not, I just did what was right."

"Well to me you did more than that. Arthur if you hadn't been there I-"

He wraps his arms around her shoulder rubbing gently circles on her back. "It's okay I was there and everything turned out fine."

She wipes her eyes as they begin to water. "There must be some way I can repay you."

"There's is no payment necessary. I assure you."

"Really there isn't _anything_ that I could give you."

"No it's really quite alright."

"Oh okay I would love to show you how_ grateful_ I am. But if you can't think of any I'll let you mull it over for a while afterall we'll be sailing for four weeks straight untill we reach Pendragon Estates. Think about what I said I'll see you tomorrow."

She turns and heads for the Captain's cabins Arthur watches her walk away completely dumbfounded by her trying to pay him for saving her brother. _What in the world was that about? Wait a minute anything she could give me? Some way to repay me? She wants to show me how grateful she is? Oh my God!_

"Guinevere wait please."

He can hear her giggle on the other side of the door as she closes it behind her.

"Crap I really can be such an idiot sometimes." He scolds himself as he heads back down the stairs to the crew cabins. Oh he would think about it alright he'd be thinking about_ it_ all night long.


	8. Chapter 8: Alone with You

**_Chapter 8: Alone with You_**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS SMUTASTIC, SMUTSATIONAL, AND SMUTTERIFIC! CAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT AND WE ALL KNOW THAT WE CAN'T GET ENOUGH! PLUS IT'S ABOUT TIME I PUT THAT M RATING TO GOOD USE BESIDES BAD LANGUAGE. OH YEAH! ENJOY!**

**Four Weeks Later**

During the few weeks Arthur spent every moment he could with Guinevere even if he could only visit her at night. Every night they would have their special secret time together, he loved to watch her caramel skin glow under the soft moonlight. He confided to her the story of his mother and how his father had faked her death sending her away and selling her like a piece of property. He even showed her the letter from his Uncle Aggravaine. They talked for hours some nights before sneaking back to their cabins just a few hours before sunrise.

Guinevere brushes on of her stray curls behind her ear."So um Arthur, well you know the ship is landing in port tomorrow."

"Yeah I heard Gwaine and a few others are really excited about heading to the taverns. What did you have planned when we land?"

"I hadn't thought about it really. I know that everyone is going into town. But I think I want to skip this trip, once you've seen one port town you've seen them all."

"Oh, so that means you be staying aboard the ship then?" She nods her head slyly. "Well I cannot allow a lady to be left unaccompanied alone on a pirate ship, perhaps I should stay onboard as well. Keep you company if you'd like?"

"Perhaps." She smiles seductively.

"Wait, what about your brother?"

"Oh don't worry about him I'll take care it."

"Guinevere your brother hates me. I think I have a just cause to worry. Plus us seeing each other without his permission, if he ever found out" He exhales nervously. "I worry okay, I worry a lot."

" Listen I don't think he hates you. He's a Captain he not really that friendly to anyone."

Arthur considers her words for a moment thinking back he doesn't recall the Captain being to kind to anyone. Maybe he doesn't hate me. He thinks.

"Alright so how are we going to stay on the ship together without rousing suspicion?"

"Okay so here's what you do. When the ship lands go into town with everyone else and meet me back here about 10:00."

"And you're sure you can persuade your brother to leave you alone overnight."

"The Vengeful Wench is a safe and secure ship. I confident I can get rid of my brother for the night."

"Okay if you're certain about this, I'll meet you here on the top deck at 10:00."

Guinevere walks closer to Arthur and he instantly wraps his arms around her. "You worry too much. Everything will be fine." She plants a gentle kiss on his cheek and he pulls her body close to his hugging her tightly and burying his face in her mocha-colored curls.

"Until tomorrow night."

"Until tomorrow, goodnight Arthur." She pulls away from him and walks toward the Captain's door.

"Good night Guinevere sweet dreams."

**Docked for the Night**

That night when the Vengeful Wench docked in a port and the entire crew left the ship to enjoy the sights and sounds of the port city. During the four weeks they had been at sea, news had spread that at last the notorious Masked Captain had been found dead, in a brothel he apparently had been poisoned. The reward had been claimed by the madame of the brothel and all of the wanted posters throughout the kingdom had been taken down. Leaving the Captain and his crew free range to explore the town without the threat of imprisonment.

Merlin told Arthur that he and Freya would rent a room for the night at a local inn. Gaius had some ingredients and supplies he need to stock up on. But most of the crew was heading straight for the nearest tavern or pub with Gwaine in the lead. Many of the crew would rent rooms or stay overnight at the home of someone they knew. Either way Guinevere and Arthur had the entire ship to themselves tonight. The rest of the crew was expected to return to the ship in the morning shortly after the sun had risen.

At exactly 10:00pm Arthur made his way back to the Vengeful Wench where he found Guinevere waiting for him standing on the top deck of the ship near the helm. Her back was turned away from him as he crept aboard the ship. Tonight she was dressed in a lovely peach colored buttoned down blouse, that she paired with cream colored pants that fit her like a second skin. He stood there on the deck transfixed on her beauty the way the her skin glowed against the peach color top and the way her hair curled down her back. The sight of her left him almost speechless.

"Guinevere." He whispered hardly able to speak.

She turned to face him smiling. "Hello Arthur."

Her face lights up when sees him dressed in her favorite white linen tunic with the v neck tie opening. He never laces the top properly always leaving parts of his toned chest exposed. _Does he do that on purpose? I bet he does he's trying to tempt me._

While alone on the ship Guinevere confided in Arthur about her family and she recounted the story of how her father died and what she saw that night. Omitting the part about her shattering Uther's leg and crippling him for the rest of his life. She revealed the reason the Captain was so intent on accessing the Pendragon Vaults because it had been reported that their father's pendant was inside. She also told Arthur the stories her father used to tell her and Eylan about the pendant when they were children.

"It sounds like your brother would do anything for you." Arthur states quietly.

"Yeah he would." Guinevere looks out into the distance and her eyes began to water a little. As she thinks of her father Arthur places a hand on her shoulder and comforts her tenderly. She leans on his arms soaking in the love and affection he feels for her.

"You are so good to me Arthur. I feel like I could tell you anything."

"You can tell me anything I will always be here for you Guinevere."

"What about when we reach Pendragon estates?"

Arthur remains silent looking down at Guinevere. "I love you Guinevere more than I have ever loved another person in my whole life. I want to be with you. After we get your father's pendant I have no plans to return to Pendragon Estates I don't think I could ever forgive my father. What if I asked your brother if I could stay aboard the Vengeful Wench?"

"You would stay on this ship as a cabin boy for me?"

"I told you I love you Guinevere I want to be wherever you are."

"What about your families' wealth and lands you would give all of that up just to be with me?"

"Without you all of those things don't mean anything to me. I cannot truly be happy unless you are by my side."

Guinevere gasps as Arthur's words touch her heart. She has never had any one so openly declare their love for her she is speechless.

"Arthur I - I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you feel the same way."

"I care for you I do. I just don't want you to give up everything for me."

"We can do whatever you want stay here together or go away together. It's up to you."

"That's a lot to take in. Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks. "And this ship it's been my home for all these years. I just need time to think things through."

"Okay." He says a little hurt that she didn't say she loved him too. But he is also patient and understands that her situation is complicated.

They sit in silence for several long minutes. Then he jumps up suddenly standing up beside her. "Come here." She stands beside him letting him take her hand and lead her around the other side of the ship to the crow's nest. They both stand before the massive pole that extends several feet into the air.

"It's time to conquer your fear of heights." He says to her gently.

She steps back nervously and he rubs her hand to comfort her. "It's okay I'm here with you. I promise to never let you go. I will never let you fall. Do you trust me Guinevere?"

She looks up at the towering pillar of the crow's nest and a gulp as fears takes her voice.

"Guinevere don't even think about that I just need to know if you trust me."

She nods her head finally finding her voice to speak. "I trust you Arthur."

"Good now come closer to the rope ladder and don't worry I'm right behind you."

Together with Arthur right behind her they began the seemingly eternal trek up the rope ladder. The first few feet off the ground and Guinevere was doing quite well as they got farther up the rope ladder however it was a different story.

"Now Guinevere, whatever you do don't look down."

"Why shouldn't I look down?" She to look down at Arthur and the sight of how far up they have come together makes her knees go weak.

"Oh god this was crazy. I can't believe I let you talk me into this madness. I'm scared Arthur."

"Hey its okay I'm right here."

Her body begins to shake as she feels her nervousness taking control over her body, she feels like she is slipping and losing her grip on the rope. Arthur climbs up close behind her to reassure her.

"Guinevere look at me. I'm right here I won't let you fall and I will never leave you. You can do this it's just a little farther till we reach the top."

He wraps his arm around her body as his other hand supports their weights and the ladder. As she starts to climb again he puts both hands back on the ladder again climbing up slowly. She freezes once more and Arthur gently places his hand on her ass and gives her a tiny push and a little squeeze.

"Arthur." She laughs her mood lightening just a little.

"Hey I'm just here to help." He smiles up at her cheekily.

She starts climbing the rope ladder again and they finally reach the top of the crow's nets and they sit down happily on the floor.

"You did it Guinevere!"

She smiles a little breathless as she realizes she has never been so high before. "Yeah I did. Well we did it." She smiles at Arthur pulling him in close for a deep and passionate kiss.

As they pull away he takes her hand in his. "Are you ready to look now?"

"Okay I'll try."

Arthur stands up and helps Guinevere to stand as well together they look out over the ocean. Guinevere smiles excitement building she feels like screaming at the top of her lungs but she restrains herself.

"Thank you Arthur this is the nicest kindest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Oh it was my pleasure you just needed a gentle push in the right direction."

He wraps his arms around her waist and brings her in for a mind blowing kiss. They are so caught up in their passionate kissing that neither of them notices the dark storm clouds that roll in over the ship. The sky erupts with a massive bolt of lightning and then comes the thunder and in a matter of minutes they are both soaked through all of their clothes.

They attempt to make it to the deck without getter drenched but it's to no avail. They have to climb several feet back down laughing until they reach the floor of the deck. By the time they reach the deck they both soaked thoroughly and clothes and hair are plastered to their bodies. They continue laughing as they both rush under the overhang of the Captain's cabin the only shelter from the pouring rain.

With their bodies pressed closely together they continue to kiss and touch each other all over. Arthur has Guinevere pinned up against the door as he is showering hundreds kisses on her mouth, cheek, and down her neck matching the fierceness of the rain showering all around them.

"Um, Arthur." She moans lightly as she attempts to pull his shirt off his body.

"No wait." He grabs her wrist stopping her and a look of sheer confusion is clear on her face. "I need you to know-." He stops himself trying to gather his words.

"Arthur what's wrong? Oh." A sudden realization strikes her. "Have you ever done this before?" She asks wondering if that is the reason for his hesitation.

"No it's not that. I have once before on my sixteenth birthday. But it didn't mean anything to me. What about you?"

"I lost my virginity years ago a bad decision on my part it was just a foolish mistake."

"Anyone I know?" He asks his mind flaring with a twinge of jealously as he considers any of the men on this ship with his Guinevere.

"No of course not." She smiles recognizing his jealously finding it absolutely adorable. "My maidenhood was lost years before I stepped foot on the Vengeful Wench."

Visibly relieved Arthur smiles down at her. The rain continues to pour down all around them and the wind picks up causing their bodies to shiver they move closer together.

"After my first experience I promised I would only give myself to a man that I cared for."

"I feel the same way; I don't want us to just be sex. I love you, you mean so much more to me than just sex."

Her body shivers and her lips begin to tremble he's not sure if it's because of the wind or something more. She smiles touched again by his warm heart and loving nature. She pushes her body even closer to his and she can feel his cock firm and hard she grinds her hips on him just a little then she leans close and whispers in his ear.

"Then make love to me Arthur."

And with that he plunges his tongue deep into her mouth ravishing her as the stumble into the Captain's cabin. She locks the door behind them and leads him down the stairs into a door on the right side. Arthur looks at the other door cautiously leading to the another bedroom.

"Don't worry that bedroom is empty I promise." She says sensing his apprehension he visibly relaxes claiming her mouth once more.

Once in her bedroom their mouths never part as they peel off each other dripping wet clothes leaving piles of soggy clothing scattered around the room. She picks up a large towel to dry her hair, wrapping the towel around her head and twisting it a little to squeeze most of the moisture out. When at last they finally have each other completely naked they pull apart for a moment to take in each other's beauty.

She runs her hands over his chest taking in every contour of toned muscle working her hands down slowly to his abdomen. She takes her time gliding over the firm definitions of his chiseled torso letting her fingertips work slowly over each inch of his body until she grasps the rock hard source of heat that is his manhood. Eliciting a hiss of pleasure from his mouth. She takes his hand and leads him over to the bed where they lay down facing each other.

While she is discovering his body, he in turn also takes his time in the worship of her body. Grasping her arms he pins her hands above her head and rolls her on to the flat of her back. He starts with her full and luscious breasts rubbing her chocolate covered nipples until they are firm with excitement. He sweeps gentle kisses over her breasts conjuring moans of pleasure from her lips. He opens his mouth wide taking as much of her full breast into his mouth as he can fit. Suckling greedily like a man starved of thirst on her breasts alternating giving each of her glorious mounds an even amount of pleasure.

As he his mouth devours her breasts she moves her hands to run through his damp hair tugging and pulling making his scalp tingle with pleasure. He works his way farther down kissing the underside of her bosom drifting down slower down to her stomach make her belly flutter with butterflies. His fingertips trace a painfully slow path from her naval straight down to her pussy already wet with her arousal.

"Guinevere you're so wet already."

"That's what you do to me Arthur. God you make me so fucking wet."

He brings his face lower into her ebony curls inhaling her scent. "You smell so good. I want to taste you."

His tongue licks her clit and she gasps at the sensation. He continues his motions lapping his tongue up and down in slow deliberate licks making her body quake with desire. The sound he makes at her delight comes out like a cross between a moan and a growl. Increasing the excitement of both of their arousal sticking his tongue inside her pussy he grazes the wall of her vagina sending her over the edge. She begins to grind her hips against his face trying to give him as much of her cunt as she possibly can. She can feel her orgasm so very close and Arthur can feel it too.

"Oh god yes, shit that's so good. Fuck me with your tongue oh god yes."

Blowing hot air on her swollen clit he smiles licking up her sweetness as she comes. "You have a very dirty mouth Guinevere."

"Come on Arthur I need you now, please?"

"Wait I'm not done with you yet."

"Please just let me taste you then, I want your cock in my mouth."

They reposition their bodies so that they are lying facing each other Guinevere is laying upside down so she has access to Arthur. Now they are able to pleasure each other. She strokes his big hard dick and licks the head before licking her way down to the base of his shaft. Kissing and licking him from base to head his body is flushed with heat as she enhances his sensual pleasure by gently kneading his balls with her other hand. It only takes a few minutes of this incredible sensation before he shifts his body again and turns her to face him right side up.

"I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you Guinevere."

He slowly slides his hard cock into her folds dripping wet from her first orgasm. Her body pinned below him he begins with gradual strokes as she rubs her hands over his toned shoulders. She grinds her hips against him and opens her legs wide so he can plunge deeper into her pussy.

"Oh fuck that's it. Arthur yes. Oh god go deeper."

"Guinevere you feel so good."

He increases the force as he drives into her deeper keeping the same languid pace. Her body quivers with ecstasy as she rakes her nails down his back.

"That's it oh fuck that's it. You're hitting my spot. Shit. Don't stop Arthur. Oh fuck yeah. Harder."

He smiles as he willing obliges pumping into her more forcefully. She continues to grind her hips against him increasing her pace. He spreads her legs wide above his head and rest one of her legs on each of his shoulders.

"Fuck me Arthur faster."

"Guinevere you're so wet and tight."

With her legs spread wide over his shoulders every thrust is that much more intense. He pumps her faster and harder as she grinds her hips in a circular motion. Her rhythm is slightly off one the signs of her second orgasm. She continues to grind and rock her body against him though she feels herself coming undone. She doesn't want this feeling to end but she knows that she can't hold on any longer.

"Arthur I- Oh I can't - fuck I'm about to come."

"Me too I close so close. Come for me again Guinevere I want to feel you all over me."

"Oh yes Arthur I ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

Her body weakens as she comes crashing down back from her second orgasm soaking Arthur and the bed linens with the wetness of her orgasm. With four more ferocious thrusts inside her quivering body Arthur feels his body tense as he withdraws from her spilling his seed on his hand. He looks around and finds a small rag on a small table near the bed.

"Is it okay if I use this?"

Guinevere is still recovering from her multiple orgasms on the bed she mumbles a yes not even stirring to see what he is talking about. He cleans his self-off and lays and the bed spooning her body tightly and kissing her sweat cover shoulders.

"That was amazing." He kisses her body again.

"Shit that was fucking incredible Arthur."

"You have quite a colorful vocabulary Guinevere."

She turns her body to face him. "I've spent years on a pirate ship what do you expect."

"No I don't mind honestly. It's just unusual to find coarse language from such a beautiful woman. But you're no ordinary woman I knew you were special the first time I saw your face."

She leans in and kisses him deeply pulling him closer to her body, savoring the taste of herself on his lips. They lay together bodies heaving as they catch their breath moments later Arthur is hard as a rock and ready to go for round two as Guinevere climbs on top of him riding him to their second love making session rewarding both of them with a mind blowing orgasm. Spent and exhausted from their vigorous sexual excursions they keep their bodies close together not sure when they will have another moment like this.

"I love you my Guinevere."

"Arthur I -"

"It's okay if you're not ready to say it to me too."

"It's not that I don't care for you there is just so many things, so much I need to tell you."

"Hey it's no rush. I don't you to feel pressured to tell me you love me the fact that you care for me is enough. Wherever you ready okay."

He didn't say anything else he just held her body close to his pouring all of the love her had into her with his touch. He did wonder at times what secrets conflicted her so much that she wouldn't open herself to him all the way.

As she lay in his warm muscular arms she could feel the love he has for her is strong. She should have felt at peace and happy to be so loved and so cherished but she felt guilty about what she was hiding from him. She does love him with all her heart and she wants to tell him desperately. She sees the disappointment me in his eyes when he tells her how he feels and she doesn't say it back but, her life was so complicated right now and growing more and more complex with the truth of what she could never tell him. How can you love someone and purposely lie and deceive them?

**I had a lot of fun with this I hope you enjoyed it too. The whole time I was writing the sex scene I kept on hearing Beyoncé's 1+1. So I listened to that song on my iphone the whole time I was writing this chapter. If you haven't heard that song it's amazing her lyrics portray all of the love and passion Guinevere and Arthur feel and give to each other. Please leave a review and let me know whatcha think.**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitors

**_Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitors_**

_**The Honeyglow Inn**_

The warm sunlight drifted in through the small window of the tiny room that Merlin and Freya rented for the night. They lay in bed, their naked bodies pressed snuggly together as a sheen of sweat glistened off their skin from their recent love making. Merlin gently caresses Freya's creamy skin gliding his hands along her shoulders and her back.

"Our time together has been amazing. I wish it could be like this everyday." She said smiling at Merlin.

"I could be, my father has a cottage out in the country he never uses it, we could move in start a life together, raise a family." He sits up gently looking into her eyes. "Freya will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I want to share my life with you, I love you."

"I love you too. Oh wow, this is perfect, just excellent!"

Merlin kisses her gently then rolls out of bed Freya places the covers herself from the slight chill in the room. Merlin stands up putting on his clothes and dressing himself quickly Freya watches him in amusement.

"Where are you going?" She asks with curious smile.

"To look for a church, priest and Arthur we're getting married."

"What now?" She asks surprised.

"Yes I don't want to wait another minute. I think I remember seeing a little church on the other side of town."

"Wait you're serious."

"Of course I am unless you're not ready."

She wraps the sheets around her body and climbs out of bed pulling Merlin's arms around her.

"Of course I'm ready but, the ship is going to leave port in a few hours."

"Than we'd better hurry. Get dressed I'll come back for you." He says kissing her and bolting out of the room.

"I getting married." She laughs spins around and puts some clothes on.

Freya walks down to the main dining area of the Honeyglow Inn she spots Mithian, and Elana chatting over breakfast. She sits down beside them wearing the biggest smile on her face.

Elana smiles at her friend. "What's going on Freya?"

"I trust you had a pleasant night judging by the smile on your face." Mithian adds with a cheeky grin.

Freya laughs. "God you sound just like your brother. You can no longer deny Gwaine as your brother, after a comment like that." She smiles over at Mithian frowning and Elana and Freya just bust out laughing. "And yes my night was amazing, Merlin is amazing, everything is just..."

"Amazing?" Mithian and Elana say simultaneously laughing.

"He proposed we're getting married."

"That's wonderful we're both so happy for you."

"We're getting married today like as soon as he can track down a priest, and his cousin." She smiles.

"What are we sitting here for we've got so much to do." Mithian stands taking Freya by the hand.

"Oh I can do your hair." Elana adds grabbing Freya's other hand. The three ladies walk back up to the room and prepare Freya for her wedding.

Meanwhile Merlin has found the church and tracked down the priest but can't find Arthur anywhere. He glances at his pocket watch noting the time.

"I've got to get back to Freya, Arthur where are you?" He wonders as he walks back to the Honeyglow Inn.

The wedding ceremony is beautiful Freya looks like an angel. She is dressed in linen slacks with a pale green top and Mithian and Elana have woven lovely white flowers throughout her hair. Merlin and Freya repeat their vows of marriage before the priest and Merlin cannot help the smile on his face as his sees his wife's face light up and the tears pool in her eyes. He knows that today is the start of something precious and beautiful, he's never been happier in his whole life and he can't wait to share forever with Freya.

**_The Vengeful Wench_**

The sound of hearty laughter and people talking and shuffling around above deck woke Guinevere with a start.

"Shit."

Arthur lay resting still with his arms cradling her body spooning her from behind and his face tucked into her mocha curls. It had felt wonderful spending the night with Arthur though they didn't get much rest, throughout the night they made earth shattering love to each other at least eight more times. Each of them craving the closeness of each other's body needing to feel the love they have for each other. Even if she hadn't actually said the words yet. With all her issues and secrets he still loved and trusted her. He always told her she was an amazing woman but his love and patience made him a wonderful man.

But the sun had risen and it was time to return to the secrecy of their lives. She relished every moment of their time together but they could certainly not be seen together like this. She couldn't believe that they overslept they should have woken up hours ago. Gwen prided herself on always being an early riser but to her defense she had never participated in an all night sex marathon either.

_Ten times_. _I've never in my life had so much sex in my life and certainly not in one night. I hardly slept and Arthur, heavens the man was beastly I swear I heard him growl more than once._ She thinks smiling as images of their erotic night pop into her head.

"Arthur, Arthur you have to wake up. We overslept come on wake up." She shakes his arm gently.

He mumbles something incoherent and snuggles even closer to her not wanting to get up.

"Arthur. ARTHUR. You have to go. Get up."

Arthur stirs a little believing himself to be in a dream a wonderful dream where every morning he can wake up next to Guinevere. He smiles hearing her call his name reliving their wild night together.

"Arthur you have to get up now, the Captain."

That one word shatters his happy dream to pieces, the images of him and Guinevere happily ever after vanish and are replaced by gruesome visions of the Captain shooting him or running him through with a sword. He jumps out of bed struggling to put on his clothes and dress himself quickly. Guinevere is dressing and righting her clothing. Once he is dressed he looks for what to do when they hear knocking from upstairs on the door the outside of the Captain's Cabin.

"Oh god I'm a dead man."

"Shhhhh. Go out the back door through to the crew cabins. I'll distract whoever that is."

"Wait when can I see you again?"

"Tonight now go quickly."

"Okay love you."

He says as he gives her a gentle kiss and bolts out the back door as quietly as he can. When the door closes Guinevere says she loves him too but he's already gone. She goes to answer the door that leads above deck. Arthur makes it out of the Captains Quarters unnoticed until he is spotted by Gwaine.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Me oh I was um.. just um..going to the infirmary to see Gaius."

"Gaius isn't even on the ship yet."

"Uh yeah I know I was just going to wait there for him. See ya."

Arthur begins to walk away from Gwaine towards the infirmary. When his voice stops Arthur again.

"Wait."

Arthur turns around slowly he is a terrible liar and the longer this continues the closer he is to saying something really stupid.

"I don't remember seeing you at the tavern last night. Where were you?"

"Oh well I'm not really much of a drinker so I just went to one of the inns instead."

"Really which one." Percival joins the conversation coming below deck. "I was at the Graybeard Inn. Which one did you go to?"

Arthur clears his throat to speak. "Well I was uh at the um-

A deep gruff voice interrupts his lie and his train of thought making his mind go completely blank.

"Don't you all have work to be done? Gwaine make sure every one's on board I want to depart in one hour. Percival get to work on deck." The Captain commands.

"Yes Sir Captain Leodegrance." Gwaine and Percival answer simultaneously.

Both men leave to fulfill the Captain's orders leaving Arthur feeling very awkward and guilty about what just happened. The Captain had unknowingly saved his ass. Captain Leodegrance who would have probably slit his throat if he knew what Arthur had done with his sister ten times last night. There is a moment when Arthur's overwhelming guilt consumes him and his opens his mouth to confess everything.

"Don't you have some work to do Pendragon?"

"Yes sir sorry Captain. I'll get to it right away."

Arthur couldn't be happy enough to get far away from the Captain at that moment. He hurries up the stairs to the top deck and begins his daily duties. He watches Merlin and Freya board the ship, with their hands intertwined Freya's face is flushed to a rosy color from blushing. Merlin and her are talking quietly about something as they both began to smile unable to contain their happiness.

"We got married." Freya shouts loudly as the entire crew claps ans cheers gathering around to congratulate the happy couple.

Arthur hugs his cousin and claps him on the back. "Merlin, Freya congratulations when did this happen?"

Merlin laughs and smiles at his cousin and then at his wife. "Well it actually happened just a few moments ago, that's why we were late to the ship. We did look for you this morning we wanted you to be a witness to our wedding, where were you?"

"Shhh I tell you later." Arthur whispers nodding at the Captain standing near Freya offering his congratulations to Freya.

"Oh okay I get it." Merlin smiles knowingly.

"So where are you and Freya going after all of this is over?" Arthur asks his cousin.

"Well I still have dad's cottage Freya and I will move in there. I've told her all about it she's never been to the country. She thinks it's a wonderful place to raise our family. I've always loved the cottage, plus it's close to Pendragon Estates we could still keep in touch."

"Oh well Merlin after everything that's happened with Uther, I'm not sure I'll ever be going back there." Arthur admits.

"Where will you go? I mean you can't stay on this ship forever can you?" Merlin questions.

"Honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do next. I wonder if I could convince Guinevere to run away with me?"

"Oh really and how are you going to avoid the wrath of her murderous brother?" Merlin asks.

"I have no idea, but I'll think of something." Arthur concludes.

"Captain I will be resigning from my post as ship navigator. I will stay aboard for a couple of weeks until you can find a replacement. You understand that I can't stay, a pirate ship is no place to start a family." Freya states.

Gwaine chips in. "I think you can_ start_ a family on ship the offices below are pretty roomy but, you can't raise a family on a ship. If you know what I mean."

"Is your mind always in the gutter Gwaine? "Freya asks.

"Hey I'm just saying." Gwaine admits.

Get your lazy ass back to work!" The Captain commands sending Gwaine off, turning his attention back to Freya.

"I understand you and Merlin have to do what's best for you and your future family. I'll miss the best damn navigator in the world. It was a pleasure to have you aboard Freya."

"Thank you Captain."

As the ship's anchors are lifted and the main sails are hoisted the Vengeful Wench begins to leave the port. They travel along for a few hours when suddenly Merlin comes up to Arthur and tells him to follow him below deck. Once they are alone Merlin shut the cabin door behind them.

"We going to reach Pendragon Estates in a about two hours according to Freya."

"So are you going to tell me how you even know about the vaults?"

"Well I uh-" Merlin begins.

"Come on spill it."

"A few years ago while I was staying with you for the summer I couldn't sleep. I heard sounds coming from the hallway and I saw your father leaving the house in the middle of the night. So I followed Uther I and that's how I discovered the vaults."

"Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"Uther caught me following him and he threatened me. He told me if I ever told you or anyone else he would beat me until an inch of my life and make it look like and accident. Plus I knew you couldn't keep a secret so I never told anyone. If I had told you I'm sure Uther would have beaten me to death."

"I'm sorry you went through that Merlin." Arthur says apologetically.

Merlin shrugs. "It's okay it happened years ago. No harm done really. Listen Arthur in a few hours this ship is going to arrive at Pendragon Estates and you need to be ready."

"Okay wait I don't have the key to the vaults you never gave me the key Merlin."

"You already have the key it's the ring your father gave you for your birthday. That ring is the key that opens the vaults."

"Really the old ring? A key?"

"Yes now all you need to do is unlock the secret passage behind the statue. The Captain knows how to get there just be careful and don't let the Captain see how the vault is accessed."

"Why won't you tell me how to get there?"

"I still have no idea what he could want from your father's vaults but he seems pretty determined, so watch your back. I don't trust the Captain so I only told how to get there not how to get in. Just to be safe."

"I know what he's looking for he seeks his father's pendant. When Uther killed Thomas Leodegrance he stole a medallion from him. The Captain just wants his father's pendant back."

"Really and he told you all this?"

"Um no Guinevere told me."

"Okay just try not to get killed Arthur you know your father has armed guards patrolling the estate at night."

"I'll be fine Merlin don't worry."

"Why is it every time you say that I only worry more?"

They both laugh as they leave the cabin and head above deck with the rest of the crew.

**Pendragon Vaults**

The Captain, Arthur, Gwaine and Percival departed the Vengeful Wench in a small row boat. As the tiny vessel landed on the shore on the back side of the massive mansion, the Captain ordered Percival to stay and guard the boat informing them that they should be back in no less than an hour. Percival willingly obey orders and wished them good luck.

"Damn, nice place Pendragon." The Captain comments taking in the enormous property that is Pendragon Estates.

"Yeah thanks, maybe I'll give you the grand tour next time." He remarks sarcastically, generating a quietly laugh from everyone.

Following the instructions Merlin gave him The Captain lead Arthur and Gwaine stealthily through the garden and past a large greenhouse. The Pendragon crypts where constructed behind the massive glass greenhouse behind Pendragon Manor. The Captain stops in front of a mausoleum with the name of Constantine Pendragon engraved on the front door.

"My grandfather?" Arthur asks.

"Shh keep your voice down Pendragon." The Captain scolds him. "Yes Merlin told me that the entrance to the vaults is within Constantine's tomb.

"I'll just need to pick the lock." The Captain kneels down before the locked tomb and within seconds the lock is open.

"Let's go inside. Pendragon follow close behind me Gwaine you stay here and watch our backs give a whistle if there's any trouble."

The Captain and Arthur head inside the dark mausoleum they see the massive stone table where the casket of Constantine Pendragon lies undisturbed. The moonlight from the open door provides enough light for them to see where they are going. The Captain comes to stand in front of a statue presumably of Constantine.

"Merlin said the entrance should be here." He points to the statue.

"Behind my grandfather's statute I never would have guessed."

"Do you know what to do next?" The Captain questions.

"Yes I know how to open it but I need you to look away how to get inside is a family secret."

The Captains scoffs. "Fair enough. Make it quick Pendragon we don't have all night."

The Captain turns to face away from the statue as Arthur takes his dragon engraved ring off his finger. He wonders how exactly he is supposed to open the vaults with a ring. _The ring is the key. That's what Merlin said. How the hell is this ring the key? He ponders to himself._ He studies the image of his grandfather for a moment tracing his fingers over the face and arms searching for a key hole of some kind. He glances at the statue and stares his grandfather clasped hands right underneath there is a small circular shape almost ring-sized. Arthur slips his ring into the groove and the statue begins to move apart. Stone grinding against stone as an opening begins to appear Arthur retrieves his ring while the statue opens completely to show a stairway down into the vaults.

"Captain I think I got it.' He calls out.

The Captain turns and comes to stand beside him patting him on the back. "Good job Pendragon let's go.'

_Was that a real compliment from The Captain?_ He shakes his head as he follows him into the darkness of Pendragon Vaults. The Captain lights a torch to combat the black darkness of the vaults. Once the torch is lit they can see boxes and crates full of books. _Some vault Arthur thinks it looks more like a garage sale boxes and tables piled with useless junk. Maybe these things his father has collected has some other kind of value. That or Uther has some serious horder's issues._

The Captain ignores all of these crates and boxes on the hunt for the one thing that is rightfully his, his father's medallion. Arthur watches curiously as the Captain hunting down the one object he is seeking. At the back of the vault the Captain a pedestal with a glass case catches his eye he makes his way closer. Upon closer examination he discovers his father pendant sparkling gently resting on a red velvet pillow.

The glass protecting his father's pendant is smashed and The Captain reaches a gloved hand inside to retrieve it. The Captain and Arthur lock eyes for a moment and it could have been the light from the torch but he would swear the Captain looked a little emotional. His almond eye glittered in the firelight and Arthur immediately thought of Guinevere. The Captain places the pendant around his neck using his neck scarf to hide it. They make their way towards the exit and Arthur stops still.

"Is that all your taking?"

The Captain turns to face him. "I'm not here on a job Pendragon I only wanted what is mine I could care less for your father's crap. Now hurry up so we can leave, unless you plan on staying here.'

"No thanks I'm ready to get as far away from here as I can.'

As they exit the vault the Captain extinguishes his torch and they head outside. Gwaine is still keeping watch as he turns to greet the Captain.

"So what did we get?"

"Don't worry about that now we need to get to the ship before-"

"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

One of the guards patrolling the property has spotted them he is still a great distance away so they all take off running back thorough the gardens. As Gwaine is turning a corner he spots another guard.

"GOD DAMMIT IT!"

"FREEZE STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Yells the second guard as he first guard is closing in one them.

Suddenly door to the greenhouse opens and out steps Morgana completely unaware of what is going on outside. Gwaine grabs her and holds her by the waist she screams startled at the intruder.

"Morgana?"

"Oww Arthur what-" Gwaine squeezes her tighter to silence her.

"Let go of me you scoundrel." She hisses in anger.

Gwaine produces a pistol and aims it at her head." Quiet Princess."

The Captain grabs Arthur by the neck and squeezes. "Play along if you want us to get out of this alive."

"BACK UP OR WE WILL KILL THEM BOTH!" The Captain declares.

Both guards freeze complete still realizing these invaders have the children of their boss hostage.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

The guards unwillingly drop their guns to the floor.

"KICK THEM OVER TO ME."

They comply kicking their guns as they slide across the floor.

"NOW BOTH OF YOU MOVE OVER THERE AND GET ON YOUR KNEES." The guards hesitate a moment. "DO IT NOW I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH! The Captain turns the gun at the guards.

They hurry up and kneel and the ground lying flat on their stomachs for good measure.

"Pick up the guns." The Captain points as he releases Arthur.

Arthur picks up the guns as they slowly walking backwards move away from the guards.

"Now you two don't move a muscle until you've counted to 100. If you attempt to raise the alarm before you have counted to 100 I'll kill them both and their deaths will be on your heads."

The Captain, Arthur and Gwaine still holding Morgana begin to walk backwards away from the guards.

"START COUNTING NOW!"

The guards begin to count in unison." 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Sound of the guards counting fades away slowly as they group has walked away quickening their pace to a job to get back to their boat.

"Arthur what is going on?" Morgana asks still restrained by Gwaine.

"Morgana I can't explain now everything is okay. Don't tell father."

"Leave the girl." The Captain commands.

Gwaine release Morgana spinning her around quickly placing kiss her on the lips that leaves her breathless and slighty light-headed. "Catch ya later Princess."

He turns and runs toward the shore leaving her slighty blushing and shocked before she can retaliate. The Captain and Arthur run to join Gwaine and Percival at the boat.

"We have to get out of here before-"

DING! DONG! DING DONG!

The alarm bells are ringing they can hear shouts from all over the property. The guards have alerted Uther to the invasion. Uther is pissed that his guards have allowed trespassers on the property. His anger is increased when two guards report that both Arthur and Morgana have been taken hostage by the criminals. But all hell breaks loose when Uther receives reports that the invaders were seen leaving his father's mausoleum. He limps to his supposedly secret vault and makes his way to the far end stepping on broken glass as he discovers that his most prized possession the medallion of Poseidon is gone. He screams at the top of his lungs to release his frustration but it does nothing to calm his anger._ How could they have gotten inside. He ponders. Whoever they are they must know the truth behind the medallion because looking around nothing else seem to be missing or out of place. It doesn't matter Ill find them soon enough._

The four men push their small row-boat into the water climb aboard. Percival and Gwaine row the boat with great urgency to reach their ship. They have rowed several feet away from the shore when they hear a voice call out.

"Wait." Its Morgana running down the shore wading out into the water. "Please I want to come too. That was the most exciting thing I have ever experienced. The warning bells, shouts of the guards, the guns, that was amazing!"

"Oh I should have known I do tend to have that effect on the ladies." Gwaine admits with a cocky smile.

"Morgana are you crazy go back home." Arthur commands.

"I'm coming Arthur. And you can't stop me I want adventure too. Why do you get to have all the fun?"

She continues swimming out toward them. Morgana is an excellent swimmer.

"There's not enough room on this small boat for you just turn around and go back Morgana." Arthur lies.

"You're not the boss of me." She increases her pace and out swims the row boat reaching the Vengeful Wench and climbing the rope ladder and boarding the ship before anyone can stop her.

The passengers of the row boat finally reach the ship and the climb aboard using the rope ladder. Morgana is standing on the deck her raven black her plastered to her face her dress soaking wet.

"Arthur don't even try it. I'm staying here."

"Morgana you can just run off with some strange pirates. No offense." He says to the ship full of pirates. "It could be dangerous."

"Why you did it."

" Listen to reason and it's not even the same thing I'll not have my sister running around on a pirate ship. I-"

"Actually." Gwaine interrupts. "You and Merlin did sneak on board so it is the same thing." He replies winking at Morgana.

"Not helping Gwaine."

"Thank you." Morgana says. "Admit it you don't want be here because I'm a girl."

"Well a pirate ship is really no place for a woman and-"

The female crew mates instantly take offense as scoffs and anger expressions are contagious to the women members of the crew. A few of the women start yelling at him. The commotion above deck has roused some of the other crew members up so that now almost the entire ship is on deck watching the spectacle with amusement.

"Oh you in trouble now." Gwaine says nudging Arthur.

"QUIET!" Yells the Captain and the entire ship descends into silence.

"She can stay." Arthur cannot control his frustration. Morgana is jumping up and down with excitement. "As long as she can contribute to the ship someway. Gwaine find something for here to do. And someone bring a towel or a blanket to dry herself. Hoist the anchors and let's get outta here."

"You got it Captain." Gwaine now turns to Morgana.

"I'm Morgana." She says stepping closer to Gwaine she gently traces her fingertips along his cheek, openly flirting with him.

Gwaine clears his throat smiling at Morgana as sexual positions drift through his mind. _She wants me_. "I'm Gwaine, okay Princess first-"

SMACK!

Morgana slaps him hard in the face leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Gwaine asks rubbing his sore face.

"That was holding a gun to my head." She says smiling sweetly at Gwaine she walks over to her brother, then she winks at him over her shoulder.

"Ugh, Morgana. Honestly." Arthur scoffs embarrassed at his sister's brazenness.

"She flirts with me then, she slaps me senseless. I think I'm in love." Gwaine admits quietly rubbing his sore face.

Arthur walks Morgana around the deck making introduction to the crew. The crew mates greet her warmly and Arthur and his sister sit on the steps and catch up briefly.

"So what have you been up to little brother?" Morgana asks wrapping the warm blanket around her soggy clothing.

"Oh not much really. A bit of this and that." He says smiling as Guinevere crosses his mind again.

"I know that smile, a lot of pretty girls are on board." She states looking at the female crew members. "So which one do you fancy?"

"What, no Morgana."

"Aww come one which one is she?"

"I can't tell you it's complicated."

"Come on what's her name?"

Arthur finally relents." It's Guinevere." Even saying her name brings another smile to his face.

"You got it bad bro so where is she point her out."

"I can't she's probably below deck now. But you can't meet her now any way."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret we always meet in secret."

"Why are you keeping your relationship secret? Oh is she taken or married to someone else?" She whispers looking around at the crew.

"No it's just well her brother doesn't know about us yet and that fact that her brother is The Captain."

"WHAT YOUR DATING THE CAPT-"

"Shhh Morgana!"

"Sorry. Your dating The Captain's sister are you insane, he's not the friendliest guy in the world. If he finds out he'll probably kill you."

"I know we just need to find the right time to tell him."

While the Vengeful Wench is drifting along the ocean no one seems the notice the hooded figure in the small boat rowing stealthily behind the ship.

**Who is the hooded figure following the Vengeful Wench? Any guesses I love to hear your answers leave and review and let me know who you think it could be, the hooded figure's identity will be revealed next week. Thank you for reading The Vengeful Wench chapter 9: Unexpected Visitors. Please log in and leave a review so I can send you a personal thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Two Captains

**_Chapter 10: The Two Captains_**

**So this chapter is up sooner than I expected special thanks to Embrasia her story A Crown of Golden Leaves II is so addictive I really wanted her to update soon. I agreed to post early so she would post another chapter early. I was going to make ya'll wait til Sunday. **

The figure covered in a hooded cloak pulled their boat up silently against the Vengeful Wench and used the rope ladder to make their way to the top railing of the deck. Dangling on the railing hidden from view the hooded figure searches for their prey among the unsuspecting crew mate talking on deck. There the target is spotted leaning against the railing. _This is going to be all too easy._ Thinks the hooded figure as they climb up right behind the masked Captain.

Leaping aboard the ship in one swift movement the hooded figure grabs the Captain hold him hostage at gunpoint.

Firing a single gunshot in the air. "NO BODY MOVE!" The hooded figure commands.

Everyone one deck is stunned into silence and no one makes a sound.

_I recognize that voice, it has been over seven years but I'll never forget that voice._ Thinks The Captain. _Shit this is not going to end well._

"How did you find me?" The Captain asks in a gruff voice.

"Wasn't too difficult." Explained the hooded figure." I had a little help from an old friend of ours."

"Gaius. God damn it!" The Captain curses.

"I am very thankful for Gaius keeping in touch with me all these years." Remarks the hooded figure.

The crew of the Vengeful Wench is shocked at the scene unfolding before them. Arthur is speechless he never liked The Captain but he didn't want him to die either. Just think about how that would affect Guinevere she has already lost so much_. Guinevere I am glad she is below deck I couldn't bear her to witness something like this. I can't just stand here and watch the brother of the woman I love get shot down I have to do something._

Arthur raising his hands high in the air he takes a step closer toward The Captain and the hooded figure." Please whoever you are you don't have to do this. Please don't kill the Captain."

The hooded figure laughs." Kill oh no I would never kill your dear Captain, I known _him_ for such a long time. We're _family_ The Captain and I. I could never kill someone I _love."_

"Then what do you want?" Arthur questions.

"Just an opportunity to expose the truth. You see this person has fooled you all this is not Captain Elyan Leodegrance."

Shouts of disbelief and anger ring out from the mouths of all the crew mates. The hooded man raises his hand to silence them.

"He's not because, I am. I am Captain Elyan Leodegrance a leader of his Majesties Naval Armada." He removes his hood and cloak revealing himself to everyone. Elyan's handsome face is the color of milk chocolate and a ebony-colored perfectly trimmed gottee adorns his chin. His hair is shaved in a short cut to his head, and he has the same almond colored eyes as The Captain.

"If you are who you say you are then who is behind the mask, you said the two of you are related is he your brother or a cousin perhaps?" Arthur questions.

"Oh but we are related." Elyan says from behind the Captain." This person is my older sibling."

"Why would your brother impersonate you?" Arthur asks confused.

"Why indeed. But I don't have a brother. You see your Captain is not even a man, she's a woman. I can't believe you been hiding the truth from everyone on this ship."

Gasps of shocked and surprised voices echoes through the ship as Elyan reaches the ties of the mask covering the Captain's face. As the mask falls to the ground Caramel skin with the same almond colored eyes as Elyan comes into view.

"May I present my sister Gwen."

"GUINEVERE!" Arthur shouts flabbergasted.

Elyan smirks at Arthur reaction. _She let someone know her as Guinevere. I'm suprised she never liked her full name growing up._ "Well I guess you didn't keep everyone in the dark, someone certainly knows you and by Guinevere too."

Guinevere is standing still fuming at her younger brother. Of course she knew she couldn't keep of this charade up forever but she didn't want the truth to come out like this. She had always planned well, she never really had a plan to expose herself but this scenario never occurred to her.

"You're a woman." Said Gwaine with a shocked laugh.

"Yes thank you mister obvious." Guinevere replied back in her normal voice.

"Well duh Gwaine her brother just said that, gosh you are so dim at times." Replied Mithian.

Elyan looks for the face behind the voice and his eyes lock on Mithian. Stroking his hand over his gottee he puts onhis most charming smile. "Um, well hello gorgeous." Elyan says walking over to Mithian gently taking her hand placing a quick kiss on her knuckles."What's your name sweetheart."

Mithian blushes and giggles like a school girl. "Um I'm Mithian."

Gwen turns to face her brother. "I'll deal with you later."

Elyan rolls him eyes dismissively and laughs at his sister. "Yeah okay." He turns his attention back to the seduction of Mithian.

"How did I miss that fact that you are a woman?"

Guinevere removes her hat and the scarf covering her head revealing her long dark chocolate curls. "Well I have concealed myself well." She removed her coat which has been stuffed the resemble the body type of a larger man. Exposing her curvy womanly figure which she had so desperately tried to hide. "And I had a little help from Gaius to keep my identity secret and the 11:30 curfew I set also helped. Though I didn't expect him to rat me out to my little brother."

"Gwen I am sorry, everything has just been so strange around here lately. The wanted posters and the bounty on your head even though it was really Cendred who committed most of those crimes it was really getting too dangerous for you keep up the Masked Captain disguise. With your hatred for Uther and then allowing his son to stay aboard this ship I feared the worst. So I contacted Elyan I was so sure you were going to do something drastic like kill both Uther and Arthur, and I knew only Elyan could talk you out of it. Please forgive me I was only looking out for you."

Removing the neck tie cover her throat she exposes her father's medallion hanging around her neck. "I know Gaius you have always been there to look out for me. You have always had my best interests at heart." She smiles at her dear old friend.

"I see you found what you were looking for, could I see your father's medallion?" Gaius asks.

"Of course." She reaches into behind her neck and removes the medallion handing it to Gaius with great care.

Guinevere looks around the ship at her crew everyone except Arthur is looking at her. She feel bad for having to be so deceptive and she feels she owes them all an explanation.

"I am sorry you all had to find out this way. I was never my intention to lie to any of you. I took on this disguise and my brother's identity originally as a plan to extract revenge on Uther Pendragon. I had planned retrieve my father's medallion and then kill Uther Pendragon as an act of revenge. I tried to buy my own pirate ship several times and I was refused just because I am a woman. No one would even take me seriously. So impersonating my brother became an easy way to enact my plan. But things have changed for me now I no longer want to kill Uther nor do I wish for his death. I have reclaimed my father's medallion and that is all I need. If any of you do not wish to have me as your Captain I understand."

She glances around the ship to watch her crew mates waiting for their reactions. They all smile and gather around talking excitedly. None of them seem to care that she lied or that she is actually a woman.

"So does this settle everything?" She asks uncertain.

"Mostly, Captain but why does your brother and Gaius call you Gwen but Arthur calls you Guinevere?" Elana asks.

Gwen clears her throat glancing over at Arthur, who refuses to look at her. "My full name, the name I was given from birth is Guinevere. But my family and those closest to me usually call me Gwen for short. Are all of you really okay with this?"

"Hell Captain you've saved my ass more times than I can count I don't care if you're a woman or not." Gwaine replies and the rest of the crew chirps in to agree.

"You are the bravest person I know." Says Leon. " I am honored to have you as my captain."

"You're an inspiration to the women of this ship. Though I had often wonder why you were always so relaxed about letting women serve aboard a pirate ship so it explains a lot really." Replied Annis.

Other crew members added their opinions on their captain being a woman, no one aboard the ship saw her differently. Their acceptance of her warmed her heart. Arthur is the only person who still has not said anything or even moved from the spot his feet are rooted. He won't even look at her she can tell he is hurt at her deception and she hopes she can make things right with him. She gathers her clothing and mask off of the deck floor.

"Captain since the cat's out of the bag does this mean no more curfew?" Gwaine asks hopefully.

"Fine but everyone better be at there stations in the morning. Since you all still want me ask your Captain this changes nothing." Guinevere finishes sternly turning her attention to Arthur her whole demeanor softens.

"Arthur could I speak to you in private." Arthur finally looks up at her but he doesn't make a move toward her. "Please Arthur." She adds and he follows her into the Captain's office.

As they enter the door to the Captain's cabin Guinevere and Arthur can both here Gwaine's voice.

"Alright fellas any of you lads or ladies care for a little wager?" They hear laughter and chatter from the crew as the shut the door behind them sealing themselves away from the outside world.

She walks downstairs to the cabins and she stops when they enter her bedroom. She is pacing back and forth nervously she's not sure how to even begin this conversation. She has rehearsed this scene out in her mind over and over but is there really a good way to tell someone you care for you've been lying to them the whole time.

She takes a deep breath glancing at Arthur who has still hasn't moved or said anything.

"Arthur." She calls him name biting her bottom lip." Arthur I-"

He interrupts her raising his hand for silence, he walks toward her. "Just tell me this Guinevere." He steps closer backing her up into a wall. His eyes flare wild with emotion making her shudder, was that anger or lust. "Did you ever even care for me?"

"Of course I do, I love you. I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how."

"Guinevere, I love you too." He whispers her name softly as he claims her lips hungrily. "I want to fuck you right now." He growls deeply into her ear sending ripples of heat throughout her entire body igniting flames of passion inside her.

"Oh, Arthur." Guinevere gasps shocked and turned on. "What a foul mouth you have." She says holding back giggles taking off her boots.

"You have been a bad influence on me Captain." Taking off shirt he says as he is sliding off his shoes and trousers releasing his hard thick cock from his pants.

Guinevere removes her pants, her undergarments and unbutton and opens her blouse making a move towards the bed.

Arthur grabs her arm pushing her up against the wall. "No I want to fuck you right here." He growls deep and low in her ear sends waves of arousal through her body. He leans in to kiss her plump moist lips and she kisses him back nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth.

Spreading her legs apart wide he rubs his hands along the inside of her thighs up to her pussy. He rubs a finger along her her clit feeling her warm wetness of her arousal then, he traces two fingers along her folds already moist with excitement. She is wet but her wants her dripping wet before he goes inside her. He plunges his fingers inside her caressing the walls of her and rubbing tenderly on her clit as he feels her wetness increase as she continues to stroke him. As she is gliding her fingertips up and down on his firm cock he continues swirling his fingers over her clit making her body pulse with desire.

He gazes into her almond colored eyes heavy with lust and passion but also love. She loves him and he loves her and that is all that matters right now. As they continue to touch each other he presses his lips against her forcefully prodding his tongue inside her mouth she yields willing moaning into his mouth. He places kisses down her neck suckling and biting tracing a path to her slightly exposed breasts licking them gently.

"Arthur I ready I need you now." She whispers seductively.

He grabs her round ass and she lifts her right leg off the ground hooking it onto his firm toned arm as his bicep flexes to hold them up. Balancing on her left leg she strokes his firm cock from base to tip giving him gentle squeezes. Arthur places his dick in place underneath her and shifts his hips upward thrusting his manhood smoothly into her folds. She is so wet and hot for him that slides in and out of her easily. He pumps her into the wall gripping her ass roughly.

"Oh fuck yeah Arthur. I like that do it again."

He thrusts into her harder and rougher causing her to call out his name and dig her nails into his back. He runs his tongue over the exposed parts of her full breasts making her squeal with passion.

"Guinevere um yeah that's good. God you feel so good."

"Fuck me Arthur, fuck me faster."

He pumps into her now with increase speed and urgency. Thrusting and pushing his dick into her harder and faster and rougher anyway she wants it. While she is pinned to the wall she increasing the speed of her hips grinding into him working their bodies to together.

"Deeper Arthur, deeper."

She raises her left leg off the ground to wrap it around his waist, but her takes her left leg and hooks it around his other arm, eagle spreading her legs so he can push deeper and further inside her filling her up entirely. Sweat begins to drip down her back soaking her shirt as they increase the speed of their pace. Movement from both becoming unsteady and they can both feel they are both so close to coming.

"Guinevere I about to come."

"I know Arthur me too. Where you're ready don't pull out."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Arthur I'm yours forever, I want your nectar inside me. I want all of you I want to feel your cock throbbing inside me.'

"Oh God Guinevere. I need you so bad." He thrusts into her harder and faster her admission driving his passion for her over the edge.

"Faster Arthur oh shit yeah. Go deeper, oh fuck that's it oh god!"

"Guinevere oh Guin-"

"Arthur AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She comes first her body going losing strength as she goes limp in his arms with a few more deep thrusts into her quaking body Arthur and spills his seed inside her. She can feel his manhood throbbing and pulsing within her breathless and spent they share a passionate kiss. They remain connected together the sweat from their passionate love making mixing together while their sweet nectar from both their orgasms intermingle as well.

Arthur grips Guinevere's body still keeping them connected, as he walks carrying her over to the bed. He turns and sits back on the bed leaning back while she is straddling him. Guinevere and Arthur kiss gently as he traces circles along her lower back and her hips as they exhale deeply recovering from their spontaneous tryst.

"Not that I'm complaining because trust me I'm not but, where the hell did that come from?" She asks breathlessly.

"I'm don't know. On the deck I was angry, really upset that you lied to me. Then I thought about the fact that since you are the Captain we don't have to sneak around anymore and I had to have you right then and there."

"Interesting." She says smiling over at him.

"Let's get under the covers." He suggests as they disconnect and he slides the blankets down covering her body as he nestles close beside her. They turn their bodies to face each other as blue eyes loving gaze into light brown eyes. She smiles at him tenderly as she caresses his firm chest.

"So you're really okay with everything?" She questions. "I thought you would be upset."

"Well at first I was angry, shocked then I was upset that you didn't tell me but I can understand your reasons. Then I thought about back at Cendred's I thought I was saving your brother but, I could have lost you."

"I told you it was complicated. I wanted to tell you from the first night we made love but the timing was just never right. Then I wasn't even sure how to begin to explain my actions."

"How would you have told me?"

"Honestly I probably wouldn't." He looks at her eye wide in shock.

"Really. You mean you would have kept on running back and forth pretending to be The Masked Captain by day and Guinevere by night?" He says with a smile.

"No, I'd imagine that would be very tiring after a while. I would have probably left someone else in charge and just ran away with you."

"You would give up your life here on the Vengeful Wench for me?"

"Of course. My place is with you Arthur." She says gently stroking his face.

"And my place is with you Guinevere you are my heart. I've felt like this before with anyone else. I love you with all my heart."

"I feel the same way Arthur I love you too with all my heart."

"So." Arthur sits up looking into to her eyes. "When did it change for you?"

"What do you mean?" She asks with a confused look on her face.

"When did you start to see me differently?"

"Oh that. Well it started when you came and apologize for what your father did."

"Um so you wanted to jump my bones right then huh? Is that why you dismissed me so quickly." He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." She states flatly deflating his ego. "I just began to see you as Arthur a person different and separate from Uther. You showed me that you were a caring person capable of humility and I really began to respect you for that."

"Well I meant everything that I said."

"I know you did, you even saved the Captain even though he was awful to you."

"You mean _you_ were awful to me."

"Well I had to keep up appearances didn't I?"

"Yeah well I guess so."

"I couldn't go around being all nice to you without arousing suspicion from my crew."

"Well that would've certainly been difficult to explain." He grins at her.

"Though there were times when I would watch you and I was certainly grateful for the mask covering my face." They both laugh at her admission.

"Well since we're revealing secrets I should tell you I almost told the Captain, I mean you about us."

"What?" She asks laughing.

"Yeah well when we went to Pendragon Estates and I left out the back door. I thought your brother had saved me from Gwaine and Percival questions. I felt so guilty and awful for hiding and sneaking around with you I almost confessed it all."

"Wow that would have been awkward. Really awkward."

"Wait what do you mean awkward?"

"Well Pendragon, sneaking around with the Captain's sister I'm pretty sure you would have had to walk the plank."

His mouth drops wide open he can't tell if she joking or not. Until he hears her magical laughter erupt from her voice.

"You don't mean that. Take it back." He grabs her waist tickling her until she surrenders.

They spent the rest of the night talking and not talking until their activities left them drained. The fell asleep wrapped in each other warm embrace. As the morning approached the sounds of busy crew mates awoke them from their peaceful slumber.

Guinevere shifted her body to face Arthur he was always close behind her after their lovemaking. Gripping her ass and holding her by the waist like she was his favorite teddy bear. Her movement began to wake him from sleep as he struggled to keep her naked body close to his. She turned her body around so she could face him.

"Morning." She said lightly brushing his golden hair away from him face.

"Morning." He smiled looking into her warm almond colored eyes.

"How did you sleep?"

"I had a wonderful rest. I was next to you all night." He smiled snuggling closer to her moving his hands along her hips and thighs. "Yeah I had a really great night."

Guinevere moans as Arthur hands work to overload her senses touching and rubbing her body.

"Arthur I have to get up. We have to get up I can't neglect my duties as Captain." He tries to reason with him as he is spreading her legs apart.

"There are two captains on this ship now surely your brother can manage while you are "He lowers his body placing tender kisses on her full breasts. "Detained for a little while."

"Arthur I-" She losses all train of thought as he suckled a chocolate nipple sending ripples of pleasure through her body like electricity.

"Um." She moans his name running her fingers through his hair." Okay but just a few minutes. I mean it I have to be on deck in a little while." She tries to reprimand Arthur as she succumbs to his seduction.

**A Few Hours Later**

As Guinevere and Arthur finally emerge from the Captain's cabins they are greeted by whistles and wolf calls. They are bombarded with the cheers of "Atta boy Arthur" and "You show em Captain" making their faces flush to a rosy shade.

"Yes I knew I'd win! Pay up." Shouts Annis as several of the crew members deposit gold coins into her hands.

"What's going on here?" Asks Gwen.

"Umm Nothing Captain." Gwaine lies trying to bite back a sneaky smile. The other members all carry a suspicious look and none are willing to confess.

She knows he is lying she'll figure it out soon enough."Alright don't you have work to do?" Asks Guinevere trying to control her embarrassment.

"I wonder what is going on?" She asks Arthur.

"I'm not sure but I bet I can find out. I'll go find Merlin." He wanders off in search of his cousin.

The crew begins to disperse to their various activities among the ship. Elyan is making rounds on deck and giving orders to members of the crew. Leon stands at the helm of the ship ready to steer the Vengeful Wench in the direction they need to go.

"Which way Captain?" Leon asks.

Both Guinevere and Elyan answer at the same time.

"West."

"East."

"Captain?" Leon questions confused.

"Elyan this is my ship Leon was talking to me." Gwen states.

"Well seeing as this ship is purchased in my name I pretty sure that makes it my ship."

"Don't you have some naval armada to lead or something I'm pretty sure your kingdom needs you."

"Not really I took an extended vacation to sort out some family matters."

"Whatever at the next port I want you off my ship!"

"You mean my ship!" Elyan retorts.

"I need to speak with you Captain." Gaius makes his way on deck.

"Yes." Both Gwen and Elyan answer together again.

"He was talking to me Elyan."

"No he wasn't Gwen."

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."

Gaius walks to stand between the brother and sister. "Actually I need to speak to both of you."

The siblings glare at each other silently. Gaius talks each one by the shoulder bringing them closer together. "It's about your father's medallion."

Once the three of them are in the privacy of the Captain's cabin they all take a seat. Gaius presents an opened book to Gwen and marking pages and maps then he shows Elyan their father's medallion.

"When I first got a glimpse of that medallion after all these years I thought that it looked familiar." The holds the pendant so they both can see. "These markings surrounding the outer rim of the medallion are the symbols of Poseidon. According to legend Poseidon great god of the sea had his symbols crafted into a special necklace for each of his children this is a rare and true treasure from Poseidon himself."

"Gaius if you ever think I'd sell father's medallion" Gwen began angrily.

"No of course not. I'm not suggestion you sell this. What I am saying is that this is the key to Poseidon Cache. Just like the stories your father used to tell you. It's real and you have to key to open it."

"Mermaids and mere people Gaius come on seriously." Elyan replies with disbelief. "Those stories were just father's way to make us go to sleep just children's stories."

As Gaius and Elyan get into a heated debate Gwen ponders the possibility that the legend her father told her could be true. If the legends are true everyone on the ship would have enough wealth to last a lifetime. And well if the legends aren't true then they could still enjoy the adventure of seeing what else Poseidon Island has in store.

"We are going. Gaius tell Leon and Freya to chart a course based on the maps you have. Inform the crew that we are changing course I want an ETA within the hour." Gwen informs Gaius.

"Yes of course Gwen. There is one thing I forgot to mention it is rumored that a curse inhabits Poseidon secret island."

"What do you mean a curse Gaius?" Elyan questions.

"A curse of death I am afraid but the legends are not clear. I just wanted you both to know." Gaius leaves handing Gwen her father's medallion and leaving Gwen and Elyan alone returning to the top deck.

"Gwen you can't be serious it sounds dangerous and it's cursed. So you're a pirate turned treasure hunter now?"

"Perhaps. Gaius said it was just a rumor." She answers coolly returning her father's pendant to its place around her neck. "Now I have a ship to manage."

"Gwen will you tell me what really going on?"

"Elyan I haven't seen or heard a word from you in years. And you just show up randomly. How am I supposed to act after the way you treated me?"

"Gwen I never meant to hurt you. Listen I am sorry about our argument last time I didn't join you on this ship when you asked me because I didn't think it was what father would have wanted."

"NO! You didn't join me because making a name for yourself was more important than family!"

"Don't you dare say that. What I did I did for us and for father. You never even asked me why I wanted to join the navy, well, ask me!"

"Why did you join?"

"I joined to find proof of Uther Pendragon's treason I knew he was in the forces and joining seemed like a good way to get closer to him. I thought that maybe just maybe if I could find something get any to show his guilt in a way he would be punished for all of his wrongs.

"Elyan." Gwen rushes over to hold her brother's hands. "You never told me."

Elyan laughs. "You never let me get a word in you're such a hot head."

"I know and I'm sorry I never let you explain your actions. So what did you find on Uther?" She asks hopefully.

"Nothing that god damned bastard destroyed everything that could ever be traced back to him. It seems that Uther will never be judged for his crimes. I failed you and father. I'm so sorry Gwen"

"No Elyan never. I love you and you could never fail me. I'm sorry too." He wraps his arm around his sister and they embrace quietly reflecting.

After a moment they pull apart and Elyan eyes his sister suspiciously. She arches an eyebrow at her little brother.

"What?"

"So you and Pendragon?"

"Elyan I am not discussing my personal life with you, and his name is Arthur."

"Hey I'm the only family you got I am your personal life."

"Don't make me have Percival through your ass overboard."

"Who is Percival?"

"The big one covered in muscles." She states.

Elyan gulps. "Okay fine. Are you at least happy with him?"

"Very happy. Happier than I have ever been in my life. He loves me and I love him."

"Good then you have my blessing."

"WHAT! Your blessing excuse me?"

"Well yeah I approve."

"Who said I ever needed your approval?"

"Well since father passed I'm now man of the family."

"I am the oldest I don't need you to look after me."

"Yeah but you're a woman of course you need me."

"Oh that does it. PERCIVAL!"

**_I hope you enjoyed chapter 10 of The Vengeful Wench: The Two Captains. Did you see that coming OMG! Ohhh I bet you didn't I did! LOL! Guinevere has been the Masked Captain all this time WHAT? I know right, what did you think about that. Leave a review let me know I'd love to hear your thoughts._**

**_Okay so Gwen didn't really have her brother thrown overboard I just needed to have a scene of Gwen and Elyan reconciling, forgiving each other and bonding their family back together. With the added bonus of banter that sisters and brothers share with each other. I also wanted to explain the reason why they were kind of estranged from each other._**


	11. Chapter 11: Treasure Hunters

**_Chapter 11: Treasure Hunters_**

Gwen and Elyan emerge from the Captain's cabin laughing and talking. The entire crew relaxes to see the tension between the sister and brother eased and gone. They seem to have reconciled whatever differences that were previously troubling them.

Gaius is the first to approach the siblings. "I trust that the two of you have made amends." He smiles at the pair happy to see these two children whom he had practically raised reunited again.

"Yeah we got everything sorted." Says Gwen.

"Yeah once Captain Hot-Head cooled down." Elyan adds laughing at his sister.

"Well I am glad your father would be proud of both of you. I just know he would." Gaius pats them on the back and returns to his office below deck.

"Um Guinevere." She turns to find Arthur standing several meters behind them.

"Yes Arthur."

"We need to talk."

"Sure." She says walking away from her brother.

"Hey Pendragon." Gwen glares at her brother a look that could kill. "I mean Arthur; I need to know what your intentions towards my sister are?"

Gwen mouth drops wide open. "I cannot believe you, I could just-" She turns to face Arthur completely embarrassed. "Arthur you don't have to answer that."

"Guinevere I want to answer your brother. Elyan I love your sister with all my heart and if she'll have me I am going to make her my wife." Arthur states confidently.

Gwen is speechless and Eylan raises an eyebrow clearly impressed. "Well okay then, just don't hurt my sister."

"I won't I promise." Arthur smiles taking Gwen hand leading her to the Captain's cabins.

Once below deck in the privacy of her bedroom he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his in a warm embrace. Almond colored eyes gazes into sky blue eyes as they connect in a passionate kiss. He pulls away caressing her cheek gently.

"I have something to tell you don't be mad." He says his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Uncertainty and worry cloud her eyes as she gazes up at him." Uhh okay." She responds slowly.

"It's about the bet the ship mates were talking about earlier."

"Oh okay." She says lightly fearing it was something terrible.

"The bet was about us."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Well what was it?"

He shifts on his feet nervously not sure how to tell her or what her response would be. "Gwaine started a bet where anyone who wanted to get in on it just had to pick a time when they thought we would surface from last night's activities."

"He did what!"

"Guinevere I'm sorry please don't be upset I-"

He is cut off by the sound of her giggling he is dumbstruck one moment she looks as if she could murder anybody on site the next she is laughing to her heart's content.

"Guinevere?"

"Arthur its fine." She says through her amusement. "It really is okay I was a little surprised well, this is Gwaine so not that surprised just a little caught off guard."

"So you're okay then?"

"I'm perfect. So who won?"

"Apparently Annis did. She bet that we would the cabin at noon. Though according to Leon we actually left the cabin at 12:30pm. Gwaine tried to contest it according to Mithain but she said that Gwaine was just a sore loser."

"That does sound like Gwaine." She laughs. "Arthur um listen, about what you told my brother um..."

"I meant every word of it. Love you and I am going to make you my wife and perhaps make an honest woman out of you."

"An honest woman?" Her eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Well you did deceive your entire crew, threaten to kill innocent men and break into Pendragon Vaults. And by your own admission you knocked a few heads and nicked a few things?"

"First of all you and Merlin snuck aboard my ship that's called trespassing. Second you opened Pendragon Vaults for me I consider that an open invitation."

"Yeah so what about the other stuff?"

"Hey I'm not perfect but, if you keep going on about it I might knock your head around."

"Oh I'd like _that_."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I think you've been corrupted during your time aboard a pirate ship."

"Yes, I think I have."

"Perhaps you should be punished?" She suggests.

"Yes please, Oh God I love you." He pulls her close again kissing and nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too." She smiles at his touch.

He pulls away from her suddenly his face serious. "There are a few issues that we need to discuss before we marry however."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated." He says smiling.

She takes his hand softly. "Whatever it is we can work through it. Unless you are secretly Uther Pendragon then we have a real problem."

He laughs loudly grabbing her by the hips and tickling her stomach. Causing her to erupt in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Once their laughter subsides he takes her hand and fixes his face into a serious expression.

"Guinevere given my current situation, with everything that's happened with Uther, I can never go back to Pendragon Estates so that makes me homeless. I all the money I have in the world is a few gold coins that could last a few weeks if rationed properly. I don't have a job or any or means to support us or our family in the future. Wow this will go down in history as the worst marriage proposal ever." He clears his throat.

"From the moment I saw you I knew I loved you, and when you kissed me for the first time I knew I would never love another. I have nothing else in the world to offer you but my love, if I could give you the world I would. But I love you Guinevere I can't see my life without you will you marry me?"

Guinevere's eyes are welling up with tears as she cups his face kissing him softly. "Yes Arthur. A thousand times my answer is yes, I will marry you. I never dreamed that I could find someone like you, and the love we share. You complete me and when you hold me in your arms I know with all my heart there is no other place I want to be, with you is where I belong. All I want is you I don't care about your money or your families' wealth I just want you. We can have a small ceremony find a little chapel and get married, surrounded by all of our friends."

He takes his birthday present, the Pendragon ring off his pinky finger. "That sounds perfect. Here I want you to have this, it's not much of a wedding ring but-"

"It's perfect." She extends her left hand so he place the ring on her marriage finger.

"Are you sure because I can get you something else later."

"No I love it." She says smiling down at her hand. "And I love you."

He kisses her passionately. "I love you too."

"Arthur we can stay on the ship till we get our own place. Oh I need to tell you first Gaius has done some research on my father's medallion. It turns out the pendant is a key to a secret island filled with Poseidon's treasures.

He nods his head. "Really just like from your father's story that sounds amazing. Are we going there now?"

"The ship is headed there at this very moment."

"Good I am coming with you."

"I knew you would plus you can protect me from the curse."

"Curse what curse?"

"Not sure actually Gaius mentioned a curse haunting the island but there are so many rumors and legends no one really knows the truth about that place."

"Well curse or no curse if you going I'll be right there with you. I'll always be here for you."

"I know and I'll always be there for you too." She says wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a warm hug. "We might need to find another position for you though."

"_Position_ I like where this is going."

She pushes him away playfully. "Arthur focus please."

"Well I can't focus or think straight when I'm with you it's your entire fault for being too beautiful." He says slipping his hands along her waist sliding his hands up her blouse trying to remove her top completely.

She laughs. "Arthur wait let's figure this out first and then we can play."

"Oh alright okay." He says pouting.

Guinevere tries to calm herself._ Okay don't look at his mouth. God I do love it when he pouts those lips just look so sexy and sweet. God I want him so bad right now. NO focus, focus focus!_

"Okay I want to give you another position" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Aboard the ship. What else are you good at I don't want people to think that I am giving you special treatment."

"Oh but you are giving me special treatment. I am the only one who gets to do this." He grabs her ass firmly and gives her gentle squeeze creating a moan from her lips.

"And this." He pulls her rear to his front and traces steamy hot kisses down her neck producing a gasps from her mouth.

"Arthur we can't its-"

"Shhhh we just have to be quiet."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

They both freeze Arthur sighs and Guinevere giggles righting her clothes.

"Come on out of there it's the middle of the day you to!" Shouts Elyan.

"Yeah have some decency! "Adds Gwaine.

"Dammit." Arthur swears clearly disappointed.

"We don't have time anyway I need to make an announcement to the entire ship." She grabs him by the hand and pushes him out of the door.

Once on the top deck Gwen calls for the attention of the crew. Everyone aboard the ship has gathered on the top deck in anticipation of what the Captain's announcement.

"All right listen up you lot. In a few hours I will be leading a small team to survey Poseidon's Island. There are legends of vast amounts of treasure hidden inside the island."

Whispers and excited chattered circulate throughout the crew. The entire ship is abuzz with the prospect of treasure.

"Hold it there is a catch. The island is rumored to contain a curse. We don't have details so I'll not force any of you to come with me I'll take any willing volunteers. I can only take a few people on the row boat and still have enough room for the treasure."

"I volunteer for the job." Arthur is the first to speak up.

She smiles at him knowing he would be the first to volunteer even if she didn't give him the heads up.

Elyan speaks up next. "Count me in sis."

"I would like to volunteer." Morgana says raising her hand in the air. She shoots a death stare at Arthur daring him to object.

Arthur raises his hands in submission. "What? I didn't say anything, I knew you'd want to come Morgana."

"I'm coming too Captain. Oh and don't worry about your little sister Arthur I'll keep my eyes on her."Gwaine eyes Morgana's figure seductively.

Morgana annouces."I'm Arthur big sister."

"Ohh even better." Says Gwaine winking at Morgana who rolls her eyes.

"I'm coming too." Says Mithian.

"Oh no you're not!" Gwaine shouts. "Did you just hear Captain Gwen mention the curse there is no way I'll allow you-"

"Allow me. ALLOW ME! I know more about Poseidon's Cache than anyone else on this ship I am going. Besides Gwen said anyone could volunteer."

"Captain please talk her out of this."

Gwen raises an eyebrow at Gwanie. "Mithian maybe your little sister but she is a grown woman free to make her own choices. If she wants to volunteer she can."

"Thanks Gwen." Mithian says as she hurries excitedly below deck to gather her things.

Gwen steps closer to Gwaine so that no one else can hear what she says next. "Maybe if you hadn't been placing bets about me I could have persuaded your sister to stay onboard. But as she stated she is the most knowledgable person aboard the ship her information on Poseidon's Cache will be invaluable."

Gwaine's eyes bulge wide almost popping out from their sockets as he gulps nervously.

Gwen is pleased by his reaction. "Oh yes I know all about your little wager."

"Captain I-"

"Save it I really don't want to hear it. Don't worry I'll not let any harm come to your sister, she'll be fine." She says clapping him on the back and laughing as she walks away.

**Poseidon's Cache**

The Vengeful Wench drops anchor several hundred feet away from the small mass of land that is Poseidon's Island. As the group of volunteers are preparing to board the row boat Guinevere hands Arthur a pistol that he stores behind his back just in case. The small row boat carrying Gwen, Arthur, Elyan, Mithian, Gwaine and Morgana slowly makes it was toward the tiny island.

All the passengers climb out once the boat reaches land and they pull the boat farther up the shore.

Mithian takes out a roll of paper with directions to the secret cache. "According to this there should be a small cave on the western part of the island." Mithain states. "This way."

They all follow Mitihan and Gwen in the lead and only have to walk a short distance before the small shape a cave appears. The entrance is narrow and almost hidden from view if they hadn't been purposely seeking out the cave they would have surely missed it.

Upon entering the cave the companions shutter perhaps from a chill in the air or from the overwhelming sense of danger, they discover that the seemingly small cave in actually a massive cavern on the inside. It appears that the cavern must reach deep into the sea. A few lanterns are lit as Gwen, Mithian and Morgana light the way. The team of six head inside with Mithian giving them directions on which way to turn. The journey is pretty easy they don't run into any problems or get lost until the meet a small pathway that veers off in four directions.

"Okay Mithian which way?" Gwen questions.

"I'm not sure none of the books I have mention this part." Mithain replies.

"We'd better be careful let's check out each one but don't go inside." Eylan adds.

"How about Guinevere and I check second path and you and Mithian check the fourth path on the left." Arthur suggests to Elyan.

"Princess and I will check the first path on the right." Gwaine says scooting next to Morgana.

"That sounds good. Be careful." Elyan says as he and Mithian head over to the path on the left side.

Gwaine and Morgana stand before the pathway on the right. Looking at the the jagged rocks with suspicion.

"How do you supposed we check these?" Morgana asks.

"Looks okay to me Princess let's go." Gwaine walks slowly over to the path his foot is raised about to step on a small engraved stone on the floor.

"Wait!" Morgana screams grabbing his arm abruptly making their bodies collide flush up against each other."You almost triggered a death trap see the marking on the ground."

Gwaine keeps his arms wrapped around Morgana's waist. She tries to pull away but he refuses to let her go giving her his most charming smile.

"Let me go." She huff in frustration.

"Never."

"Get off of me. We're safe now."

"You saved my life Princess. You really do care." He says with a flirty smile.

She runs her fingers through his shiny coffee-colored hair smiling gently, then she suddenly wraps her finger around a lock of hair pulling quickly.

"Ow." He lets her go quickly. " Not very nice Princess."

He throws a small stone down the pathway and nothing happens. Then Morgana throws a heavier stone about the size of the orange. The orange sized stone lands in the center of the pathway and hundreds of spikes emerge through the stone floor moving the rock around on the ground.

"Okay well we are definitely not taking that path let's see how the other's are." Gwaine takes her hand getting her far away from the deadly path.

The second path proves just as dangerous and deadly for the Gwen and Arthur. They gather a few heavy stones from the ground and through them at the patterned floor triggering a trap that releases giant blades from the ceiling. Anyone unfortunate enough to walk this path would be sliced to a bloody mess they quickly move away from the deadly blades.

Gwen and Arthur are standing in front of the third path, when Mithian and Elyan come back in front of the central path both out are breathing loudly trying to catch their breaths but from fear or running Gwen wonders so she asks.

"Both." Elyan and Mithian answer at the same time.

"That path we tried shot flames from the walls we threw some rocks to test the path like you guys did." Says Mithian.

"Our path was no good either." Morgana states as her and Gwaine return together.

"Well I guess that just leaves the third path. I going to through some more rocks just in case." Says Elyan.

"Brilliant idea." Says Arthur.

"I wouldn't even go any further until we tested the path." Remarks Gwen laughing nervously.

They all pick up rather heavy rocks throwing them down the center path and waiting for something anything to happen but nothing does.

"I think it's safe shall we continue?" Gwen asks her companions.

She gets a unanimous yes and they all venture down the third path. They walk along the path till they reach the end and they enter a small room, where a small but deep pool of dark blue water is resting calmly. The room have several other connecting rooms on the side but Gwen focuses on the small pool of water.

Upon closer examination the stones in front of the pool seem to be glowing and humming.

"Um Mithian, is this in your books." Gwen asks uncertain.

Mithian unfolds her sheet of paper, holding her lantern close for light."Hold on a sec let me check. Yes the stones of Poseidon they mark the entrance to his secret treasure."

"Great so how do we get in?" Elyan asks.

"You don't." Says a voice from behind them they turn to see Uther Pendragon emerge from the shadows of one of the other rooms.

"Father." Arthur calls out. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Uther?" Morgana asks confused.

"I could ask you the same question son. But seeing as how you broke into my vaults and stole my medallion I think I already know. I knew whoever had stolen my medallion would turn up here eventually, I had my servant drop me off by by two day ago. I've eaten some rations I packed, he should be returning later on this evening. I see you convinced your sister to join in this little scheme of yours. How could you betray me this way?" Uther asks.

"Betray you? BETRAY YOU! Oh that's rich coming from the man who drugged and kidnapped his own wife sending her to live as servant. Or perhaps the man who shot and killed and innocent man for no reason at all could explain to me all about betrayals how dare you!" Arthur steps closer to his father his anger boiling over.

"Arthur please be careful." Gwen says stepping over in Arthur's direction causing her medallion to slip from underneath her shirt.

At the moment Uther sees that familiar glint of gold he grabs Arthur by the neck and holds a revolver to his head. Mithian gasps as Gwen, Elyan and Gwaine each remove their pistols pointing them at Uther.

"Give me back my medallion and nobody has to get hurt." Uther commands.

"You would really kill me father over a medallion?" Arthur asks.

"Uther please be reasonable!" Morgana yells.

"SHUT UP MORGANA!"Uther yells back. "I'm so sick of you and your wretched mother!"

"Of course I would kill you, you don't have any idea all the wealth that I could have, that one pendant is the key to unlocking it all." Uther grins.

"But what about your money all of the savings and-" Arthur begins.

"We're broke I don't have a penny to my name the only thing I own is Pendragon Estates and that was inherited. I've tried to unlock this cursed treasure for years. So back to you, lady pirate what's it going to be Arthur's life or the medallion." Says Uther.

Gwen stores her guns behind her back and begins to unlaced the medallion from here neck. "Here take it."

"NO I want you to bring it to me, but first all of you drop you weapons in that pool of water." Uther commands.

Gwen, Elyan and Gwaine all watch sadly as their weapons sink to the bottom of the deep dark pool. Gwen walks over to Uther arm outstretched to hand over the medallion. Suddenly in one swift move Uther pushes Arthur to the ground and grabs Gwen by the waist holding his gun at her temple.

Arthur stands up rubbing his scrapped and bleeding hands on his pants he looks up to find Guinevere being held hostage by his father.

Arthur tries to reason with Uther. "Please don't do anything crazy, she's given you the pendant what more could you possibly want."

"I want to know how this bitch knows about the medallion. How did she know it was in my vaults?"

"Fine I'll tell you I know about the medallion because it belonged to my father Thomas Leodegrance who you murdered in cold blood. That reminds me how's the leg Uther?"

"WHAT?" Uther asks fruious.

"Oh you know that old injury that left you a cripple for the rest of your miserable life that was me, I maimed you Uther. How did it feel when that steel pipe crushed you bones? Does the damage I did all those years ago still hurt as you limp about? You ruined my life you took everything away from me!" Gwen yells.

"Why you little vengeful wench. You will pay for that. Since you know so much about the medallion I'm sure you know all about the curse of death to those who open Poseidon's Cache. Well, you are going to open it for me so I can watch you die!"

"FATHER NO!" Arthur shouts removing the gun Gwen gave him. "Don't hurt Guinevere don't make me kill you." He pulls the gun out taking aim at his father.

Uther laughs amused. "Come on son we both know you could never kill me. Put that gun away boy." Arthur hesitates. "Drop in the pool or I'll show you how it's done on your little bitch here." Uther loads a bullet into the chamber.

Arthur tosses his gun into the pool beside him feeling completely helpless knowing there is nothing he can do to save Guinevere. Uther forces Gwen closer to the pools edge and makes Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine, Morgana and Mithian to sit on the floor of the cavern with their hands out in front of them.

"Go on just place the medallion right on the center stone." Uther says almost sweetly. " If anyone of you moves and inch I'll put a bullet in her head so fast she'll be dead before her body hits the ground."

Gwen turns to look over at her companions her eyes water as she sees the hopelessness in both Arthur, Elyan, Morgana, Gwaine and Mithian's faces. Mithian is weeping openly and Elyan face is set in a stern mask tears pooling in his eyes. Arthur sapphire blue eyes are clouded with anger, sadness and unshed tears. Morgana and Gwaine are queitly fuming no doubt silently planning revenge on Uther.

She places the medallion on the center stone and the water in the deep blue pool begins to bubble. In the center of the pool they all watch as the figure of a person rises to the surface of the water. Once the water settles they are all gazing on the face of a beautiful woman with ivory colored skin and hair colored so red that her long locks look like a raging wildfire.

"Hello Uther back again I see." The red-haired woman states.

"Yes I would like access to your father's treasure."

"You know very well the consequences of the wrong person opening father's cache, and yet you have risked countless lives of innocent men and women to gain access. Are you so heartless Uther that you can send dozens of people to their deaths knowingly?"

"DON"T TALK TO ME ABOUT THE CONSEQUNCES JUST OPEN UP THE FUCKING TREASURE!"

"As you wish. Uther Pendragon you have planned and schemed and prevailed to gain access. Your determination is inspirational, so here is your reward come closer please." The red-haired woman states.

The red-haired woman stretches out her hands to Uther. Uther pushes Gwen out his way and she falls to the ground crawling and moving over to sit beside Arthur,Elyan, Gwaine, Morgana and Mithian. Arthur quickly wraps his arms around her holding her close.

"Out of my way. I'll take care of you later." He commands as he stands before the red-haired woman his eyes dancing in excitement. He waited years tricked and deceived so many people to their deaths and now he was finally going inside.

The red-haired woman extends her hands out to Uther and she asks him to kneel before her. He struggle to stoop that low given his leg injury but he manages to lower himself to the ground.

"I bestow upon you Uther Pendragon everything that you deserve and everything that is owed to you." And with that the red-haired woman touches Uther's face gently smiling up at him. In an instant dark green circles appears all over Uther's body. Some sort of rash is spreading all over his skin.

"What is this what have you done to me!" Uther screams out.

Now Uther's skin is peeling, cracking and bubbling like stew heating up over a campfire, his skin stretches and rises. Soon boils emerge all over his skin and the boils pop with a disgusting squashing sound as tiny black worms hatch from the open boils on Uther's skin. Gwen, Arthur, Eylan, Mithian, Gwaine and Morgana all stand and step back as they hear Uther scream out. When the worms erupt from his skin Mithian turns her body and holds on to Elyan for dear life shaking with fear she doesn't want to see any more, Elyan rubs her back to comfort her.

"Oh gods help what have you done to me?" Uther screams out in terror.

"You have done this to yourself Uther all your sins have finally caught up with you and now it's time to pay the price. You have been cursed with the Waithfear worms creatures from the Underworld. They devour not only the flesh and bone but they also bind the victims soul to their body so you will feel every painful tortuous bite."

"NOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME PLEASE ARTHUR! SOMEONE HELP!" Uther screams are frantic as the Waithfear worms are sinking the sharp teeth into his flesh. Arthur watches stunned as his father is struggling around on the ground.

Uther in on the floor desperately and unsuccessfully trying to claw the worms from his body with no avail. His body is convulsing and shaking as the creatures crawl and wiggle in and out of his body feasting on every morsel of his flesh. Blood and pus mix and mingle as Uther tears at his own flesh trying to remove the tortuous creatures from his body. Sickening sounds can be heard as the worms fill his mouth beginning to eat out his face and throat taking away his ability to speak. Even though physically Uther can not speak the desperate screams of his tormented soul can still be heard.

The ground in the tiny cavern begins to quake as the long purple tentacle of a monstrous beast raises up out of the water. The crew mates all gasps and step back several feet away from the water's edge. The giant scaly tentacle wraps around the remains of Uther's body or what's left of it, the Waithfear worms continue consume Uther and they is barely and skin left on his bones when they hear the familiar sound of bone snapping as the Waithfear worm start munching on his bones. The giant tentacle slowly drags Uther's body below the water until his screams can be heard no more.

The red-haired woman turns to Gwen completely unfazed by the gruesome events and smiles warmly at her. " Come here Guinevere and Elyan Leodegrance."

"Whoa wait a minute, just wait a second okay what was all of that and the giant tentacle?" Arthur asks nervously.

"Oh that was the Kraken." The red-haired woman responds.

"Where did he take Uther?" Arthur questions.

"To Hades of course. Your father has committed so many wrongs against so many people he had to be judged for his sins. Don't worry Arthur Pendragon I can see into the souls of men and you are nothing like the man you called father. Now Guinevere and Elyan come closer and bring my father's medallion with you."

Arthur holds on to Guinevere's hand tightly unsure of whether to trust this strange water lady. "Wait Guinevere are you sure? It could be dangerous I mean you saw what just happened."

Gwen smiles at Arthur bringing her hand to cup his face gently trying to reassure him. "I'll be fine Arthur I know this seems strange but I feel like I know her, it'll be alright."

Arthur reluctantly let's her hand go as she and her brother stand before the woman in the water.

"Welcome I have waited for quite some time for the children of Thomas Leodegrance to stand before me. Welcome to Poseidon's Cache I am Ariella daughter of Poseidon.

**Pretty cool death scene for Uther huh? I had to dig deep into my horror movies for that shit. Writing that scene made my skin crawl it seriously creeped me the fuck out! Dayum that was so nasty but it had to be done Honestly I really enjoyed it sick huh? I don't care. LOL! You know that saying, the punishment should fit the crime, I had originally planned to have Uther get shot or imprisoned but I decided nah, that was too good for his ass I wasn't going to let him off easy. I wanted him to suffer and I think this death is an even trade for all the lives Uther ruined. Log in leave a review and let me know what you thought of The Vengeful Wench Chapter 11: Treasure Hunters. I love to hear your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12: Always in my heart

_**Chapter 12: Always in my heart**_

Eylan and Gwen grab each other's hand as they stand before Ariella. Warm metal touches Elyan skin from Gwen's hand and he looks down at her left hand. A smile lights up his face as he is about say something to his sister.

"Don't start Elyan." She warns him.

Elyan laughs. "What I was going to say congratulations. When did he propose?"

"This morning." She says with a smile.

"I'm not worried at all he's good for you. I can tell you make each other happy. I'm happy for you sis."

"Thanks Elyan."

The siblings stand at the edge of the pool before the strange yet familiar woman.

"I know we've never met but I feel like I know you or maybe I've met you before?" Gwen asks.

"I am Ariella and no we have never met face to face but I sure your father told you all about me."

"Oh yes from father's stories." Revelation lights up Gwen's face. "So that means your Ariella the mermaid from father's tales."

"Wait I thought he made those up." Elyan states.

Ariella swished around in the water exposing her the part of her body cover beneath the water. Her shiny fin is covered with glorious green scales like a fish. She is a mermaid.

"Well I have waited for years for both of you to come here. Elyan you look so much like your father. But both of you have your mother's kind eyes." Ariella says.

"You knew our father and our mother?" Gwen and Elyan ask together.

"No I know your father and your mother."

"But both our parents are dead, how can you know them?" Elyan ask suspiciously.

"The ones we love never really leave us they can always be in your hearts." She smiles at the brother and sister. "Your parents love you and they will always be in your hearts as long as you keep their memory alive."

Eylan wraps his arms around Gwen as she begins to cry. He holds his sister as he can feel himself about to cry as well.

"Would you like to see them?"

"See who?" Elyan asks.

"Your parents of course." Ariella adds.

"But how?" Asks Gwen wipes tears from her eyes. "Could we really see them?"

"I can open a portal but only for a few moments that will allow you to gaze upon your parents in the Otherworld."

Ariella mutters and incantation and right before their eyes a whirling blue colored portal appears. Two misty blue colored shadows emerge from the portal becoming solid as they step through. Thomas and Elen Leodegrance smile as they look upon their children.

"Mom? Dad?" Elyan asks.

Gwen is too overwhelmed with emotion to speak she steps closer to her parents wanting to reach out and touch them but afraid they are just shades of smoke.

"It's okay Gwen we have a solid form here for a while." Their father says.

Gwen and Elyan run over and embrace their parents tears flow freely from their eyes as they can not contain their joy.

"We've missed you both so much." Says their mother.

"We've missed you. Both of you." Says Gwen.

"I only regret not being there to see you both become such fine adults." Their father says.

"I've failed you father. I got so hung up on revenge and hatred that I lost myself I've done some things I'm not proud of. I followed in your footsteps I just wanted to avenge you." Gwen admits wiping tears from her eyes.

"Listen to me." Her father says looking down at his daughter. "I only wanted what was best for you and Elyan. I always wanted both of you to find happiness. Just do what makes you happy. My beautiful children you could never fail me."

"But I became a pirate father, I did exactly what you told me not to do."

"I know you're a pirate. When I told you not to follow the path I took I meant I wanted you to do what made you happy. I was never happy being a pirate it was just something I felt I had to do to take care of you and your brother."

"Oh children we love you both so much all we want is for you to find happiness. There is a glow of bliss around both of you. It seems you have found the happiness that we always wanted for both of you." Their mother states.

"Yeah I guess we have." Says Gwen looking back at Arthur. "There's someone I want you to meet.

Gwen moves away from her family and walks over to Arthur. "Could you come here? I want you to meet my parents. You all can come over too." Mithian, Gwaine and Morgana all gather around to watch this otherworld interaction.

Guinevere and Arthur clasps hands as they return to her parents.

"This is Arthur he's asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"We are happy for you both." Her mother says smiling at her husband.

"See sweetie I told you that you didn't fail me. You banished you hatred and found love. With your sworn enemies' son of all people. Love will always be stronger than hate. I can tell you two will be good for each other." Thomas states his form flickering like a candle in the wind.

"Thomas, Elen your time here grows short it time for you to return to the Otherworld." Ariella advises.

Gwen and Elyan give their parents another hug goodbye as the walk slowly back towards the portal.

"Can we ever see you again?"

"I'm afraid not dear. But don't fret we will always be here." Their mother places her fading hands on her children's hearts. "Never forget our love for you both."

Her solid from evaporate like a mist being blow through the wind. And in an instant their parents are gone the portal closes with a pop. Arthur stands beside Guinevere bring a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asks gently lifting her chin with his finger.

She wipes the last of her tears away and smiles up at him lovingly. "I'm fine. I know that everything is going to be just perfect. Plus my parents like you."

"Yes that all was pretty amazing." He says in awe.

Ariella interupts."There is one last gift I wish to give upon you. Access to Poseidon's Cache."

She presses the medallion firmly into the ground and the cavern begins to rumble and rocks begin to crumble on the left and right side of the cavern creating a doorway. When the rumbling has settled they make their way to the first open room to discover a room covered and piled high with glittering gold coins, jewels and precious stones of all kind. The other rooms are also filled to capacity with endless boundless amounts of treasure.

"Take what you wish, your companions are free to enter with you." Ariella informs them.

Everyone's mouths has dropped to the floor overwhelmed by so much riches.

"Well love I don't think we need to worry about money like ever." Arthur says picking Guinevere up and spinning her around with laughter. He gently sets her down to the ground kissing her passionately.

"I love you Arthur."

"And I love you my sweet, now I can give you everything you want, even have a real wedding."

"Oh I'd love that. I can't think of anything that would make me happier than to become your wife."

Elyan and Mithian walk over to look in the other rooms when he calls out. "Come on you two lovebirds lets get this back to the ship."

Gwen calls out for Gwaine. "We're going to need some help go back to the ship bring Leon and Percival. With more hands we can get this back to the ship quicker."

"You got it Captain." Gwaine replies.

"I'm coming too." Morgana adds.

"Finally coming around Princess?" Gwaine smirks.

"No I want to row the boat." Morgana states as she takes the lead walking out of the cavern.

They all work together piling and carrying as much treasure as they can. With the extra help of Leon and Percival the amount af treasure they pile up outside the cave on the sandy shore, is enormous. They emerge from the cavern with both Gwen, Mithain and Morgana carrying a small baskets spilling over gold. Elyan and Arthur work together and so do Leon and Gwaine to carry a massive trunk stuffed with as much treasure as they could fit. While Percival carries a massive trunk loaded with golden coins and precious jewels all by his self. They all grabbed as much as they could carry and were sure that they had gathered enough wealth to make sure everyone on the ship would have wealth to give to their grandchildren.

Gwanie, Morgana, Percival and Leon all load up the row boat as the group of four make their way back into the caverns. The make about eight more trips loading as much gold, silver, diamonds and other valuable items as they can carry.

Guinevere returns to Ariella and says thank you as she retrieves her father's medallion. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Seeing my parents meant the world to me and my brother."

"You're welcome." Ariella smiles.

"Hey Gwen ask if we can come back later." Elyan whispers in her ear.

"Elyan. We have plenty." She scolds him.

He looks at her pleading clasping his hands together in a prayer.

"Fine." She turns to the mermaid. "My brother wants to know if we could ever come back here?"

"Certainly I have lifted the curse off this place you and your brother and anyone that accompanies you can enter here freely."

Loud and violent rumbles are heard throughout the caverns. As the entire structure begins to shake and quake. Bits of the ceiling began to break and fall to the ground. The small pond where Areilla is resting begins to bubble and boil and the water suddenly changes colors from dark to light blue then to purple.

"ARIELLA!" A deep masculine voice booms.

"What was that?" Gwen ask suddenly.

"Um not a what but who. That I'll be my father Poseidon I think he's knows I've been giving away his treasures."

Sudden crack from behind Ariella splits the pool wide open as a bright light shines through.

"He's collapsing the cavern! If you don't leave soon you'll all be buried alive inside this place. RUN!" Ariella shouts as Gwen, Arthur, Elyan and Mithian run for their lives.

"ARIELLA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Poseidon voice booms echoing throughout the caves.

The four friends run with baskets of treasure in their hands trying to escapes the death trap that is Poseidon's Island. They duck and dodge avoiding the large boulders tumbling down the high cliff inside the cave. Large pieces of rock crumble and fall all around them as they struggle to reach the exit of the cave.

"There the exit's just ahead." Mithian yells from behind the group as they all turn the corner sharply heading for the beam of light that is outdoors.

They all make a dash for the exit of the cave when Mithian slips and falls dropping all the treasures she was carrying. A large rock is shifting slighty above her head tilting to crush her body when Elyan grabs her by the waist tightly pulling them both to safety. The rocks tumble into place sealing off the entrance to Poseidon Island forever. Mithian tumbles, rolls, and lands directly on top of Elyan with a breathless smile.

"You saved me." She states still trying to catch her breath after her near death experience.

"Yeah I guess I did." Elyan remarks smiling up at her.

"Thank you." She smiles down at him making no attempt to move.

"Your welcome." He says not wanting her to move.

Mithian remains on top of Elyan gazing into his soft almond colored eyes. As he gazes at her sweetly, their faces inch closer and closer and suddenly they are lost in the moment. When his lips meet her it's as if nothing else exist or matters in the world.

"Hey is everyone alright? We were worr.. Oh never mind." Arthur says.

Mithian breaks the kiss with Elyan but she doesn't try to move off of him. She just gives Arthur the death stare. Arthur retreats back to Guinevere giving the couple sometime together.

Turning back to Elyan she smiles sweetly. "Um now where were we?"

Elyan laughs grabbing her waist pulling her body closer to his as shifts his weight so that he his hovering over her now.

"I think we were here." He smiles seductively kissing her passionately.

Arthur returns to sit beside Guinevere. She watches him curiously.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did Elyan and Mithian make it out okay?"

"Yeah I pretty sure they are okay. More than okay by the looks of it."

"What are you, oh. Couples all around it would seem."

"Indeed." Arthur smiles drawing Guinevere in for sensual kiss as his tongue swipes against hers. His arms snakes around her hips as he grips her ass.

"Hum um." Elyan coughs from behind them and they pull apart.

"Aww come on." Arthur pouts.

"Hey man you interrupted me. Plus that's my sister you're running your hands all over." Elyan teases.

"This woman is going to be my wife so get used to it." Arthur comments laughing.

Guinevere, Arthur, Elyan and Mitinan all wait on the small island while Gwaine ferries the treasure back towards the Vengeful Wench. Elyan and Mithian are chatting quietly about something that make Mithian blush and Arthur and Guinevere just sit quietly as he wraps her tightly in his arms.

He sits up quickly making Guinevere jump. "What's wrong what is it?" She asks concerned.

"After we get the treasure on board the Vengeful Wench let's go back to Pendragon Estates."

"What! Why?"

He laughs loudly. "I just remembered something. Upon the death of my father Pendragon Estates is mine. Since Uther is dead I guess we don't have to worry about a place to live."

"Oh but what about all those guards?"

"They work for me now and your face was covered the last time we were there what do you think? I could give you a proper tour of the place?" He says remembering her comments the last time they were at Pendragon Estates.

"Oh that sounds perfect."

* * *

Back aboard the Vengeful Wench Gwen orders the ship to return to Pendragon Estates. Suprising the crew mates. She tells them entire ship about their adventure on the island about Uther's gruesome death, the insane amounts of treasure and Poseidon trying to bury them inside the cave,and then she ask Gauis and Annis to divide up the treasure among the crew.

Morgana walks to stand next to her brother. "So we going back home then? Oh I can't wait just you, me and Gwen. We are going to have so much fun. Oh we can go horseback riding. And shopping oh Gwen is going to love the shops. You know I always wanted a sister. The three of us are going to have the best time ever!"

Horror and sheer terror cover Arthur's face. In his excitement to get Guinevere back to Pendragon Estates he completely forgot about Morgana.

"Um.. well I uh.."Arthur stammers unsure how to respond to Morgana.

She laughs at him sparking confusion in his face. "Heavens I'm only joking Arthur. There's no way I'm staying in the same house with you too lovebirds. I haven't been on this ship long but I've heard the rumors." She smiles at her brother knowingly.

Morgana continues. "I'm going to stay at my mother's country estate. We have actually been spending more time there anyway. Things have been troubled between mother and Uther for a while. I 'm certain that if he hadn't died she would have divorced him anyway."

"Really I didn't know that." Arthur states surprised.

"Well of course you wouldn't. You've been off having pirate adventures." She smiles at her little brother. "I am really happy for you by the way. Gwen is a wonderful person, I'd better be invited to the wedding. She threatens.

"Of course you're invited I couldn't get married without the most annoying person in the world could I?" He smiles at her.

She smacks him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He rubs his head pouting.

"Oh shut up, you big baby." She smiles at him teasing him further.

He grins at Morgana. "So you and Gwaine, what's up with you too?"

Morgana ties to hide the blush that flushes her face and fails miserably. "Nothing is going on between me and that scruffy pirate."

"Is that so? Well maybe I should call him over and see what he has to say about that." He says.

"You wouldn't." She stares with a glare in her eyes.

"Wouldn't I?" Arthur clear his throat looking over at Gwaine. "G-

Earning a sharp pinch on the shoulder from Morgana. "Stop it." She threatens.

"Okay okay I give. No need to get all abusive. I'm just saying he likes you, and you like him give the guy a chance." He suggests.

"Perhaps." She answers keeping her face unreadable as she walks below deck.

Arthur is watching Guinevere talking with some of her crew members. He has only been staring at her for a few moments when she turns feeling his gaze on her. He smiles at her and when she smiles back he feel his heart skips a beat. Merlin and Freya come and stand beside Arthur, and Merlin claps his cousin on the back.

"Isn't this great we've never lived so close to each other before. We can keep in touch all the time." Arthur says.

"Yeah everything really does have a way of working itself out. I guess you can go back home afterall." Merlin walks up to his cousin smiling.

"Yeah home." He says smiling over at Guinevere.

* * *

_**Pendragon Estates**_

Once the ship lands off the shore of the massive Estate all of the crew head into the town below to spend their treasure. Merlin and Freya head for their cottage a few miles away from Pendragon Estates promising to visit in a few days. Guinevere and Arthur walk up to the doors of the massive manor his hand holding hers tightly. He opens the front door calling out for one of maids or any of his father's servants but he doesn't get an answer. Upon walking into the foyer of the home he sees a small envelope address to Uther resting on a small table.

"Should I open it?" He asks.

"I don't know Arthur it might be important."

He opens the letter and suddenly recognizes the handwriting of his step mother Bianca.

_To Uther Pendragon, by the time you read this letter I will be long gone. I am getting a divorce I want nothing further to do with you I will not deal with all your lies and secrets. You are a harsh and a cruel man do not seek me out you will never find me I will never return to the Estates. I do not know the full extent to all the your sins but after a brief discussion with your brother in law Aggravaine I am begging to see the truth. I only pray that someday you will be judges for all the hurt you have caused._

_sincerely Bianca._

Arthur smiles suddenly after reading the letter.

"What happened?" Gwen asks.

"She left him, my step mother left Uther and she wont be coming back here. Just like Morgana said but this makes it official."

"And why are you so happy about that?"

"It means we get the place to ourselves all of this." He gestures around them. "It's all ours. Yours and mine."

"Oh so can we start with the grand tour of Pendragon Estates?"

"Sure I know just where to start." His eyes roam over her body seductively.

"Oh really." She asks smiling not missing him undressing her with his eyes.

"The bedroom."

"Arthur I want to see the whole property. You promised me the grand tour."

"But Guinevere..."

"Arthur you promised."

He huff out in frustration. He takes her by the hand and prepares to show her around the mansion. When a thought occurs to him. _She didn't say how detailed I had to be._ He thinks devising a devilish plan.

Walking hand in hand along the corridors he holds her hand tightly as he runs up the stairs.

"There's the bathroom." He shouts giving her a second to peek in before he's pulling along the hallway.

"Library."

"Arthur."

"Office."

"Arthur." She is laughing at him now. _He thinks he's clever._

"Sunroom."

He pulls her hurriedly down the hall stopping at a final door.

"Bedroom." He whispers sexually in her ear.

"You think you're so clever don't you?"

He shrugs leaning in close to her planting a gentle kiss on her full lips. The kiss becomes hotter and more passionate as he prods her mouth open with his tongue and she obliges willingly. She moans into him when he pushes his hips into her letting her feel the hardness of his arousal. She grinds and pushes her body back into him, she's ready and he knows it.

He lifts her up into his arms and begins to open the door to his bedroom. He plants hot sensual kisses down her neck enticing her so she can't refuse him.

"I think we can break our record tonight. I want you so bad I can't wait to ravish you. I want to see you naked in my.. Uncle?"

Arthur's uncle Aggravine is in his room sitting behind his desk. When he sees his nephew a look of complete relief crosses over his face followed by a blush of embarrassment. Having heard his nephew words from the other side of the door. Arthur completely shocked at the turn of event still has Guinevere carefully resting in his arms.

"Arthur I think maybe you should put me down." Gwen states.

He pouts and plans to debate but she gives him a look that tells he shouldn't argue.

Arthur regrettably places Guinevere down on her feet. "What are you doing here Uncle?"

"Oh Arthur I was worried sick I have been sending you letter after letter. Where have you been? I was worried something dreadful had happened."

"No everything is fine."

"Oh and who is this lovely young lady?"

"Uncle this is Guinevere my fiancé."

Aggravine extends his hand and warmly shakes Gwen hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you it a pleasure to meet you too, Arthur has told me so much about you."

"Really?"

"Yes really Uncle could we perhaps talk later?" He questions shifting his attention to Guinevere.

"Ah yes but, you know I would be here if it wasn't important. There's someone I want you to meet."

Arthur gulps as nervousness overtakes him. "She's here?"

"Yes I had her wait in the garden. It was always her favorite place and I didn't want her to run into Uther."

"That wont be a problem any more Uther's dead."

"How? What happened? Wait I'm sorry we'll discuss it later I'll take you to your mother."

"Thank you Uncle." Arthur says taking Guinevere's hand bidding her to come along.

The three of them walk outside along the stony path that leads to the gardens. A woman standing in a pale blue dress is standing far off with her back to them. She seems caught up in her own thoughts as she doesn't seem to notice the visitors behind her.

Arthur stops frozen by the sight of his mother her blond hair the same color as his blowing on the wind. He holds on to Guinevere's hand refusing to let her go.

"Guinevere I.."

"Arthur go to her I'm right here. This is the moment you've wanted your entire life." She squeezes his hand once more and he finally lets her go walking towards his mother.

The gravel sidewalk crunches beneath his feet and the sound stirs movement his mother turns around smiling at her son. Tears pool in her eyes as she watches her boy her sweet baby boy all grown up.

"Mother."

"Arthur." She extends her hands out to him and they embrace each other warmly.

"Mother is this real I've dreamed of you often are you really here with me?"

"Yes my sweet boy I'm here though I can hardly believe it myself. All the years we've spent apart I have thought of you daily my son."Igranie says weeping openly.

"I thought all this time that I killed you. I needed you and Uther stole you from me." He says as tears pool in his eyes.

"It's okay my darling son we are together now and nothing can separate us now. I am here." She point to his chest as she pulls him away so she can take a look at him. "I was always here."

"How I have missed you."

"I've missed you too my son. Where is your father?" She looks around worried.

"Uther's dead." Igraine looks at her son shocked by his statement. "Don't worry I'll tell you everything but first there's someone I want you to meet."

"Mother this is Guinevere my future wife."

"Guinevere this is Igranie, my mother."

Gwen extends her hand to greet Igraine in a friendly handshake and she is surprised to be gathered into Igraine's arms in a warm hug.

"We're family you and I hugs are for strangers." Igraine says smiling at her daughter in law.

Aggravaine walks out of the house carrying a tray loaded with tea and sugar and a few snacks and sets the tray on a small table.

"Now I believe you promised me a story Arthur I want to he everything." Aggrivine smiles pouring tea for his sister, Gwen, Arthur and finally himself.

Arthur looks a Guinevere a little unsure do they really need to know everything. She shrugs her shoulders smiling back at him. So Arthur and Guinevere tells his mother and uncle everything from Gwen quest for revenge on Uther ,to their chance meeting when Arthur and Merlin snuck aboard the ship, to treasure they uncovered at Poseidon Cache and Uther's death. Leaving out of course their private encounters.

"Well you two have had quite and adventure it seems. And crippling Uther like that, I always wanted to thank the man who wounded the great Uther Pendragon. Though I never expected to be thanking a woman. You are a hero well done that bastard got everything that was coming to him. Well done." He chuckles lightly.

Gwen smiles at Aggravaine blushing slightly at his kind words.

"I knew I liked you Guinevere. There is just something about you and I knew from the moment I saw you that we'd get along swell." Igraine says smiling.

"Thank you and please call me Gwen. My family and friends call me Gwen. Well except Arthur." She nods over at him smiling. "He refuses to call me Gwen."

"Ah well Arthur has always been quite stubborn." Arggravine chips in smiling at his nephew.

"I am not." Arthur pouts jokingly.

"Oh there it is that cute little pout he done that since the day he was born." Igraine laughs. "It takes me back to when he was just born."

"I know it's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Gwen states.

"Now Gwen I wanted to know do you have anything special planned you wanted to do for the wedding?" Igranine asks.

"Um no not really. Honestly I don't know where to start. I love any advice or help from you."

"Oh I'd be honored dear." Igraine says squeezing Gwen hand lightly.

Arthur turns to face his mother. "This is going to be great I'm going to be living with the two women I love the most. Mother I kept your room just the way you left it and I..."

"Arthur sweetheart I'm not going to stay here." His mother tells him.

"But it's not a problem we've got plenty of rooms." Arthur tries to persuade her.

"It's not that Arthur but this place houses too many memories for me. I couldn't live here peacefully." She admits.

"But I just found you and know you're leaving again where will you go." Arthur questions.

"She'll stay with me Arthur." Aggraviane explains. "We've got it all sorted and you know I live close enough to visit you every week. We'll be here so much you and Gwen will probably get tired of us." He chuckles.

"Never." Arthur says hugging his mother.

_**Six Weeks Later**_

All of their friends and family gather at Pendragon Estates to witness Guinevere and Arthur recite their wedding vows. Elyan is there to walk Gwen down the aisle and give her away to Arthur. The ceremony is beautiful the wedding takes place in the gardens and lovely lavender flowers are strung together decorating the chairs and the pathways. When the priest pronounces them husband and wife the is not a dry eye among all gathered.

After the ceremony Elyan walks up to his sister. "Gwen you look lovely father and mother would be so proud."

"They'd be proud of you too Elyan." She pulls her brother into a hug carefully not to wrinkle his ceremonial naval suit. "When do you have to go back?"

"I've got only one more week of leave then I have to go back to the service. If I want to retire honorably I have to finish at least four more years. But I still get shore leave now and then." He states. "I told Mithian she wasn't very happy about it but when I proposed I told her we'd get married as soon as I came home."

"Wow you and Mithian I'm so happy for you. You better stay safe. You have a sister and a future wife to come back to. I love you Elyan."

"I'll be safe, I love you too Gwen,I gotta go." He pulls his sister into one more hug before walking off to find Mithian.

She never thought after what she suffered throughout her life that she would find happiness. As she watched her family and friends walking, talking, laughing together. She never imagined a person could have a life so perfect so amazing but this is the life that she now had. Tears begin to pool in her eyes as she gazed over at her husband Arthur talking animated with his cousin Merlin. Her life was perfect and it could only get better from this day forward.

During the last six weeks she had experienced so much the gruesome death of Uther, seeing her parents again, and barely escaping Poseidon's Island with her life. So much had happened during the past few weeks, she started feeling ill dizziness, lack of appetite, and occasional sickness in the mornings and sometimes in the afternoons could be caused by lack of sleep or stress. Once the wedding festivities were over she would ask to speak with Gaius, in private of course no need to worry everyone over nothing. At worse it was probably just some stomach bug. Right?

**Thank you all for reading Chapter 12 Always in my heart. This was a pretty emotional chapter for me to write. All my feels *weeping loudly* I just love a happy ending honestly they are the best! The next update will be an epilogue some years in the future. Where we find out what has become of our favorite couple or favorite couples and their pirate friends.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Grand Adventure

**Chapter 13: The Grand Adventure**

**This is not the epilogue, it was supposed to be. To my defense when I published chapter 12 I was halfway through with the last chapter and I had every intention of ending this story. But the Vengeful Wench and I had a huge argument resulting in a severe case of writer's block and me giving this story the silent treatment. After a few days apart we were able to make amends and work through our differences, though this what not originally planned I hope it flows well with the rest of the story.**

"What a lovely wedding and Gwen just looks beautiful, she's glowing Arthur." Morgana states.

"Yeah she is." Arthur says gazing over at his wife. "Maybe when you and Gwaine get married you can have the wedding here too."

Morgana rolls her eyes. "Gwaine and I are not getting married Arthur."

"No, not yet." He teases and Morgana punches him in the arm. "Hey you can't abuse me anymore I'll call my wife she'll get you." Turning to back to Gwen Arthur waves at her. "Guinevere please help."

Watching the interaction between Arthur and Morgana Gwen laughs as she make her way over to the bickering siblings. Gwen has glanced over at the pair of them aggravating and teasing each other, smiling because she remembers that sometimes her and Elyan enjoy the same playful banter.

"Alright you too what's going on?" She asks.

"Arthur's being an idiot."

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"She just doesn't want to admit that she likes Gwaine." At this Morgana quietly walks away fuming at Arthur. "See I told you."

Gwen gives Arthur you really shouldn't meddle look and he instantly looks ashamed.

"Arthur maybe she isn't ready to have something with Gwaine."

"But it's so obvious that they like each other. Anyone can see it." He says as he watches Gwaine track Morgana's movements throughout the garden.

"I know that but it's not our place to interfere. When they are ready to be together they will."

* * *

During the wedding reception all the guests are gathered outside in the garden in several small groups talking amongst themselves, Mithian and Elyan are whispering and chatting quietly when Gwaine walks up to them.

"What are you too over here talking about?" He asks.

"Well if you must know, you are so nosy by the way. I was telling Elyan about another place I was reading about loaded with treasure."

"Really?" Gwaine asks.

"Yes, and since I have another week left before I have to return to service we were considering going for it. What do you think?"

"You had me a treasure, I'm in." Gwaine admits.

"Do you think we could convince Gwen and the others we need the Vengeful Wench." Mithian states.

"Yeah I'm sure that will be no problem." Elyan adds.

"Well let's go tell the others." Gwiane says, calling the other crew members looks up and glances around for Gwen. Arthur sees her talking with Gaius. He smiles figuring whatever they are discussing is a private matter and he returns to joking with Merlin and Leon. The crew gathers around and almost everyone is there. Mithian is about to tell everyone the plan when she notices Gwen is not there.

"Where is Gwen?" Mithian questions.

"Oh she's talking with Gaius." Arthur states. "I think they need a moment, but I'll fill her in later."

"Okay well here's the plan I have recently discovered another location of hidden treasure. Okay so who's in?" Mithian adds with a smile.

* * *

Gwen walks beside Gaius linking her arm through his."Gaius I wondered if I might speak with you in private?"

"Of course anything for you Gwen."

The pair walk slowly back towards the manor away from the large group of friends and family gathered for Gwen and Arthur's wedding.

Gwen and Gaius enter the house and make their way upstairs. Once in a quiet place Gwen tells Gaius all of her physical symptoms and her asks her a few questions and she answers though the line of questioning is a little embarrassing for Gwen. Having to talk about her sexual relationship with Arthur to the person who practically raised her and Elyan was just weird.

"Gaius are you certain?" Gwen asks in the privacy of her Arthur's bedroom.

Gaius chuckles placing a hand on her shoulder. "Quite certain Gwen. All of the symptoms and from what you've told me about your menses everything adds up you and Arthur are going to be parents. But don't worry you have several months before the child is due. You don't have to change your lifestyle or anything at least not yet. It's still quite early in the pregnancy." He smiles.

Gwen sits quietly thinking about what Gaius had told her. A baby. Her and Arthur were having a baby. Sure they had talked of children eventually but, so soon. Were they even ready to be parents? Well it was a little to late to think about that. It would seem she had some news for Arthur.

* * *

Where in the world was Guinevere? Arthur thinks having searched almost the entire property. He wanted to tell her about Mithian's new treasure discovery some of the crewmates had expressed interest in tagging along but they wouldn't commit to this journey with their Captain Gwen. Arthur sees his mother and she walks toward him.

"That was such a lovely ceremony son." Igranie hugs Arthur giving him a kiss on the cheek."

"Thanks mother you and Guinevere did all the work I should be thanking you for everything. The ceremony was beautiful because of you and Guinevere."

"Well I am just over joyed that I got to see my son get married. And Gwen is such a beautiful bride her skin was practically glowing all day. This has been one of the most happiest days of my life."

"Mine too mother I am so glad you are here to share this day with us."

"There is one thing that would make me even happier though."

"Really what's that?"

"Grandchildren. Lots and lots of grandchildren." She says with a smile.

Arthur laughs. He and Guinevere have talked of starting a family one day. They never discuss how many children though perhaps in a few years.

"Mother we've only been married a couple of hours. Besides I thinks children are probably a few years down the line for us anyway."

"Oh my son. You and Gwen are newlyweds in love, I think children are closer in your future than you think."

* * *

Gwen is still in a bit of shock after the news Gaius gave her. She was having a baby. She wasn't really sure how to feel. Happy, yes. Excited, yes. Scared,hell yes. But how would Arthur take the news. They had talked of children sure, eventually but she didn't expect to be with child so soon. But hell, who was she kidding she knew she was pregnant that first day her morning sickness hit. She had never been a sick child and she can't even remember being ill very often as an adult. A stomach bug yeah right she knew, She just denied the truth because she wasn't sure how Arthur would react. Their vigorous love making had landed them in this predicament, whatever his reaction she had to tell him.

Leaving the manor she walks back out towards the greenhouse she Arthur his back is turned away from her and she calls out to him.

"Guinevere I was looking all over for you." Arthur says.

"Sorry I needed to talk to Gaius about something." Gwen states.

"I have something amazing to tell you." They says simultaneously.

They both looked surprised and laugh at each other.

"Okay you first." Gwen suggests.

"Well okay Mithian has found another spot that there is rumored to be hidden treasure. Elyan really wants to go because he only has one more week of shore leave before he has to return to duty. Some of the crewmates are interested but they'll only agree to it if you say you'll go along. So what do you think?"

"Wow. That's um..."

"Pretty amazing right. Most of the crew want to go for it but no on wants to do it without their brave captain." He says with sly smile. "What do you say one more grand adventure while we have the crew together?"

"Okay let's do it."

"Really, that's fantastic oh I can't wait to tell the gang. Oh um what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh... um... well... I"

Eylan interrupts. " Did you ask her? What did she say?"

"She said yes." Arthur replies.

"Great well you both need to come over here Mithian is going to tell everyone the details of this mission." Elyan smiles and walks away.

Arthur smiles at Guinevere bringing his hand up gently to cup her face. " What did you need to tell me?"

"I'll tell you later we have plenty of time." She gives him a sweet kiss on the lips and grasp his hand leading him over to Mithian and the other crew members.

* * *

_**Buried Treasure**_

"Alright everybody here comes the Captain." Mithian announces.

Gwen stands in front of her crewmates and calls their attention to her. They all quiet down. "Okay Mithian has found another possible site of treasure. As you probably know, we won't just be able to waltz in there and take it. Whatever we have to face might be dangerous, anyone who does not want to risk it you are not obligated to join this mission. Alright so now I'll turn it over to Mithian and let her fill you all in on what you will be up against if you decide to tag along.

Mithian walks to stand in front of the crewmates nervously. "Well.. I found an old treasure map that marks the location of some hidden treasure supposedly buried by pirates. It's on a small island about two days of sailing away from here. According to the legend these pirates staged a massive heist of some rich nobleman but after they claim the bounty a member of the team snitches and they were all arrested and hanged for their crimes. But not before the leader buried his treasure and hid sent the map to his wife in a letter before his death. She never believed her husbands stories so she never went after the treasure so if nobody else has sought it out it should still be there."

"All we have is a map, we don't know what else we will be up against on this island. So who's in?" Gwen asks.

"Count me in Captain." Arthur says seductively making Gwen blush.

Several other members agree to join and after a few moments the treasure recovery team is all set. Eylan, Mithian, Morgana, Gwaine, Elena and Leon have all decided to join the Captain on one last adventure. Percival and Lance decline because hey have both enlisted to fight in the war and they are called to report in early in the morning to receive their first orders. Gaius and Annis both decide that they are too old for this crazy treasure hunting stuff and decide to stay a shore.

Merlin and Freya are talking among themselves when Arthur walks up beside them. "Are you too sure you don't want to come along? I'm sure it'll be fun."

Merlin shakes his head no. "I'm sure it will be but Freya and I have plans to meet up with a man about expanding our real estate and constructing a larger house. Though we won't build anything a huge as Pendragon Estates." Arthur rolls his eyes.

"The cottage is nice but it's not nearly big enough for us to raise our family." Freya adds.

Arthur's mouth drops open. "You mean you too are going to have a baby."

Merlin and Freya laugh. "Well no, not yet." Merlin responds. "But we hope to get started soon." He pulls Freya into a gentle hug causing her to laugh again.

"That's great news you guys. Building a new house and already starting a family I'm sure Uncle Balinor and Aunt Hunith were ecstatic."

"Oh were they. Mother's already buying baby clothes, cradles and anything baby related." Merlin and Freya smile. " So how about you and Gwen?" He asks.

"Well mother just mentioned grandchildren and plenty of them but Guinevere and I have never really put like a timeline on children. I guess it will just happen when it happens."

"What will just happen when it happens?" Gwen asks coming to stand beside Arthur wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh well Merlin and Freya are planning to build a bigger house, they want to start a family right way." Arthur informs her.

Gwen's face lights up with a smile. "What wonderful news I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you." Both Freya and Merlin reply together.

"What about you Gwen any plans on babies yet?" Freya asks grinning.

"Well... I-" Gwen starts.

"Come on Gwen we need to head out soon." Elyan calls out.

"Okay!" She calls back. Turning back to Freya she smiles. "We have to head out but I promise we'll talk when I get back okay."

"Sure Gwen, you guys have fun." Merlin and Freya wave goodbye as their friends head off toward the shore.

Arthur says goodbye to his mother and the rest of his family, his uncles, aunt and other members of his family have gathered together on his wedding day. Calling out to his mother he tells her that he and Guinevere will come and visit her at his Uncle Aggraivine's home when they return.

* * *

_**The Grand Adventure**_

Aboard the ship the small crew of eight work the ship effectively. Though most of the crewmates have left the Vengeful Wench in pursuit of the their own dreams they still manage to keep the ship in good working order. On the first night back onboard the ship Gwen finds that she can't sleep. Lying naked in the bed with Arthur she ponders if she made the right decision by not telling him about being pregnant. Looking over at Arthur she chuckles quietly, he is turned over on his back snoring like a pig completely unfazed by anything. Silently she slips out of bed throws on some clothes and makes her way to the top deck.

The quiet churning of the ocean breeze has always soothed Gwen. Before she met Arthur she would often come to the top deck late at night to think and clear her head. She leaned against the railing and let the comforting sound of the peaceful waves calm her soul.

Suddenly behind her she heard movement and then footsteps as someone was coming up the stairs. She turned to see Morgana walking with her head down deep in thought she didn't even see Gwen. She walked up to the railing suddenly shocked to find she was not alone.

"Oh I um sorry I didn't know anyone else was up here. I'll just go back down-"

"Oh no that's okay, come and join me, the ocean breeze always helps me to relax. You seem to have a lot on your mind you want to talk about it?" Gwen offers.

Morgana blows out a huge breath. "Well it's Gwaine. Actually it's not Gwaine it's me. Well it's me and Gwaine I... It's just complicated. You know what I mean?"

"I'm not sure but I think I know what's going on. Is this about your relationship with Gwaine?"

"Yeah."

"Well you like him don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"And it's as clear as day that he fancies you."

"Yes." She admits blushing.

"Then what's troubling you?"

"I've liked other guys before but Gwaine is the first person that I've actually cared for. And that scares me."

Gwen remains silent but continues to listen to Morgana express how she feels.

"He's not pressuring me or anything but I just feel so close so connected to him. Like I may actually, you know.."

"Love him?"

"Yeah and it just feels so sudden. I've never felt this way before about anyone."

"Love really has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it. But from my personal experience I say just go with it."

"Yeah I guess you're right I just get nervous sometimes. Do you know that Uther was my mother's fourth husband."

Gwen shakes her head. " I didn't know that."

"Yeah and each time she courts a guy and everything is perfect and then they get married and all hell breaks loose."

"Well just because your mother hasn't had the best luck with men doesn't mean that has to be your fate too. And those men were probably assholes before she married them anyway."

They both laugh together at this statement. The tension surrounding Morgana seems to be melting away as she laughs with Gwen as their conversation drifts from one subject another.

"Thanks Gwen." Morgana says after a few moments of silence.

"Sure anytime. I told you this fresh ocean breeze, does wonders for the mind.

"And what pray tell does your head need to be cleared of?"

Gwen tenses up a little and remains silent. Morgana nudges her shoulder gently.

"Aww come on I told you my secret now you have to tell me yours."

Gwen bits her lower lip considering telling Morgana her secret.

"Come on Gwen. Tell me."

_Should I tell her I would really love to confide in someone before I tell Arthur._

"Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Morgana's eyes alight with excitement. "Oh I promise I won't tell a soul."

"No one Morgana especially not Arthur."

"I promise, I really won't tell anyone."

"Well Arthur and I are going to have a.."

"Babe?" Arthur climbs on the top deck. "Guinevere?"

Morgana rolls her eyes at her brother.

"Guinevere what are you doing up here? I woke up and I couldn't find you. The bed was so cold and I missed you." He says cuddling behind Gwen and wrapping her into his strong arms.

"I was just talking to Morgana. We'd better head back to bed we'll be arriving soon."

"So I talk it you're not going to tell me now?"

"Huh? Tell her what?" Arthur asks.

"I'll tell you both later let's get some rest."

"Come on Guinevere." Arthur takes her hand leading her back to the Captain's cabin.

"BABY!"Morgana shouts stopping Gwen and Arthur in their tracks

_Gwen breath quickens how could Morgana have known I didn't tell her anything._

"What was that?" Arthur asks turning around.

"You Arthur Pendragon are a big baby!" Morgana shouts.

"I am not!" He replies pouting.

Gwen calms down realizing her secret is still safe and both her and Morgana laugh at ease as they descend the steps.

* * *

_**Pirates Treasure**_

Gwen, Arthur, Eylan, Mithian, Gwaine and Morgana all climb aboard the small row-boat and they carefully drag the small vessel on dry land. All are watchful and wary aware of the dangers of seeking out a pirate's treasure. Everyone is armed with a weapon of some sort either a pistol, a sword or a wooden stick to defend themselves if necessary. And Gwaine is carrying the shovels along with his revolver on his hip. Following Mithian's map and the directions provided it doesn't take long for them to discover the location of the hidden treasure.

Upon finding the right spot they all take out shovels and begin to dig. Each one of them plunging their spades into the ground eagerness and excitement building with each clump of dirt that is removed. When at long last Elyan is the first to hit something hard they continue to remove shovel after shovel of dirt until a large chest is revealed.

"That's it." Mithian exclaims.

"Care you guys." Gwen warns as Eylan, Arthur and Gwaine all reach down to extract the treasure chest from the earth.

"Well that was pretty simple." Gwaine adds.

"That's the troubling part." Elyan states.

"It certainly worries me." Arthur admits. " Gwen you Morgana and Mithian stay back just in case." Gwen and the others take several steps away from the mysterious trunk and watch as Elyan, Gwaine and Arthur carefully pry open the locked trunk.

"Shit!" Exclaims Elyan.

"What the hell?" Gwaine yells.

"What? What is it?" Gwen asks running over to see what's inside.

What Gwen and the others see shocks and surprise them. Looking inside the trunk they find not the gold and precious treasures that they assumed were inside but they find the trunk filled to the rim with women's clothing and shoes.

"Wow." Arthur responds.

"That was unexpected." Morgana admits.

They all stare at each other for a while and then suddenly they burst into hysterical laughter.

"This was the stupidest treasure hunt ever!" Gwaine exclaims laughing.

"Definitely not the most exciting." Eylan adds.

"Well it does make sense why he left the map to his wife. It's full of women's accessories." Mithian explains.

"Well let's get back to the ship unless anyone of you are interested in some fine ladies garments." Gwen giggles.

They head back to the ship laughing at their failed grand adventure. Once back on the Vengeful Wench they tell Leon and Elana all about the treasure expedition and they share in the laughter. Once all the comedy of the situation has died down they all make their way to their separate sleeping quarters and Gwen and Arthur enter the Captain's cabin and prepare for bed they are heading back home for Pendragon Estates in the morning.

"Some adventure today huh?" Arthur asks rubbing circles over Gwen's back as they lay in bed together spooning after their rigorous love-making.

"Indeed. But at least we all got to be together before Elyan ships off again."

"True it was worth it even though we failed."

_Okay here it goes. I don't want ro wait anymore. I'll tell him now._

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in going on another adventure with me?

"Another adventure? What sort?"

"Well I'm not certain but I've heard it can be life changing."

"Oh. Is it exciting?"

"Yeah I'm pretty excited about it."

"Um. Is it dangerous?"

"I should hope not."

"Exciting but not dangerous. What could it possibly be? I am intrigued by whatever it is, and as long as we are together I'm certain everything will be perfect. So tell me what is it?"

"Arthur we're having a baby."

Arthur looks dumbfounded, as if he has been walloped on the head, for a few moments not saying anything. For a few seconds Gwen wonders if he has gone into shock. Then suddenly he grins a big, goofy, silly grin.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes."

"You're having my baby?"

"Yes."

"Guinevere I love you."

"I love you too Arthur."

He pulls her close an kisses her passionately and she returns the kiss eagerly. His hands instantly go to her stomach rubbing and caressing her flat abdomen.

"Arthur what are you doing?"

"Trying to feel the baby."

"I'm sure it's much too soon for that. I'm only a few weeks along according to Gaius."

"Is that what the two of you wandered off to talking about?"

She nods her head yes and suddenly he is getting up and putting on his clothes.

"Arthur what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I just have to tell someone."

"Arthur I'm sure everyone is asleep."

Not listening he runs out of the Captain's room to the top deck. She can hear his footsteps as he runs up the stairs finally stopping once he reached the ship's main deck.

"I"M GONNA BE A FATHER!" Gwen laughs as she can hear Arthur screaming at the top of his lungs. She can hear him repeatedly celebrating his upcoming birth of their first child, with shouts of "YES!" "OH YEAH!" and "WOOHOO!" no doubt waking up the entire ship in the process.

This would be an adventure indeed. Gwen thinks laughing at her husband's antics.

**_So I hope you enjoyed chapter 13 The Grand Adventure. I'm not even going to say that the next update will be the last chapter because honestly I have no idea! I guess we will all find out together. Check out my new modern fic Gwen's Wedding Date if you haven't already. Thanks 4 your support!_**

**_Please leave a review. Thank you!_**


	14. Chapter 14: A pirate's life for me?

**_Epilogue Part One: A Pirate's Life for Me?_**

**_Author's Note: The original epilogue was well over 12,000 words. I couldn't bring myself to cut anything out so the epilogue is now a two-parted. Woohoo! _**

**_Six Years Later_**

The anchors of the Vengeful Wench drop in the familiar harbor. A small group of passengers aboard a tiny rowboat as the head for the impressive manor that is Pendragon Estates.

"CAPTAIN RUN!" A voice yells into the silence of the setting sun.

"GET THE PIRATE!" Another voice calls.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" A third voice calls.

Gwen is dashing, sprinting and running as fast as her legs will carry her. She is being chased relentlessly, her pursuers are gaining ground and she fears she won't be able to outrun them. She sees her husband and she breathlessly calls out for help.

"ARTHUR HELP!" She screams running out of breath desperately trying to reach out for him.

"GUINEVERE!" He yells running to save his wife but he fears he won't reach her in time.

To his horror one of her hunters reaches out to grab her causing her to slip and fall to the ground. Once this vicious huntsman has Guinevere on the ground the others pounce on her like hungry tigers. Guinevere's screams can be heard from afar as Arthur rushes over to his wife he can hear her pursuers talking. Guinevere is wiggles and squirming trying to get away from her attackers but it no use she's outnumbered.

"We finally caught her." Says one voice.

"Yeah she's ours now." Adds the second voice.

"We'll get her arms." A pair of voices says in unison.

Suddenly her screams turn to laughter as her attackers start to tickle her she laughs and wiggles around in the sand. Arthur finally approaches coming to her rescue.

Arthur looks down at his beautiful wife lying in the sand. "They finally caught up with you huh?" He asks sitting down next to her as she lifts herself up off the ground to sit down beside him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." She jokes grabbing a hold of his arm giving him a gentle shove.

"Hey don't forget I saved your life before." He states with a cocky grin.

"How could I forget?" She gives him a sweet peck on the lips. And he pulls her closer kissing her back and deepening the kiss.

"Aww Mom, Dad don't eww." Says Elen the leader of the group of attackers and their oldest daughter. She is six years old with long straight light brown hair highlighted with streaks of blond. Her complexion is the color of honey and she turns away from her parents embrace rolling her green eyes.

"That was fun Mum." Says their four year old, Ariella she is their second daughter, struggling to remove a small twig that has wrapped itself within her long sandy light brown curly hair, her honey colored face is twisted into a frown as the twig is much more difficult to extract by herself. "Mummy will you help me?"

"Of course sweethearts come here." Gwen says dislodging the twig she gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly Arthur is tackled to the ground by two figures, their twin sons Thomas and Theodore both five years old. They have their mother's lovely caramel coloring and her mocha colored hair but instead of curls, their hair is wavy and they prefer to keep it cut short.

The twins shout in unison. "Catch the pirate!"

The twins roughly jump and tackled their father pinning him to the ground. Arthur laughs wriggling his hand free and tickles his sons in retaliation quickly gaining surrender.

A bark can be heard as Captain their Golden Retriever comes up and tackles Arthur to the ground again.

Laughing he tries to push the heavy dog off him. Captain is trying to licking Arthur's face and Arthur is struggling to keep his mouth closed and the excited dog at bay.

"What is wrong with this dog? Why does he always do that?" Arthur yells struggling with the playful dog.

"He likes you Arthur be nice." Gwen scolds playfully.

* * *

The figures hop from the small rowboat, the last one carrying a small trunk. They all walk further up the shore.

"Uncle Elyan." Shouts Elen and she run and give her Uncle a hug her little sister and her twin's brothers join her.

"Hey kids. Wow all of you are getting so big. Let me look at all of you."

He embraces each one of his nieces and nephews in a big group hug. Giving kisses to his nieces and pats on the back to his nephews.

"Hello my sweets." Says a female voice walking up behind Elyan.

"Aunt Morgana." Ariella screams hugging her aunt tightly. Morgana hugs and kisses all of her brother's children. She delights each time they visit she spoils them rotten. "I've brought something special for each one of you." She says opening satchel on her back.

"Hey what about me?" Gwaine asks carrying a small trunk in his arms, setting in to the ground he opens his arms to embrace the children.

"Hey Gwaine." All the children reply completely uninterested in Gwaine because of the huge amounts of candy and toys Morgana has brought them.

"It's just not fair." Gwaine complains.

Guinevere and Arthur stroll up hand in hand to greet their friends and family.

"Elyan what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you for another six months. And where is your wife?" Gwen questions.

"Mithian's resting on the ship, actually that's one of the reasons we came back so soon..."

"Gwen." Calls their nanny stepping out of the house with their youngest son Edward, who is three years old.

"Mummy." Edward calls with tears in his round blue eyes. She wraps her baby boy up in a hug wiping his tears away, pouting her youngest son is the splitting image of Arthur blonde hair and all his complexion is a more of a golden color but Edward is Arthur's mini me for sure.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks.

"He had a bad dream it would seem, one minute he was resting peacefully the next he wakes up screaming. He called for you as soon as he woke up."

"Thank you for bringing him." Gwen thanks the nanny and tends to her youngest son. After a few soothing words her quiets he she him down and he walks over to play with Captain.

"Boat." Edward says pulling on his father's hand.

"Oh could we mama?" Asks the twins.

"Can Uncle Elyan take us on the boat?" Elen asks.

Arthur looks at Gwen who is shaking her head no. The children are giving their best pouty, puppy dog faces even clasping their hands together begging for permission.

"Dad, please." Ariella gazes at her father with lovely wide eyes and his heart melts he can never deny his children anything.

"Perhaps just once around the harbor." Arthur states not looking at his wife, he knows she's ticked off.

The children grab hold of their Uncle Elyan's hands and follow him and Gwaine back to the boat. Gwaine whispers to the children once they are out of Gwen earshot. "Maybe I'll let you fire cannon."

"Really?"

"That's so cool."

"Wow a real cannon."

A Gwaine smile knowing he's has the children warming up to him now.

"Be careful with my kids. Don't let them steer the ship even if they ask. And absolutely no firing the cannons."

"Awww mum." The kids all sigh.

"Hey don't worry about it Uncle Gwaine, will take care of it we don't have to tell your mother, come on."

Leaning over to kiss Morgana goodbye, Gwaine strangely tries to kiss her on the lips, she awkwardly turns her face letting him kiss her on the cheek. The entire scene is uncomfortable for all parties present and Gwaine walks away to join Elyan and the children.

"It seems like another declined marriage proposal?" Gwen admits sadly whispering to Arthur.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Why is she so stubborn she should just marry Gwaine already? I'll talk to her."

"Oh no you will not." Gwen places a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "When she's ready Arthur don't push her."

Gwen and Arthur walk forward to stand beside Morgana as they all watch Elyan, Gwaine and the children hop into the rowboat and glide towards the Vengeful Wench. The brief smile flashes across Morgana's face, is almost missed by the troubled frown that instantly replaces it as she watches Gwaine interactions with the kids.

"When are you going to stop torturing Gwaine and accept his marriage proposal already?" Arthur asks nudging his sister with his shoulder.

"Arthur!" Gwen scolds and Arthur looks ashamed.

Morgana notices that Gwen and Arthur are watching her. "You don't understand Arthur marriage changes everything. My relationship with Gwaine is perfect the way it is. I love him and he loves me, why does he feel the need to push for an official marriage?"

"Because he cares for you, and you too are practically married already. Besides after courting for a few years surely you know that nothing is going change. Gwaine's not like that and you won't have a marriage like your mother had." Gwen tells her patting her on the shoulder. Morgana remains silent it's not clear to Gwen and Arthur if she's considering what they said or not so they drop the subject again.

"What's in the trunk?" Arthur asks.

"Oh something for the vaults, that's all I know." Morgana shrugs walking towards the mansion.

"Well it looks like we need to make a trip to the vaults then." Arthur says picking up the trunk and reaching out for Gwen's hand.

She looks at his hand in amusement. "The trunk's not even that big what do you need me for?" She asks curiously.

"Well to check what's inside and to decide where to put it, of course." Arthur states.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen walk hand in hand toward the grandfather's mausoleum.  
To anyone not familiar with this property it would look like this couple was visiting the grave site of a beloved relative. But to those who know this property well they know this old crypt houses the Pendragon Vaults. Sliding the dragon engraved ring from her slender finger Gwen places the ring in place opening the hidden vault. Gwen grabs a torch planning to light their way but Arthur stops her.

"We won't need a torch."

She eyes his suspiciously. "Why not?"

"It's a surprise, come on Guinevere."

They enter the usually dark vault to discover hundreds of candles have been lit all around the vault. Giving the room a beautiful glow as the light bounces off the various gemstones and gold glittering the room. Gwen gasps and gazes back at her husband a smile on her face.

"What are you up too Pendragon?"

"You'll see."

Setting the trunk down on the floor he leads her over to a red velvet chaise lounge, halfway there he picks up and carries her in his arms. He gently lowers her down on the chaise leaning over her small frame.

"Did you plan this? But how?"

"Elyan wrote a few weeks ago, that he would be stopping by something he wants to discuss with you. He wanted to surprise you." He licks his licks seductively. "And so did I."

"Arthur no, we can't not in the vault. And what about lunch, your mother will be here soon."

"Guinevere." He says his voice a whispers leaning in closer to her. His breath is warm and hot against her neck sending chills and waves of heat through her entire body simultaneously. He kisses her roughly prodding his tongue inside her mouth and she instantly surrenders. He begins to open her blouse and runs his tongue along her neck down to that delightful valley between her breasts.

"Oh Arthur."

"Mmm." He groans taking his time teasing her, placing kisses around her breasts and shoulders purposely avoiding her bosom. He enjoys watching her desire build as she wants him to take her full breasts in his mouth; he relishes the passion that builds inside her. Suddenly they hear a rumble that shakes the Vault the loud noise startles them both.

"What was that?" She asks knowing quite well she just heard cannon fire.

"Nothing." He lies. _Dammit you guys are the worst babysitters ever,_ he thinks.

He uses this mild distraction to finally take on of Guinevere aroused nipples into his mouth suckling and biting a little to increase the sensation making her forget everything else in the world.

"Um yes." She hums.

He continues his tasting of Guinevere until he reaches her trousers which he hastily removes. She in turn removes his clothing as well stripping him bare his member standing firm and tall, he apparently has become quite aroused by pleasing her. His fingers stroke along the folds of her pussy feeling the heat and the wetness that he has caused. He slips two fingers inside her, sinking them deep within her folds she moans his name. He pushes his fingers in and out of her wiggling them inside the walls of her wet cunt increasing her wetness.

"Oh yes Arthur."

"You're so hot and wet Guinevere."

Kissing her thighs her moves lower and kisses her there. Her pussy already wet from his previous touches is dripping wet now. Leaning down he licks her clit and flicks his tongue over her swollen sensitive nub alternating using his tongue, lips and teeth driving her insane His tongue moves inside her exploring her wet walls of her pussy. She moans arching her back into him plunging his tongue deeper inside her. Gasping her body begins to shake she is so close. So very close to her orgasm. She is so close to going over losing herself in ecstasy and he knows she's on the edge. He stops and climbs up and kisses her on the lips sharing the sweet taste of her nectar.

Biting her bottom lips she pushes him down on the chaise and she kneels before him taking a firm grip on his cock. She opens her mouth and licks his from tip to base just once as his muscles tense beneath her. He repeats the motion once more slowly and deliberate teasing him back.

"Please Guinevere."

"Please what?"

"I need you."

"Okay but not yet."

She continue her slow and painful torture of him watching his body convulse his eyes roll in the back of his head as he struggles hold on to his orgasm and his sanity.

"Oh god Guinevere."

Abruptly she stops licking him, and stands up watches him breathlessly. Suddenly his hands on her waist, he spins her around resting her ass on his cock, he caresses her breasts from behind and soon he is bending her over, she kneels over on the chaise and he enters her from behind, push his hard dick within her slippery wet folds. They both gasp of the sensation of their bodies connecting in this most intimate way, he grabs her hips and squeezes her ass as he slowly pushes his hard dick into her folds. He slides inside her and slides back out of her slowly his arm wraps around her waist and lowers to swirl his fingers over her clit taking her senses to the extreme.

She reaches through her legs and gently massages his balls as they bounce as rock against her ass. The pleasure over taking them her increases the speed of this thrust delving deeper in to her folds dripping wet. Each touch, each movement, is a sensory overload because they are both sensitive beyond measure. Sweat drips down her back and Arthur runs his large hand over her back releasing a gasp of pleasure from her.

"Harder Arthur."

He leans his weight into her pushing into her with a lustful force that bounces her bosom up and down. His hands seem to be all over her body at the same time. She can feel his hands grip her ass, caress her breasts, rub her back and her thighs. She feels like she having an out of body experience. It's too much. She feels him swirl his fingers over her overly sensitive clit and she loses all coherent thought. All these wonderfully sensation at once has made her dizzy with passion and she comes with a loud cry. Going weak in the knees she knows she would have surely fallen over if not for his strong arms supporting her. Arthur grunts feeling a new wave of her hot, wet orgasm cover his dick within her as her walls tighten, contract and ripple around his member.

Gripping her shoulder he plows into her harder, deeper, faster, and rougher. Each thrust elicits a scream or a moan from her, leaning forward he licks her back and suckles on her shoulder as her comes inside her. Filling her with his seed, his cock throbs inside her, like a heartbeat. He kisses along her spine as he slowly pulls out of her, she sits on the chaise breathless and he watches her gather her clothes. Doing the same he gets dressed and sits beside her on the chaise snaking his arms around her pulling her into a warm embrace he kisses her gently. They sit quietly enjoying the peaceful glow and silence of the candlelight room.

"What's in the trunk?"

"Um I don't know."

"Let's find out."

They open the trunk and find a few silver and gold bars and some valuable first edition books. They store the items back inside the trunk.

"Where did you get this chaise?"

"I ordered it a few months ago. They was a problem with the first one so I had to reorder it was supposed to be a gift but it didn't arrive in time. So I found another use for it, and I still got to surprise you." He smiles.

"And don't think for a moment I didn't know that were cannon being fired."

"Yeah I know."

"But _this_ was a very nice surprise. Thanks love."

"Anything for you my sweet."

* * *

**_Getting the Gang Back Together_**

"Where in the world are they?" Irgraine asks Aggravine.

He shrugs. "We aren't too early for lunch are we?"

"No I'm sure Gwen said we'd eat together at noon. Let's check the house" She suggests.

Igraine and Aggravine enter the house and find Morgana sitting on the floor playing with two small little girls. One has caramel skin and dark mocha ringlets she is the splitting image of Gwen. The two year old Esmeralda is stacking wooden blocks in a pile. In Morgana's arms she is cradling the smallest girl the nine month old Sophia her blue eyes sparkle as Morgana shows her pictures in a book. Little Sophia claps her hands and nods her head, her short sandy brown curls bouncing, as she laughs at the funny shapes in the book.

"Morgana, it's good to see you." Igraine says when Morgana stands to give her a hug. She greets Aggravine warmly and the three of them sit down and look after the gorgeous girls.

"Yeah we just got in a little while ago. The girls were asleep. I couldn't help myself I had to wake them. I'm sure the nannies hate me." Morgana admits laughing.

Igraine laughs softly. "Don't worry I'm the same way. They are too precious I can't resist them."

Aggravine picks up Sophia and she places her tubby hands on his face causing him to smile. His smile gets bigger when she plants a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

"Have you seen Arthur or Gwen? We were all supposed to be having lunch together this afternoon." Igraine asks.

"Oh I saw them a while ago they were heading to the vaults. But I haven't seen them since." Morgana grins stifling a laugh.

Aggravine gives his sister a knowing look. "Well you said you wanted lots and lots of grandchildren." He states.

"I did say that and I meant it. I love my grandchildren each one of them. All..." She stops to mentally count how many kids her son has.

"Seven." Morgana supplies.

"Yes I love all seven of my beautiful babies." Igraine smiles.

The cook enters the room and tells them that lunch is ready to be served. A few seconds later Gwen and Arthur enter the house.

"It's good to see you two finally." Igraine says hugging Gwen and Arthur. Giving Gwen a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug. The two women hit it off instantly but over the years their relationship has become strong. Igraine has become like a second mother to Gwen. They visit each other weekly with or without Arthur. And Igraine has been there for Gwen during the birth of all seven of their children. Even staying several days after each baby was born just to help out, regardless of the fact that Gwen and Arthur have nannies.

"It's all his fault." Gwen admits. "I hate being late. Have you been waiting a long time?"

"No not really." Aggravine tells them, greeting his nephew and Gwen with a smile while a happy Sophia wiggles in his arms.

"Where are my other children?" Igraine asks.

The back door opens and the sound of several feet running the though the house can be heard as Elyan and Gwaine herd the children into the home.

"Grandma, Uncle Aggy." The children exclaim greeting hugging and talking excitedly. The chatter of the children is loud and a little confusing.

"On the pirate ship and...

"I got to steer

"Uncle Gwaine let me

"We fired cannon."

Gwen gives her husband a look and she pinches her brother. He yells out faking like he was gravely injured.

"Where is Mithian?"

"I'm in here." She calls out from the kitchen. "I'm coming I just needed something to drink."

She walks into the room with Elena and Leon. Or should it be said that she wobbled into the room. Her stomach protruding and throwing off her balance a bit. Her round stomach is swollen large and full she looks about nine months along and ready to pop.

"OMG! Mithian, Elyan!" Gwen squeaks hugging Elyan and Mithian and instantly placing her hand on her round stomach. "How far along are you? You two were only married here less than a year ago."

"Yeah. Well I think about nine months along then." Mithian says blushing.

To this response Elyan laughs wrapping his arms around his wife planting a kiss on her temple.

"I guess starting a family as soon as possible runs in the family." Arthur adds.

"Probably but I haven't seen my baby in five years. That shore leave was hell; a week with the love of my life was driving me insane. I seriously considered going AWOL." Elyan confesses laughing.

The group offers congratulations to both Elyan and Mithian. A knock at the front door brings in Merlin, Freya and their two children Frederick their 6 year old son and Marissa their 4 year old daughter. Both of the children look just like little clones of their parents.

"We're not late are we?" Freya asks.

"No of course not." Arthur answers. "We haven't even sat down to eat yet."

The cook comes into the room announcing that the table is set and their lunch is prepared. The nannies take the children to wash up before eating and the adults also cleanse their hands before eating. The group makes their way to the large dining room taking seats at the massive oak table with seating for well over thirty people. The cook brings out a large bowl of salad and everyone digs in fixing a plate. Everyone is talking and catching up when a knock on the door gets everyone's attention.

"I wonder who that could be." Arthur asks standing up from the table to answer the door.

Everyone quietly eats to hear the conversation in the hall.

"Hey long time no see, yeah come one in and eat with us. I'm sure everyone wants to say hi."

Arthur emerges from the corridor with Percival dressed in his full army gear.

"Percival!" Gwaine exclaims getting up from the table to clap his friend on the back.

"Hey everybody." Percival greets everyone together and then goes to greet Gwen and the others personally. Smiling at all the little sun-kissed Gwen and Arthur mini me sitting at the table.

"Family life suits you well Gwen." Percival says with a smile.

"Yeah it's been wonderful really. What about you any plans to settle down someday?" Gwen asks as he settle down into a chair and begins piling on salad.

"Perhaps, someday. "Percival admits.

"Where is Lancelot?" Freya asks.

"Still in service, he signed up for more years than I did. So what have you all been up to since we last saw each other."

"Well since Gwen and Arthur settled down for family hood. Morgana, Mithian, Elena and Leon and I have taken up merchant work sometimes we even make a few deliveries for royalty."

"Wow really?" Percival asks nods his head with a smile.

"Gaius has been employed for a wealthy baron and his family, we haven't seen him in a few years but he writes often. Annis and Finna have opened their own tavern in town. We see them pretty often." Arthur adds.

Percival glances at Freya and Merlin. "What have you too been up too since we saw each other last?"

Freya smiles. "Well, let's see after you left for the war Merlin and I had the construction completed on our home, we live just a few miles away from here. We had our two children Frederick and Marissa. I make and design custom maps I have a small office in town, I guess all those years of navigating really paid off. I never thought I would make a living off of it, not that we need it though it mainly just for fun. And Merlin has taken an interest in entomology, the study of insects, he's quite knowledgeable and he is often asked to give lectures about his research."

"That's really fantastic it looks like everyone is doing the things that make them happy." Percival states.

"What about you?" Elyan asks.

"Well I don't know really."

Arthur smiles and says. "Come on there must be something you're really passionate about."

Percival grins thinking. "I really loved working as a blacksmith. Maybe I'll open up a forge set up shop here in town. "Everyone agrees this is a wonderful idea.

Gwaine smiles. "Well this is just great huh Gwen? We almost have the whole gang back together."

"Yeah almost everyone is here. Just like old times." Gwen says with a grin.

"Gwen there is something we need to talk about." Elyan states looking at Mithian, some unspoken words pass between them Gwen notices.

"What's going on? What do you mean?" Gwen questions.

"Well Elyan and I were talking. And even though our merchant deliveries are going really well. I don't want to live on the Vengeful Wench my whole life." Gwaine admits.

"And since I returned from service Mithian have purchased some land not far from here. We've already started construction on our house." Elyan explains shifting nervously. "So we were wondering..

"You want to sell my ship?" Gwen asks.

"Well yeah." Elyan acknowledges.

"Only if you're okay with that Gwen. We have had a lot of offers but we haven't accepted anyone of them without your consent." Mithian adds.

Gwen considers what has just been said. She knew soon after she and Arthur married that one day she was going to lose the Vengeful Wench forever. She is somewhat said the Vengeful Wench has harbored so many memories for her. So many friendships were made aboard that ship. Each and every one of her crewmates had become like family to her. She even met her husband on the bows of that massive vessel. But it was time to move on and let it go, she knew that what she wouldn't give for just one day of the ocean breeze blowing across her face, or sailing into some port.

Smiling wistfully as she remembers all of the great times she has had on that ship she says. "Actually I think it's a great idea. Just make sure you get a good deal, with whoever you sell my ship to."

"Are you sure you're okay with this Guinevere?" Arthur asks resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I am besides; I wouldn't change our lives now for anything in the world." She reaches out taking his hand in hers. "I do wish we could all make just one last journey together though, that would have been nice."

"Funny you should mention that Gwen. "Mithian says with a wide grin.

"Well Mithian has been working, researching another treasure location." Elyan admits reaching over to stroke her swollen stomach.

"What? Not another trunk full of ladies clothing." Gwaine says sarcastically, aggravating his sister Mithian who rolls her eyes.

"Shut up Gwaine." Mithian responds.

Gwen shakes her head smiling. "What were you saying about treasure? Where is it located?"

Mithian says two words and Gwen is instantly intrigued. "Nimue Crypt."

"See this is major." Elyan adds.

"Wow that's amazing if it's really true." Percival agrees.

"Are you serious? You actually know where her crypt is? And you found Nimue's key?" Gwen wonders her face lighting up with excitement.

"Sorry will somebody tell me what Nimue's Crypt is?" Arthur asks.

"Well Nimue was a beautiful enchantress it said she was so gorgeous that any man she enticed would give her all his fortunes just to be with her. As the legend goes she had over twenty different suitors, each declaring their ultimate love for her, each one vanished mysteriously and a last will and testament for each one that bequeathed all of the earthly possession to Nimue. It's rumored that Nimue has a secret crypt where she and all her lovers were buried and all of the valuable gifts are supposed to be contained within." Mithian explains. "We found the key to enter the crypt."

Mithian starts to stand to retrieve her bag but Elyan offers to get it for her. He walks over to the small table and opens her satchel and hands her a small cylinder with small engravings carved on it. Handing the key to Gwen she smiles.

"Okay we have the key but, don't forget about the rumors of the crypt being haunted." Gwen adds.

"Haunted?" Arthur questions.

"Well according to legend Nimue enchanted the crypt and it's said that the souls of all her lovers keep watch over the tomb." Mithian tells the group.

"You sure know how to pick em'. If the bloody place ain't cursed it's haunted." Gwaine says laughing.

"Haunted treasure though sounds like fun." Morgana says with a grin.

"I'm in." Elyan says.

"I just got back from war and you want me to dive back into danger?" Percival asks. "Sounds great, I'm in." He admits.

Elena, Leon and Gwaine each are willing to go along. Mithian is not allowed to go but she wants to at least stay on the ship. Arthur looks at Guinevere his eyes meet hers and they both understand immediately that this adventure is too good to pass up.

"So what do you think? Are we in?" Gwen asks her husband.

"Sure if it's what you want, love."

"Okay I'm sure the children will enjoy another ride on the ship." Gwen says.

Igraine and Aggravine exchanges glance. "Gwen sweetheart are you sure it's wise to take the children with you? Aggravine and I would be happy to watch them while you and Arthur are away."

"You want to watch the children?" Arthur questions. "Mother surely all seven of them will be a hand full I'm sure you couldn't manage it. They would stay on the ship at all times anyway so they would never be in any real danger."

Igraine arches an eyebrow at Arthur." You don't think I can manage my own grandchildren?"

"No mother it's not that it just..."

"Just what son? Do you think I'm too old to watch them?"

"No of course not. But I just worry that perhaps all seven children at once would be a lot of strain on you. Not because of your age, but because seven children can be a lot to deal with. That's why we have a least two nannies on call at all times."

"Well at least let me watch over Sophia and Esmeralda. They wouldn't enjoy the ship ride like the older children would anyway. Please."

"And I'll help of course. "Aggravine speaks up.

"That sounds lovely. But I insist you take at least one of the nannies with you. Even if you don't need her help, she could be on standby just in case."

Igraine thinks for a moment and finally relents. "Okay fine just one nanny. And I don't want her help unless I ask for it, this is Grandmother's time."

"And Uncle Aggy's don't forget about me." Aggravine adds with a pout, the group laughs.

"Mum can we go on the ship ride with Aunt Gwen and Uncle Arthur?" Marissa wonders.

"They're not our aunt and uncle they are our cousins Marissa." Frederick corrects her.

"No that can't be they are way too old to be our cousins. Our cousin should be little like Elen or Edward."

Merlin smiles watching the interaction between his children. "Arthur and Gwen are your cousin's sweetheart even if they are older than you. Because Arthur is my cousin that's how we are related."

"Oh okay. So can we go on the boat ride Daddy?"

Merlin looks at Freya wondering if she'll agree to going back on the Vengeful Wench.

"It sounds quite fun actually. Though I have no intension of going inside a crypt let alone haunted one." Freya says with a smile.

"Okay so it's settled then. Freya the children and I are coming too." Merlin announces and all the children shout for joy.

After all the plans and preparations have been discussed. Gwen and Arthur put thier children to bed kissing g them all on the head and tucking them into their blankets comfortably. Arthur puts the boys away along with Merlin's son Frederick and Gwen puts all the girls away with Marissa joining them. Gwen and Arthur insisted that everyone stay the night since they stayed up late catching up and it was almost midnight anyway.

Igraine, Aggravine, Leon, Elena, Percival, Morgana and Gwaine all got their own rooms to sleep in. Morgana privately approached Gwen about sleeping in a room separate from Gwaine just for the night her excuse was she was feeling ill. Merlin and Freya got a large shared room down the hall. Across the hall from the Gwen and Arthur master suite was Elyan and Mithian's massive shared room. Gwen and Arthur walked hand in hand down the hall and Gwen smiled at her brother affectionately removing Mithian shoes.

"How are your feet?" Elyan asks.

"They kinda hurt a bit." Mithian replies.

Elyan begins massing her swollen feet gently. "How's that?"

"Mmm, really good." She answers.

"Not up all night you two." Gwen teased."

Elyan and Mithian laughed and Mithian blushed turning pink.

"The same for you two." Elyan retorts.

Arthur pulls Gwen in his arms kissing her neck softly. "I can't make any promises."

"Arthur." Gwen replies.

They all say goodnight and close their doors for bed.

The couple lay in bed naked his milk chocolate skin sprinkled with sweat, while her ivory complexion sparkles with a healthy sheen of sweat under the candlelight. Elyan is thrusting ever so gently spooning Mithian from behind, he can feel the walls of her vagina tighten she's about to lose it and he's teetering on the edge as well. His slow movements are the undoing of both of them as every thrust sends waves of electricity through the couple. His large hands swirl around her wet clit and she tightens up releasing an orgasm of epic portions.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Deep slow thrusts later he's released his rich hot seed inside her and his large cock is throbbing deep within her walls almost like another heartbeat. They lay that way for a while is strong broad arms encircle her body and cradle her womb with love.

"Well that was some massage sweetheart." Mithian says smiling.

"Anything for you my sweet." Elyan replies kissing her neck gently.

"You will be careful tomorrow, won't you?"

"Of course I will. It's nothing to worry about. Besides I survived the war didn't I?"

"Well yes, just be careful you have to come back to me."

"I always do love." He angles her face to her on the lips. "I always do."

His words of assurance seemed to sooth her soul as she felt herself drift off to sleep as he slipped out of her remaining close behind her. He kept his muscular body pressed close to her hoping to sooth her fears about tomorrow.

**_So there's part one of the epilogue I am still editing the second part. This story is almost over I most likely post the second part next week if can get finished with the editing. Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are awesome!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Nimue's Crypt

_**Chapter 15: Nimue's Crypt**_

* * *

**_The Last Great Adventure_**

The sun rises brightly in the sky as the new day dawns everyone makes their way downstairs. They all eat quick breakfast and Igraine and Aggraavine take Sophia, Esmerelda and the unwanted nanny Gertrude back to Aggravaine's home. Gwen has studied the books and letters that Mithian gave her about Nimue's Crypt almost all night and woke up early so she could have another look at them again.

Once everyone his dressed and ready to go they all ready to board the Vengeful Wench. A letter on the small table in the hallway catches Gwen's eye it addressed to her. She opens the letter recognizing the handwriting immediately she smiles it's a letter from Gaius.

_Dearest Gwen,_

_How are you? I hope all is well with you. Forgive me I meant to write sooner but my duties as the Baron Glodden physician have kept me quite busy. The man is an absolute danger to hisself and anyone close to. I have never seen in all my years (No jokes about how many years when you respond back) But, in all my life I have yet to meet a person so accident prone as the Baron. Every day he is in my office with some self-inflicted injury. When I came on as his doctor I thought perhaps he needed a physician for his children or perhaps his wife due to a pregnancy but the man need serious saving from himself. I guess I can't complain though the pay is excellent. How are the children? And Arthur? When was the last time you heard from your brother?_

_I just wanted to write you and let you know how proud I am of you. Everything that you have accomplished. You have become a remarkable woman, wife and mother. I know your parents would be so proud, I have always felt like you and Elyan were my own children, and I still feel that same seen of pride when of think of you both. Please write soon I am anxious to hear from you and to catch up on all the things I've been missing._

_Love Always Gaius._

_P.S Please kiss all the children for me and send them my love._

Gwen smiles as the folds the letter back up and place it back inside the envelope. Arthur emerges from upstairs grinning he kisses Gwen on the temple.

"What's that love?"

"Oh just a letter from Gaius, he says hi and sends his love to everyone."

"You want to write him back before we go?"

"No I 'll wait till we get back. If this crypt is anything like the notes I've studied from Mithian, I'll have plenty of exciting things to write. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm all set. You?"

"I'm ready let's go."

The exit the house and head for the shore most of the crew have been carried to the Vengeful Wench already by Percival in the rowboat. Only Merlin, Freya and all the children stay on the sandy beach.

"I can't believe we actually get to go on an adventure. It'll be just like the stories you told us mom." Elen says jumping off a large boulder.

"Do you think it will be dangerous?" Ariella asks.

"I want to see a zombie!"Thomas yells excitedly.

"No I want to see a sea monster, with lots of slippery tentacles and.. "Theodore starts.

"I sure our little adventure won't be all that exciting, besides you all will stay on the ship the time." Arthur explains.

"But we won't be bored will we?" Elen asks glumly.

"You get to sail on a pirate ship with your brothers, sisters and your cousins I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time." Gwen adds. "Just enjoy yourself, with any luck we'll get into the crypt and out in a matter of minutes."

* * *

The journey to Nimue's Crypt was semi quiet and mostly uneventful, the trip there takes a lot longer than expected with very little wind to fill the sails. What should have taken only three hours of sailing actually takes eight hours to land at Nimue's Crypt. The children laughed and played exploring most of the ship loudly before tiring themselves out. Once the Vengeful Wench had finally landed at the crypt every child was snoring fast asleep.

"Well this certainly makes babysitting all the more easier." Mithian says laughing.

"It's too dark, I think we should wait til morning." Gwen calls everyone's attention. " We waiting til morning to explore the crypt. The trip here took longer than it should have. Rest up, we enter the crypt at first light."

Everyone heads below deck to get some well deserved sleep. Knowing that tomorrow will be an eventful day.

**_At First Light_**

"We shouldn't be long." Elyan says kissing Mithian and rubbing her stomach. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's bad for the baby."

Mithian gives only a half-smile." I'll stop worrying if you promise to be careful."

"Don't worry little sister I'll protect your husband for you." Gwaine teases, Elyan gives him a playful shove.

Gwen, Arthur and Morgana all climb into one rowboat while, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival all climb inside the second small rowboat and row toward the small shore. The crypt is basically carved out of a small cave they group lands on the shore and pulls the rowboats up on the beach. Grabbing their gear from within the boats, they hear the sound of water splashing behind them.

Gwen turns around and sees the distinctive shiny green fin disappearing back into the water. Followed by a head of bright red flowing hair the color of rubies.

"Ariella?" Gwen wonders.

"Hello Guinevere. What are you doing here?" The mermaid glances around at the other rowboat. "All of you?" Ariella inquires.

"Why what's wrong?" Arthur questions stepping up beside Guinevere.

"This place it hums with evil magic. If you enter be careful where you tread, this place is full of dangers." The mermaid explains.

"Do you know what we will find inside?" Gwen asks.

"No but I can feel that very evil magic has been used around this place." The mermaid shivers nervously but not because of the temperature.

"Is it more dangerous than your father cache?" Gwaine questions.

The mermaid thinks for a moment. "About the same amount of danger. Just be careful I wouldn't want any of you to be harmed."

"We'll be careful." Elyan agrees. "Thanks again Ariella."

The mermaid smiles and vanishes beneath the water.

The group head into the crypt wary of the mermaid's words. They had anticipated that this would not be an easy retrieval of treasure but Ariella's warning only seems to enforce the fact that they are putting themselves in danger. Upon entering the crypt they discover a long tunnel with doors on each side of the cave. Lighting the torches they brought along with them Gwen takes the lead with Arthur by her side and the rest of the group follows along. Following the directions Mithian left they easily navigate their way to a large circular door, that has three images carved into each ring and in the center there is a small opening for the circular key.

Gwen opens her pack taking out the stone key Mithian gave her yesterday. Looking at the key she can see the images of three small objects engraved on the back of the key. The first key is that of a dragon, the second image is a bird and the final image is a skull.

"You know what to do." She says to Arthur, nodding he walks over to the circular door and stands beside the cranks used to move the images. There are three separate cranks used to manipulate the image on each ring.

"Okay the outer ring should be a dragon."

Arthur spins the largest crank moving the image of a dragon to the outer ring.

"Great okay the middle ring the image should be a bird."

Arthur steps over to the middle crank and turns the device until the image of a bird is present in the middle ring.

"Finally the skull for the inner ring."

Moving to stand before the smallest crank Arthur turns the crank and the inner ring now has the face of a skull. Gwen steps forward placing the circular key inside the keyhole. The group breathes out nervously as all the pieces to the puzzle are in place but nothing happens. They wait it seems four minutes and nothing happens.

"Are you sure you solved the puzzle correctly?" Gwaine asks.

"Yes we've done everything according to these notes." Arthur explains.

"They why haven't.." Gwaine begins.

The grinding of stone and movement from the circular puzzle silences him immediately.

"Always so impatient Gwaine." Elyan teases.

The rings begin to spin and soon the stone door is sliding down revealing an opening for them to enter. The stone puzzles lowers into the ground revelling a large room lined with seven black coffins and a golden coffin in the center of the room. Right in front of the golden coffin lies a treasure chest.

"Alright be careful where you step, according to these notes some place on the floor may be triggered for traps." Gwen warns the group. " Look carefully before you step on anything."

As soon as the group enters the treasure room an iron gate closes down behind them locking them inside the room.

"What the fuck?" Gwaine asks.

"I didn't step on anything I swear." Percival responds.

"Neither did I?" Morgana says.

"I know but this place is supposedly enchanted right? Maybe there are spells cast to sense when people enter." Arthur says to the group.

"Good point. Look over there." Elyan points at lever hanging on a chain, on the far side of the room. " Maybe that's our way out."

"Nicely done bro." Gwen admits. "First let's see about that chest."

As they carefully make their way to stand in front of the chest, Gwen bends down to pick the lock, taking out her lock pick she rotates the lock moving it around trying to find the correct place, the lock moves a little as if it was about to open, in her excitement Gwen turns the pick to suddenly breaking her lock pick in half.

"Shit." She exclaims frustrated and slightly embarrassed. "I guess I'm a little rusty." She turns smiling at the group, they all have a laugh and she retrieves another pick.

Taking her time and calming herself with a deep breath she carefully inserts the lock pick rotating the lock again and waiting this time she turns the lock pick in the correct position the lock clicks and the chest unlocks. Sending a blast of cold air that ripples through the room. The group is silent not sure what has just happen when suddenly a loud crack can be heard from one of the black coffins. Another loud blast from the coffin nearest the door,soon all the coffins are cracking open. The lids blow off all the black coffins and the skeletal remains of Nimue's suitors emerge from their coffins.

"Oh my god." Morgana exclaims.

The skeletons walk slowly toward the group moving to surround them. Percival lifts his steel pipe and swings knocking the head from one of the bony guardians sending its bones flying across the room.

"Great idea!" Elyan calls knocking into the skeleton crushing its body to the ground within seconds all the skeletons have been defeated.

"Well that wasn't too bad. Was it?" Arthur asks looking around, dusting off his hands. " Is everyone okay?"

No one in the group is injured, except the skeletons of course, during the very brief encounter with the undead.

"Right let's check out that trunk." Eylan suggests.

Opening the chest they find in filled with gold coins, rubies, emeralds, necklaces lined with diamonds, pearl jewelry, amethyst and bars of silver. The treasure more than compensates for their troubles no matter how brief. They prepare to leave the tomb. Elyan walks over and pulls the lever releasing the trap and opening the iron gate that had locked them in. Elyan and Arthur grab the handles of the chest and together lift the trunk as they make their way out of the room following Gwen and Morgana, while Percival and Gwaine follow close behind.

A glint of light catches Gwaine's eye and he wanders back off into the room hidden behind the golden coffin in a marble pedestal with a beautiful piece of resting on top. Gwaine is drawn to the way the it sparkles in the light he can't help but reach his hands out to grasp it.

"It's so beautiful, the color reminds me of Morgana's eyes." He smiles to himself. "I take this to her I'm sure she will love it."

The moment he removes the item from the pedestal the chamber begins to shake. A secret wall opens up exposing another chamber piled high with sparkling treasures of all sorts.

"Hey you guys, there's another room back here! It's filled with even more treasure!" He calls out but he cannot be heard over the loud rumbling.

The golden coffin which had remained so still starts vibrating violently. There is the sound of a loud crack as the coffins splits open. From the depths of the golden coffins appears the form of a rotted mummified corpse of Nimue. Her eyes have completely dissolved from their sockets the empty eyes glow bright red. Whatever hair rested on her head is completely gone she turns to look at a petrified Gwaine clutching her prized possession in his hand.

"What are you doing with that?" She asks sharply.

He is stunned into silence unable to answer her clutches Morgana's gift tighter.

"You thief!" She screams and with the wave of her hand she picks Gwaine up with an incantation and flings him into a wall, his body crumpling to the floor with a crack.

* * *

The group pushes the boats back into the water after the chest is loaded inside. They look toward the ship and see Mithian, Freya, Merlin, Leon and Elena looking out over the deck waving with the children.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Gwen and Arthur's children call out.

Gwen waves back at the children. "Be careful on that railing we coming back to the ship now."

"Did you find it?" Mithian asks.

"Yes we did, just like you said." Morgana adds and Mithian smiles.

"Too bad we didn't see any sea monsters." Thomas states sadly.

"Yeah or some zombies. That would have been awesome!" Theodore explains.

Gwen, Arthur and Morgana all climb into the boat with the chest when Morgana looks around searching for Gwaine.

"Where is Gwaine?" She asks suddenly worried.

"Don't worry he's probably fooling around inside the room. Percival and I will go after him you all head back to the ship." Elyan advises.

Morgana nods getting into the boat with Gwen and Arthur they begin rowing back to the Vengeful Wench. Suddenly the water begins to bubble and Ariella surfaces from the water with legs with a loud eruption of water.

"Woah did you see that?" Elen asks excitedly.

"That was amazing. A mermaid a real mermaid just like mom and dad's stories." Ariella says happily jumping up and down.

"A mermaid dad did you see?" Frederick asks his father Merlin.

"I sure did, that's the first one I ever saw." Merlin smiles.

"Elyan, Percival come quick Gwiane is in trouble. The Enchantress has awakened." Ariella warns.

Gwen, Arthur and Morgana are in between the shore and the ship, not to far away from the crypt when they hear Ariella's words. Sending Morgana into a panic stricken fit.

"Gwaine! GWAINE!" She yells completely hysterically. " Please save him!"

"Get back to the ship. Everything will be fine." Ariella promises.

With that Ariella, Elyan and Percival rush back into the crypt of Nimue. Running as fast as they can they enter the burial chamber and find Gwaine's body lying still on the ground near an open chamber. Nimue is lurking around the crypt deeper in the hidden room.

"Tend to your friend. I'll deal with Nimue." Ariella commands.

"Is he.." Percival begins.

Elyan reaching out feeling Gwaine's neck for a pulse. "No he's still alive, he's been knocked out pretty bad though. Let's get him back to the ship."

"What's that in his hand?" Percival asks.

"No idea, he has a pretty tight grip on whatever it is." Elyan states. Together they lift his limp body into their arms and carefully take him back outside to the rowboat where the gently lower him inside.

"Mummy?" Ariella questions.

"Yes sweetie."

"That mermaid we say is she the one I was named after?"

"Yes that was Ariella she has saved our lives before and seems she will save us again today."

"Wow she must be really brave."

With a smile Gwen rubs her daughter's head gently. "Yes I think she is quite brave."

Once Elyan and Percival reach the Vengeful Wench they raise his unconscious body onto the ship with the help of Arthur and Leon. They lower a plank suspended by two ropes on each side, Elyan nad Percival secure Gwaine's body to the plank with some strips of cloth and Merlin helps to keep his body stable at they lift him into the air, lowering him on the deck. Morgana who has been a ball of nerves since returning to the ship, completely breaks down, screaming and crying.

"Oh god!" Morgana yells when she sees Gwaine unresponsive body and the massive gash on his forehead.

"What's going on?" Mithian asks climbing the stairs to see her brother laying unmoving on the floor of the ship. "He's not d-"

"No he has a pulse, but he needs to see a doctor soon." Elyan says wrapping his arms around his wife a she silently breaks down.

"Hey he's going to be okay. We just need to get him to a doctor." Arthur adds rubbing Morgana shoulder trying to comfort her.

Morgana leans down and kisses Gwaine cheek softly. She tries to compose herself as best she can. " Will someone bring me some bandages?" She asks tearfully. " I need to stop the bleeding. What's that in his hand?"

"Not sure Elyan and I saw that inside but he got a steel grip on whatever it is." Percival tells her.

Leon and Elana rush downstairs below deck and return moments later with a bowl of clean water and bandages and ointments to clean his wounds.

* * *

Ariella goes in search of Nimue, she finds her deep within the hidden secret chamber caressing her precious treasures. At the sound of footsteps Nimue tenses slightly she turns to face her new intruder.

"What are you doing in my... crypt. You have magic I can feel it. Who are you?" Nimue asks nervously.

"I am Arriella daughter of Poseidon. It's time for you to end this evil magic you have cast here. This" She points to Nimue's rotting form. " Is not normal. It's time to let go, you can't hold on to your precious treasures for all eternity. In your shape you couldn't even enjoy them. Let go Nimue, come I can guide you to the spirit world where you can rest."

"NO! I won't go! You can't make me!" Nimue screams.

"You either come willing or I'll send you there myself." Arriella warns.

A dry cackle escapes Nimue's toothless mouth. "Is that a threat fish girl?"

Arriella's turn to laugh. "Oh no I don't make threats that is a promise."

The enchantress scoffs lightly. "I have magic too!"

Ariella shakes her head at Nimue's arrogance."Yes a few spells and incantations from an old book. I was born with magic it runs through my very veins. Do you really think it wise to try and take me on?"

At those words Nimue spins her dry rotten hands and sends bolt of fire at Ariella. Ariella dodges easily and returns a bolt of lighting back at Nimue knocking off one of her arms. The lost appendage hits the floor with a thud, enraging Nimue further. With a quick flick of her Nimue's whole body disintegrates to ash and Ariella leave the crypt as suddenly as she came. As she exits the burial cave she steps into the water as she sinks lower into the ocean her fins gradually return. She swims toward the Vengeful Wench to speak to her friends.

"How is Gwaine?" Ariella asks Gwen.

"Still not responding, Morgana is in a terrible state. We should head back, I just wanted to say thank you. It seem we have a guardian mermaid watching over us." Gwen says with a sad smile.

"Is not problem at all." She states suddenly stilling in the water. Beside her a pool of bubbles begins to brew at this point another head pops up out of the water. A heavily muscled figure emerges from the depths of the ocean as he surfaces, his flame red hair dries and its is bristling with anger as, he glares at the mermaid.

"What have I told you about interfering with the affairs of mortals?" Poseidon admonishes.

"Sorry, but they needed me. I had to do something." Ariella gives a nervous smile at Gwen. " Um, this is my father Poseidon."

"You should know better." Poseidon corrects her.

"They need to get back, one of their friends has been injured." Arriella tells her father. "Please father."

"Then let them go." He says uninterested.

"Father there is no wind to fill their sails at this rate, it could take them days to get home."

"Oh and how is that my problem?"

"Father please, they are my friends."

"You actually care for these fragile mortals?" Poseidon asks amused.

"Yes I do please father, please send them home."

Sigh a loud sigh Poseidon turns to Gwen. " I can send you back quickly if Ariella promises not to interfere with you, or any mortals ever again."

"I promise father anything, just get them home safely." Ariella says sadly.

"Alright, just think of where you want to go and I'll send you there." Poseidon explains to Gwen.

She vividly imagines Pendragon Estates closing her eyes she sees the scenery and garden, and greenhouse the massive pillar on the outside of their home. With a snap of his fingers Poseidon sends transports them back to the shores of Pendragon Estates. As soon as they realise they are back Gwen instantly goes into Captain mode.

"Elyan, Percival get Gwaine inside set in the room he slept in last night."

They nod carefully lifting Gwaine and carrying him inside.

"Merlin I need you to fetch a doctor have the come here a quickly as possible."

"You got it Gwen." Merlin turns and runs off into town to get the physician.

"Elena you and Leon deal with the ship make sure she's tied down and you can set the treasure inside the house for now, we'll deal with that later."

"Come on children, Freya I might need your help with the children until we get Gwaine settled."

Freya smiles. "Sure whatever you need Gwen just let me know."

Gwen ushers everyone inside calling for the nanny to clean up the children and get them feed and taken care of Merlin arrives with the doctor in a matter of minutes and the physician is immediately ushered upstairs to tend to Gwaine. Downstairs everyone nervous awaits the doctor's report. After two hours of nervous waiting the doctor finally returns downstairs.

Arthur and Gwen walk over to greet the doctor.

"How is he? Is he going to be alright?" Gwen asks.

"He should be okay in a day or two. He's dislocated both of his shoulders and sprained his ankle, and he's pretty bruised up. What happened to him anyway?"

"Um , well that um. He's in construction. He had an accident on the job." Arthur lies quickly.

"Oh well yes he should make a full recovery in a few days. He's still unconscious, I have set his leg so that should heal nicely. He had something in his hand but I couldn't budge him, whatever it is he won't open his hand until he's fully awake. I've given him something for the pain, needs to take this twice a day." He says handing Gwen a small bottle. "One drop in the morning and two drops at night."

"Thank you doctor." Gwen says.

The doctor nods and Arthur turns to speak to him. " If you'll come with me I'll get your money thank you for coming so quickly."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. Today not really a busy day for me." He smiles at Arthur as they enter his office.

Gwen turns and tells everyone what the doctor has said. A sigh of relief is unanimously exhaled throughout the room.

"I'm just so glad that he's going to be okay." Mithian breathes out calmly, standing up she walks over to the Gwen and gives her a hug. "Thanks Gwen for everything."

"Mithian you are family it's no trouble. All of you are my family." Gwen says smiling.

"Do you think we can go see him?" Morgana asks quietly.

"I think so I'll ask the doctor." Gwen turns to see Arthur coming out of the office the doctor promising to return tomorrow to check on Gwaine.

"Oh my."Mithinan says as she can feel herself leaking onto the floor.

Gwen turns seeing the puddle on the floor."It's time."

Mithian nods nervously and Elyan hearing Gwen's words is at his wife's side instantly.

"Arthur." Gwen calls, he looks up seeing Elyan comforting Mithian and he knows.

Smiling he faces the doctor. "What was that about this not being a busy day doctor?"

The doctor laughs and the house is bustling with activity the women all help usher Mithian into a private room while she prepares to give birth. Six grueling hours later the cries of a tiny beautiful baby girl can be heard. Mithian has drifted off to sleep from exhaustion and Elyan is cradling his daughter like the most precious jewel on earth. Gwen gently knocks at the door and Elyan tells her to enter she smiles at the sight of her baby brother proudly holding his first child. She remembers Arthur having that same look of wonder and excitement on his face when he held each on of their children.

"How are they?" Gwen asks quietly.

"Great, Mithian's been sleeping a while she seems pretty worn out, she was amazing today I can't believe this baby is ours we created this beautiful baby."

"She precious Elyan." Gwen says smiling.

"Would you like to hold her Aunt Gwen?" Elyan asks.

"Oh I like the sound of that and yes I want to hold my niece." Gwen gently takes the sleeping baby. Softly caressing her ivory skin the raven-haired baby's eyes remained closed and she pucker out her rose colored lips to a cute little sucking motion.

"Oh someone's hungry." Gwen states and Mithian shifts on the bed waking up. "Oh I didn't mean to wake you up. How are you?"

"Sore. But I wasn't sleep anyway." Mithian says as Gwen brings to baby to her mother for feeding.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Gwen asks.

Elyan and Mithian exchange looks then shake their heads no.

"I've always liked the name Juliet." Elyan adds.

"Um that's nice but she doesn't really look like a Juliet to me." Mithian states as the baby latches on and feed hungrily. "Perhaps Vanessa or Liliana. We can talk about it later." She says smiling at her husband.

"Well I'll leave you two some privacy let me know if there's anything you need." Gwen says as she leaves the room and heads to her and Arthur's bedroom. Opening the door she sees Arthur sprawled out on their bed his eyes are closed but she knows he's not asleep, she joins him laying down beside him.

"How are they?" He asks. opening his eyes.

"Good. All three seem really good. What about the children? Oh and Morgana I need to check on her and Gwaine."

"The kids are all asleep in their rooms. I checked on Morgana she okay considering, she won't leave Gwaine's side though. He seems to be resting comfortably we gave him another dose of medicine so he should be fine."

Gwen smiles at her husband. "Wow you did all of that?"

"Always the tone of surprise." He teases.

"I'm impressed."

"You should be."

"You taking care of everyone that's really um.."

"What heroic?"

"No."

"Admirable?"

"Nope."

"Sexy."

"Mmm. Is it now?"

"Very."

"Well I guess I should take care of you too then."

"You'd better." She says as she rolls over to straddle him. She leans down and kisses him gently. He deepen the kiss with a moan pushing his tongue into her mouth delighting in the taste of her. Leaning up again clothes begin to fall landing in various places around their room. Within moments they are both naked and he is encased within her moist, hot folds. They build a slowly and steady motion, every grind forward from her he in turn thrusts his hips up into her the continue this slow and steady pace while the heat continues to build in them both. Half an hour later of this slow rocking rhythm they both release powerful orgasms and the collapse back on the bed covered in sweat.

"That was amazing babe." He says brushing her long hair back behind her ear.

"Yes that was delightful." She smiles a she raises off of him and he spoons behind her. His favorite sleeping position.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

They snuggle under the covers and settle down for bed. Arthur moves his hand and accidentally grazes her breast. He moans and purposely strokes the other breast. Like a moth to a flame both hands are kneading her bosom gently. Leaning closer to her he presses his growing arousal onto her ass slowly grinding up against her.

"Arthur?"

"Yes love?"

"Go to sleep."

"Oh alright." He kisses her on the cheek, they both laugh and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The doctor returns three days later to check on both his patients Mithian and the baby are doing fine and Gwaine has still not woken up nearly three days after being injured. The doctor reassure everyone that he will be okay that he just needs rest. Morgana walks through the house almost like a zombie completely numb. She won't eat and she barely takes anything to drink. Everyone knows she hasn't been sleeping well.

"Morgana?" Gwen calls as she steps into the room, Morgana is sitting beside the bed holding Gwaine's hand in a silent prayer.

"Yes." She turns around slowly.

"You should really get some rest dear. I'll keep watch for a little while."

"I know but I can't! Gwen what if he never wakes up! What if-"

"NO! Don't even say if Morgana. He's going to be fine. He just needs rest and so do you. You won't be able to look after him if you're exhausted."

Morgana begins to cry softly she rises from her seat nodding her head at Gwen and then she hugs Gwen and she cries harder.

"There's just so much I never told him Gwen. So much I wanted to say and I couldn't because I was afraid. But I cannot lose him Gwen, please."

"All those things you wanted to tell him you still can. But first I want you to get some rest. I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Okay." Morgana says wiping tears from her eyes she leaves the room and heads for her room to sleep. She awakens a few hours later feeling rested and calmer. She walks down stairs and gets something to eat and drink and when she done she heads back up stairs to Gwaine. She finds Gwen in the room.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good really good. thanks Gwen I needed that."

"I know." Gwen says smiling. "I was just about to come and wake you for his nightly medicine. Would you like to do it?"

Morgana nods her head Gwen walks up to her patting her on the shoulder as she leaves the room quietly. Morgana uncorks the medicine and fills the dropper with the correct does amount giving him two drops of medicine. She closes the bottle and takes him hand slowly.

Breathing out slowly she leans closer to him. "I don't know if you can hear me. But I hope you can. I miss you Gwaine I need you to wake up. You're an uncle. Mithian had her baby she's beautiful. She needs her Uncle Gwaine. There is so much I need to tell you. I know I have been difficult but I do love you. I need you, you can leave me you, just can't. I love you and I can't lose you please wake up."

He lies in bed unresponsive still.

"I am sorry for everything I'm scared. I want us to be okay, I want us to be together. I guess I just been afraid because I have been able to become pregnant after all this time together. I want to be your wife and mother to your children but I don't think I can. What if we never have children what will you think of me?"

She finishes with tears in her eyes leaning over she kisses him sweetly on the lips. She can feel him stirring beneath her, she pulls back standing up. At first she thinks it's just her imagination. Because she desperately wants his to wake up perhaps she is just hallucinating. She leans back down and kisses him again and there is no denying it now he is waking up.

"Gwaine." She calls his name quietly.

"Mmm." He moans softly.

"Gwaine." She calls again and he opens his eyes slowly. " Oh Gwaine." She jumps up and hugs him temporarily forgetting about his many injuries.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Um I'm pretty sore."

"What happened?"

"Well as we were leaving the crypt I saw something sparkling at the back of the burial chamber. I called out but I don't think anyone heard me. That's when I saw something amazing. I just had to have it. The pedestal it was on triggered a lock because hidden wall opened up filled with more treasure than I have ever seen in my life. Then the witch woke up, saw what I had taken and flung me into the wall. I blacked out shortly after that."

"You went back for another piece of treasure? You could have died!"

"I know but I didn't."

"That was really crazy Gwaine. I hope whatever you risked your life for was worth it!" She stands angrily.

"It was worth it, look."

He opens his hand that was still clutching the beautiful item he had taken from the crypt. It was a beautiful golden necklace encrusted with sapphire that perfectly matched Morgana's eyes.

"It's lovely." She says sarcastically.

"I went back and got it for you."

"What?"

"It's for you. When I saw it I was instantly reminded of your eyes and I knew I had to bring it to you no matter what. It's just a way to show you that I would do anything for you. I love you even if we never get married I love you Morgana. I understand I really do,I care for you I want to marry you because I never want us to be apart. I know you are worried about children but who says we have to be the settle down and have kids kinda of couple."

"Gwaine that's so... do you mean it?"

"Of course. You wanted an adventure as soon as I get better let's go on adventure."

"Gwaine,I love you."

"I love you too."

"Even though it was incredibly stupid. I was worried half to death."

"Sorry."

"Marry me."

"What?" He asks shocked.

"Marry me now." She says with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Morgana." He calls her name and she walks back over to the bed and kisses him gently. When she rises up from the kiss her face is slightly wet from his tears.

"Are you crying?" She asks softly.

"No." He lies moving his sore arm to dry his face but it's too late Morgana has already seen his tears.

"When we tell everyone the news can we say I proposed to you?"

Rolling her eyes she laughs. " Alright fine you proposed to me."

"And I never cried."

"Oh we have to leave that part out too?"

"Hey I risked my life to bring you a priceless necklace."

"Okay, okay you didn't cry."

"Should we tell them the good news?" He asks trying to sit up.

"Yes." She smiling putting the lovely necklace around her neck.

Everyone comes into the room as Gwaine retells the story of how he was injured and he also reveal the hidden room her accidentally opened. Finally he shares the news of his and Morgana upcoming marriage. Everyone is excited about their marriage. Finally those two lovebirds are getting married, at last.

"Yeah so it was really great I proposed and she said yes. She even cried she was just so excited and overcome with emotion." Gwaine says with a smile Morgana glares at him and he tenses up suddenly, an action not missed by Mithian.

"So what else happened?" Elyan asks.

"Oh that was all really." He says nervously.

"Well we should probably let you get some rest." Arthur says leading everyone out of the room. Closing the door he winks at Morgana and she smiles back.

Once they are alone again she walks up to stand beside Gwaine.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um I'm pretty sore still but the pain is only in my arms and my left leg."

"Oh that's good." She says slapping his stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for, injured man over here."

"_I cried_ when you proposed?"

"Oh sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. It won't happen again."

"I should go tell everyone the truth."

"I promise it won't happen again. Please don't."

"It better not. Now get some rest."

Closing the door behind her she hears him breathe a sigh of relief. Mithian meets her at the door.

"He cried didn't he?" Mithian questions.

"Like a baby." Morgana replies and the both succumb to unstoppable laughter.

* * *

_Dear Gaius,_

_So much has happened since I received your letter. It has been a two weeks since I opened your letter, things have been so busy around here I only have just now found the time to write you back. I am glad to hear that employment at the Baron's house has been enjoyable. Your happiness means so much to me I am glad that you are enjoying yourself. But I hope you are also taking time off to have a little fun too I know how caught up you can become in your work. Maybe you could come and visit us if your travels bring you out this way._

_Elyan and Mithian have become the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. They have named her Liliana and everyone is besotted with her, she is the most precious little girl. All the children are well and are equally excited to have another little baby in the house even if is only temporary until Elyan and Mithian's manor is finished._

_Gwaine and Morgana or should I say Capt. Gwaine and Capt. Morgana got married here at the house a few days ago. We've decided not to sell the ship after all, when he's able to move around more freely the pair of them are heading off for an adventure. We sent for a priest who married them right in the room they have stayed in. Gwaine seems to be recovering nicely from the injuries he incurred at Nimue's Crypt. It turns out there was secret room hidden behind the witch's coffin. I'm sure they'll got back for in a few weeks._

_Percival has opened his own forge with some of his savings in town. His weapons and tools are the most requested from any blacksmith for miles around, his business is booming. __Merlin and Freya are planning on having another child soon. Everyone is excited at the prospect of another little one._

_I just wanted to say thank you for always believing in me. Even at my most hateful and vengeful times in my life you were always there to guide me. Since we lost dad Elyan and I have always considered you to be like a second father. To know that you are proud of us both means more to us than you will ever know. Thank you for everything. Everyone sends you there love and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love always, Gwen._

_**Alright folks that's the end. (WEEPS LOUDLY) I cannot believe this story is over I just don't know how to feel right now. My first full-lenght fanfiction over. I'm happy and sad, excited and depressed. I just don't know what to do I have a lot of feels. Well since it's the last chapter I would love to hear from everyone, who enjoyed this story maybe that would help to ease the sting of saying goodbye to The Vengeful Wench. What did you think of the conclusion? I am pretty happy with how this story went, but I am completely biased. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and read this story. Your encouragement, love and support of this story really helped me pull this story to the finish line. I truly could not have done this without all of you. I know I know its sappy but I'm sappy girl so there. Love you guys virtual hugs to everyone! **_


End file.
